Miley's Story
by RJBsComputer
Summary: Mr. Hall, the History class teacher, assignment is a five to ten minute presentation on your family's history. Epilogue
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the start of Jill's freshman year and she thought she was looking forward to the school year. However, that changed a few weeks into the school year when Mr. Hall gave them their first assignment.

"Okay class, since history defines who we are as a nation, it also defines who we are as people. The people that affect our lives shape this history, your history. The people that I'm talking about are your family. Therefore, what I want is a five to ten minute presentation about your family's history. You can go as far back into your family's history as you went. Just remember, no matter what your family has done, big or small, it shaped who we are as a nation and who you are as a person."

Jill was not too happy on the way home from school. I hate History class!! Where do teachers get such dumb ideas for assignments? Besides that, this is History not English! Why do we need to do a presentation anyways? Especially, why do I have to do one about my family? It's not like I have an astronaut for a mom like Tom does. Or like Chris's grandfather who is a major movie star. Sue's uncle is a famous football player, but what do I have? Let's face it, your family is basically boring Jill.

When Jill got home, she was in a very bad mood.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"How was school today dear?"

"Oh just great!! Mr. Hall gave us a writing assignment. Well a presentation really." Sarcasm laced her voice.

"Isn't Mr. Hall your History teacher?" Her mom asked curiously.

"That's right."

"Well, what was the assignment?"

"We're suppose to do a five to ten minute presentation on our family's history." Jill told her mom with anger in her voice.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Just that everyone will find out just how BORING my family is." Jill answered with despair.

"Well, before you go all negative, why don't you go up to the attic after supper and see what you can find. Okay?"

"Okay." A defeated Jill answered as she got up and left the room.

Jill closed the door to her room, turned her computer on, and streamed her favorite radio station WOLE – The Very Best Of The Oldies. Jill settled in and started on her math. Half way through the math homework, one of her favorite songs by one of her most favorite singers came on the radio. Jill jumped up from her desk, used her pencil as a mic and started to sing with Hannah Montana as she sang 'I Got Nerve'.

After supper was over, Jill stopped in front of the door to the attic. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. Pulling the door open and stepping onto the landing, Jill reached over and flipped the light switch. Once in the attic, Jill started to look at the dusty boxes. The boxes in this area had family pictures that her dad had transferred to cd-rom. The boxes over there had save school papers, school projects and report cards in them. Trunks over here had baby clothes that were being saved. This trunk had other clothes that were being saved. A tall wardrobe trunk had her mom's wedding dress in it. The dress was vacuum-sealed in plastic with a metal frame defining the edges. Over here were more wardrobe trunks with a stylized HM initials on them. The initials were done in purple and pink. All of the trunks were locked. That's funny, Jill thought. She didn't remember anything in the attic being locked. However, there they were. Jill moved some more stuff and found some large trunks that had the same HM on them and they were locked too. Puzzled, Jill went downstairs to ask her mom and dad about the locked trunks.

"Mom. Dad. Where are you?" Jill called to them.

"We're in the living room honey." Janet, her mom, answered. Jill went to the living room.

"Mom, did you know that there are some trunks in the attic that are locked?"

"Which ones would that be dear?" Janet asked.

"There are about ten of them. They all have this weird pink and purple HM on them."

Janet and Tony, Jill's dad, looked at each other.

"What's in them? Or, am I not suppose to see what's in them?" Jill asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I was going to tell you about what was in them, but I had forgotten about them."

"So, what's in them?" Jill was getting excited.

"Well, those trunks belong to your great-grandmother Miley Collins." Her dad started.

"But since you have to a presentation on your family's history, why don't we have great-grandma Miley over for a week. That way she can show you what in the trunks and you can get a good piece of your family's very interesting history." Janet told Jill.

"Do we have too?" Whined Jill. "You know I don't like her that much and besides that she's really old!"

"Jill, you never give her much of a chance when we go to see her. Besides, I think you like her more than you know." Tony smiled at Jill as he told her this.

"Fine. I'll give her a chance. But I'm not going to make any promises." Jill said with a hint of frustration.

"I think you will be happy with your decision Jill." Her mom smiled at her.

"I'm going back to the attic to look at the stuff that isn't locked then." Jill told them irritatedly and left for the attic. After Tony was sure that Jill couldn't hear them, he turned to Janet.

"You know she is going to kill us for not telling her that her most favorite singer is her great-grandmother."

"She'll live. Plus, she'll learn her family isn't as boring as she thinks it is. This well be good for her."


	2. Chapter 1: Jill's Family

**Chapter 1**

Jill's Family

"Hey Jill what are you doing tonight?" Ricky asked Jill at her locker.

"I can't do anything tonight. Sorry." Jill pouted.

"Why?"

"I have to go and get my great-grandma Miley from the retirement community tomorrow."

"You don't sound to happy about that."

"It's all Mr. Hall's fault."

"Oh, you mean the history assignment."

"Yeah. I was going through the attic looking for stuff for the assignment when I found some old trunks that belong to her. Mom thought it would be a great idea to have her here so we could go through them together. Just what I wanted to spend a whole week with her." Jill's voice was filled with contempt.

"That sounds like fun. Why don't you want to do it?"

"She's weird."

"Come on, she can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah get this. You know how I like old rock music."

Ricky nodded.

"She thinks she can sing and sings along to all my music, especial to Hannah Montana. Would you believe that she knows all the words to her songs? I mean how weird is that."

"Well, isn't your great-grandma from that time?"

"Yeah, I guess. But you would think she would have forgotten the words to the songs by know."

"I think you're making to much out of this Jill. You just need to relax and give her a chance."

"Now you're sounding like my parents."

"Ouch. That hurts."

"I have to get going. Just so you know, if you don't see me on Monday, I've killed myself."

"Not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be." Jill called over her shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------

That night, Jill spent her time at the computer going over pictures and movies that they had. However, before she could do that, Jill needed a system to keep all that information straight. The first thing she did was to number the CD-ROMs and DVDs. Then she took her notebook and started two folders. One folder was for the CD-ROMs notes and the other folder was for the DVDs notes. Next, she opened the CD-ROM folder. Jill then created a folder for each number disk. She did the same with the DVD folder. Happy with what she had done so far, Jill started watching the DVDs on the computer and took notes on her notebook.

"Jill…Jill honey, wake up." Janet gently nudged Jill.

"What?"

"You fall asleep dear. Shut everything down and get in bed. We have a long trip tomorrow."

Jill got up sleepily and got ready for bed. After she climbed into bed, Jill laid there thinking about the up coming week with her great-grandma.

The next thing Jill was aware of was being at a concert. It was not just any concert though. It was a Hannah Montana concert. Everyone in the crowd was chanting '_Hannah……Hannah……Hannah…'_. Finally, the lights dimmed and out on the stage came……great-grandma Miley! Jill sat up in bed at the shock of her dream. This does not make the up coming week feel like a winner Jill thought as she settled back under the covers.

-------------------------------------------------

Jill and her family lived on the north side of San Francisco. Great-grandma Miley live on the south side of Los Angeles in Malibu. This made for an interesting day of driving. Not to mean driving along the coastline was boring. It's just that spending eight hours in a car tends to grow old very fast. The plan? Drive down and spend the night. Then leave first thing in the morning. Jill's job on the trip? What else. She was going to take more notes for her presentation. The bad news, other than having to pickup great-grandma Miley, all the research she has done so far only confirmed her belief that her family was totally boring. Jill took a hand held DVD player with her so she could pass the unit back and forth with her mom so her mom could answer her questions about who was in the picture and what was going on in the picture. Jill worked very hard at getting all the information she could from her mom and dad. She hoped something would come up that would prove her family was not boring. Jill stopped and scrolled to the top of the page she was work to see if she was happy with what she had.

Jill Susan Johnson born July 7, 2071.

Freshman in high school

What to be when grown up, unknown

Freshman cheerleader

Chess club

Drama club

Speech club

Freshman choir

Older brother Samuel Thomas Johnson born March 23, 2067.

Freshman at University of Southern California

Baseball scholarship

Fort Baker High School

GPA 3.97

Football – 2 school letters

Basketball – 3 school letters

Baseball – 4 school letters

National Honors Society

Tony Carl Johnson, father, born October 12, 2040.

Founder of The People Mover Agency

Master of Business at University of California at Los Angeles

Bachelors of Art in Marketing at University of California at Los Angeles

Fort Baker High School

Drama Club

Choir

Speech Club

Janet Rena Johnson (Watson), mother, born May 21, 2042.

Master of Business at University of California at Los Angeles

Bachelors of Business at University of California at Los Angeles

Seaview High School

Science Club

Chess Club

Business Club

Married to Tony Johnson on January 28, 2064

Jill continued to read on:

Mom and dad were married on January 28, 2064. Mom wanted a "winter" wedding. How you can have a winter wedding in southern California is beyond me. They first met their freshman year at U.C.L.A. As mom loves to recall, it was a semi-blind date set up by her roommate. The "date" was really a resident hall dance. The "date" was dad asking mom's roommate to ask her if she would dance with him. The funny thing about the whole situation being that dad now runs a talent agency with some pretty big stars in it and he was afraid to ask mom to dance with him.

There was not much to tell about dad and his family. His family disowned him after marrying mom. The problem as I understand it is that dad switched to mom's religion after they were married. That is about all I know about my dad's side of the family.

My mom side of the family is another story. Mom is the oldest daughter of Victoria and George Watson. Mom has a younger sister by the name of Debra. Grandma and grandpa met as babies. George was actually the son of great-grandma Miley's friend Lilly Watson. Grandma and grandpa grew up together, went to school together and know from the very beginning that they would be married to each other.

Victoria was the only child of Miley and Samuel Collins. They met in college through great-grandma's friend Lilly Watson. Great-grandpa was the roommate of Lilly's husband in college. Great-grandma had a brother. His name was Jackson. Don't really know too much about him. Great-grandma's parents where Robbie Ray and Victoria Stewart.

Jill looked up from her laptop and was dreading the presentation again. This little fact listing that she just finished just proved to her that her family is boring. What could great-grandma Miley do to change this was beyond anything she could imagine?

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"What were you going to tell me about great-grandma Miley?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself dear."

"Why can't you tell me?" Jill felt frustrated again.

"Because this is for you school assignment."

"But you were going to tell me before the assignment right?" Jill pleaded.

"Yes that is right."

"And?" She prompted.

"And what?"

"And what's the big deal about not telling me now?" Anger started to rise in her.

"Now it's part of your school assignment. If I told you then you wouldn't really learn anything."

"What's the difference? I still learn the same thing!" Jill felt this attempt slipping away too.

"Do you?"

"Yes I do!" Jill stated very strongly.

"You're wrong."

"How could I be wrong?" She was getting close to yelling now.

"Well, why don't you think about it for awhile."

"Yeah, why don't I." Jill agreed sarcastically.

With nothing to do but to think about 'it', Jill decided to 'give it a try'. Why would she not learn anything if her mom told her about great-grandma Miley versus great-grandma Miley telling her, Jill, about herself, great-grandma Miley. Moreover, how does this work with her assignment? What was the assignment in the first place? How does my family's history affect who I am? Well, the only thing I can see that my family has done was to put people to work. Other than that, what could have great-grandma Miley done back in, what would that be, 2016 that could have affect who I am today. Well if mom told me, I would get the story after three generations of telling the story. Some things might be missing. Like, how great-grandma Miley felt as she went through the experiences. Therefore, I guess in a way, I might learn something there. I give up!! This is just too hard to figure out!

"AAAuuugghhhh!" I yelled in frustration.

"What seems to be the drama back there now?" Dad asked.

"Why is it so important that I learn about my family history from great-grandma Miley and not from you or mom?"

"I once asked on of my college professors a question much like that one Jill. Do you know what he said?"

"Well, of course not."

"He told me that he could give me all the answers to the course and I would not learn anything from the course because I wouldn't know how to find the answers. You see, sometimes it's more important to know how to find the answer than it is to have the answer."

"And this applies to me how?"

"Because, believe it or not, your great-grandma Miley has a very large influence on your life."

"What might this influence be?"

"Sorry honey, but it's more important for you to find out how to answer that question than it is for you know the answer to that question."

"Deep dad. Very deep."

Jill spent the rest of the day playing games on her laptop and just staring out the window of the car as they neared their destination. She also let her mind wander over what her dad had told her. So, it was more important to find out how than it was to know the why. This was the thought that slowly started to take over her mind as they pulled into the motel they would be staying at for the night before picking up great-grandma Miley. It even followed her into her sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: GreatGrandma Miley

**Chapter 2**

Great-Grandma Miley

The trip home with great-grandma Miley was worse than the trip to pick her up. Well, at less it was for Jill. Great-grandma Miley and Jill's mom and dad spent the whole trip catching up with each other. Jill dealt with this by putting on her ipod and listening to her tunes.

When they picked great-grandma Miley up from the retirement community, she had not changed that much from the last time Jill had seen her. Her hair still was full; full bodied and still was down to the middle of her back. Jill remembered been told that great-grandma Miley had worn her hair like that since she was a teenager. The only difference being the rich light brown had turn to a silvery white gray color. It was hard to say what the color of her hair was now. It was not silver. It was not white. It wasn't gray. It was just all of them. Great-grandma Miley was also said to have great skin and it showed now at this time in her life. She didn't have the baggy loose skin of old age, but she did have the smooth skin of a sixty year old. She also still moved with the grace of a dancer. Jill was envious of her because of that.

Jill looked down at her ipod as it started a new series of Hannah Montana songs. The music was from her Hannah Live album. She had always liked the picture of Hannah on the cover. As Jill looked back up, she noticed that great-grandma Miley was looking at the picture on her ipod screen. Jill stopped and took a closer look at great-grandma Miley. That was really weird. She looked like an older version of Hannah. You're crazy Jill. And with that thought, Jill went to looking out the window again.

-------------------------------------------------

Jill was very surprised as they neared their house. There in the driveway was a car. But it was not just any car. It was the car of her brother Sam.

Sam had to leave for school three weeks before the start of school. It was called freshman orientation. Why the college thought someone would needed three weeks to get to know the campus was beyond her. Besides that, she missed her brother fiercely. They had always been very close and with Sam going off to college, things had been a little down for her.

"What's Sam doing here mom?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him when we get inside."

That wait took about five minutes. Sam was out the door and waiting on them to get out of the car in the garage. As soon as she could, Jill threw herself at her brother.

"Sammie!!! What are you doing here? I missed you so much! What is school like? I really missed you! When are you going back? Did I tell you that I missed you?"

"Yeah. I got that idea short stuff."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sam played her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Classes don't start until next week." Was all Sam offered as he helped carry in suitcases.

"So you missed me?" Jill asked with excitement.

"Not really."

Jill's excitement level dropped visibly. Sam took note of this.

"Come on short stuff, we IM each other almost every night. But I do miss not seeing you."

The words had the desired affect on Jill's emotions and she perked back up.

"So why are you here? And I see you've been busy too." All of great-grandma Miley's trunks and wardrobe trunks where downstairs in the family room.

"Well, when you told me about your assignment that Mr. Hall gave you and that you were going to get great-grandma, I just had to hear the stories for myself."

"You know about great-grandma?"

"Before I decided on a college. Dad told me it would help me pick one."

"What did you tell you?"

"Sorry short stuff, but mom told me not to tell you when I called her about coming home for the week."

Jill turned to her mom as all three of them came into the family room.

"That's not fair mom!!!" Jill complained.

"Well, I'll tell you what Jill. Now that grandma is here, why don't you go and get the key out of my jewelry box and bring you laptop." Her mom instructed her.

Jill did not need encouraging. She took the stairs two at a time going up. Once in her parent's room, she went over to the wooden jewelry box that her dad had ask a friend of his to make for mom as a wedding present. The jewelry box was a work of art within itself. Jill carefully opened the front door of the box and opened the bottom draw on the left hand side. This was the draw where her mom kept all the small keepsakes she had. In the bottom of the draw in a small envelope was the key. Jill had gotten in trouble once when she was younger for playing with the key. When Jill had asked her mom what the key was for, all her mom told her was it was a key to a treasure chest. Being young at the time, Jill was really impressed with the fact the they owned a treasure chest. But her mom refused to tell her where the chest was or what was in the chest. All she ever got was 'I'll tell you when you're older.' Jill guessed she was older now and soon would have her answers. Wait a minute. Didn't dad say that finding the answers could be just as important as having the answers? Jill thought about this as she went to get her laptop. Wait. Where was the laptop? It was in the car when we got home. I went and hug Sammie when the car stopped. I left in the car. Maybe.

Jill thought about the difference in having the answers and finding the answers. Having the answers meant that you already know what the answer was. But how did you know what the answer was if you did not find the answer first. Farther more, how could you find the answers if you did not know how to solve the problem. But how could you solve the problem if you did not know that there was a problem. But how did you know you have a problem unless there was something you needed that you did not have. Like my missing laptop, Jill thought as she looked in the car. So, this most be what my dad was talking about. Lets see here, Sammie, mom, dad and myself carried in the suitcases. But we did not carry anything in from inside the car. So if we didn't carry anything from inside the car, then great-grandma did. She said she needed to use the bathroom. The closest one is in the hallway between the kitchen and the family room. Everyone is in the family room now and great-grandma didn't have it with her. So, it's in the kitchen or the hallway. Jill smiled to herself for her 'finding the answers' thinking. She headed into the kitchen and sure enough, there on the kitchen table was the laptop and her ipod. Jill picked up the laptop and went into the family room smiling.

-------------------------------------------------

When Jill came into the family room, great-grandma Miley was sitting in the middle of the couch with her mom and dad on either side of her. Sammie was sitting in a love seat that was across from the couch. He was telling great-grandma what college was like for him so far. Sammie stopped when she came into the room.

"Go ahead and pick out a trunk sweetheart." Her dad told her. Jill handed her laptop to Sam and asked him to start it up for her. Jill then walked over to the trunks. So, these are the treasure chests that this key opened. Now all she had to do is to pick one. Since the trunks where in the front, she pick the one that was closest to great-grandma and pulled it over in front of the couch. She handed the key to great-grandma and quickly sat down on the love seat with her laptop on her legs.

"It's been so long since I last looked at this stuff." Miley mumbled to herself. Her hand started to shake as she went to put the key into the keyhole. She slowly turned the key and a click could be heard. Dad got up and lifted the lid up and back on the hinges. Mom was right it was a treasure chest! From where I was sitting, I could see a small box about the size of a CD case but it was taller than a CD case. It was sitting on what looked like a bunch of photo albums. There was also a ball of some kind in there too. But I couldn't make it out from where I was sitting. I was holding my breath. When did I do that? I let it out and watched as mom took out the small box and great-grandma took the photo album that was on top.

"Is this what I think this is grandma?" Mom asked as she looked at the object that was inside the box.

"Yes it is. It was the first of four that he and his partner Cooper won."

"What is it mom" I asked her.

Mom closed the box and held it out. Sammie got up and took the box and sat back down by me.

"This is the first scrape book I made about my brother Jackson." Great-grandma said as she opened the book and Sammie was sitting down. Once Sammie was sitting down by me again, he handed me the box to open. I slowly reached for the lid. So, this is something that was won. What could it be? I lifted the lid and it swung back on its hinge. Inside the box was a shiny gold disk with a blue ribbon connected to it. On the surf was the Olympic rings with the roman number MMVIII and the name of the city Beijing and some kind of art symbol I could not make out.

"Is this an Olympic gold medal great-grandma?" Sammie asked.

"Yes it is. Jackson and his partner Cooper Lawson won it. That was the first of four they won in the Olympics."

"Wait a minute. You mean your brother won four Olympic gold medals?" I asked.

"Yes for beach volleyball. Lawson and Stewart were the world's best for eighteen years."

"Lawson and Stewart?" Sammie asked.

"Yes. Stewart was my maiden name."

"Jill, did you know that Lawson and Stewart is the measuring stick for beach volleyball players to this day!" Sammie told me.

"Yeah. No. I had no idea." I was just a little dumb struck. So, my family did something after all.

"Are the other ones in there great-grandma?" Sammie asked.

"No. He gave me his first one only. It was for all the support that I gave him. I was at every one of his matches."

"How did you do that with your schedule grandma?" Dad asked.

"It wasn't easy let me tell you. But he was always there for me, so I was going to be there for him."

"What's the ball in the trunk great-grandma?" I asked.

Dad reached into the trunk and pulled out the ball. It was a volleyball. I could see that there was writing on it too.

"This is the volleyball that Jackson score the winning point with to win their first gold medal. It says: To my sister Miley, This ball is proof that you never stop believing in my dream as you followed yours. With all my love, your brother Jackson Rod Stewart. Then over here Cooper wrote this: To Miley, The best cheerleader anyone could ask for. Love Cooper Lawson."

Sammie took the gold medal back to dad and took the ball from great-grandma so we could look at it closer. When I looked up from the ball, tears where coming down great-grandma's face.

"Are you alright great-grandma?"

"Yes. It's just that after these ten years, I still miss Jackson. We were as close as you and Sam. Although he would never admit to it in public." Great-grandma laughed.

"What's in that box there grandma?" Mom asked.

Great-grandma pulled the box out and looked at it for a second before taking the top off it. She laid the lid down and gently moved the tissue paper aside to reveal a tank top.

"This is the tank top and shorts that Jackson wore in their first Olympics. I paid to have them specially made for them."

As she lifted the top out of the box, Jackson's number was still on the shirt. The tank top was white in color and had a stylized American Flag on the front with U.S.A. above the flag. On the back of the tank was his team number, 383. Above the number sheet was his last name, STEWART.

"Cooper's number was 384."

Great-grandma slowly put the tank top back in the box and folded the tissue paper back on top of it before replacing the lid. Then she turned her attention back to the scrape book that was on her lap. I watched as she turned a few pages in the scrape book that she had on her lap. She found a page and looked at it for a while and then pick the picture up.

"Here is a picture of us after they got their medals." Great-grandma held the picture out to Sammie and me. Sammie got up to take the picture and sat back down so we both could look at it.

There was great-grandma Miley in between to guys. They both had their arms around her. In their free hands, they were holding up their medals. Great-grandma had her arms around their shoulders holding up her fingers in the number one sign. The happiness and joy jumped off the picture at you. Her brother was on her right hand side. He had blonde hair and the same blue eyes as great-grandma. Great-grandma looked to by two years older than me in the picture. I looked at her hair with envy. I wished my hair was as beautiful as that. Cooper was on her left. He was the tallest of the three of them and had the most gorgeous brown eyes.

"Who took the picture?" I asked.

"Daddy did. His name was Robbie Ray Stewart." Great-grandma paused as she said 'daddy' and Robbie Ray Stewart. It was like she was remember the way it felt to say daddy or Robbie Ray again. The way her eyes focus on something else that only she could see made me start to feel bad about myself and the way I was acting before. I got up and handed the picture back to her. She put it back where it was in the scrape book.

"Great-grandma, I think we should take a break right now and get something to eat and maybe let you rest a little bit too. That sound okay to you?"

"Yes it does Jill. Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------

I helped mom make supper as Sammie and dad helped great-grandma get settled into the guest bedroom. Mom and I didn't talk too much. I had a lot to think about. Here I was so sure that I had a boring family when the truth was my family had a four time Olympic gold medallist and had set the standard for what beach volleyball players strive to achieve. I'm going to have to do some research online to find out more about Jackson and Cooper. Moreover, I was going to have to figure out how I could do my presentation too. Maybe great-grandma would let me borrow the gold medal and volleyball to show everyone at school during my presentation. I must admit that I was finally getting excited about the project.

"So great-grandma, was Jackson the only volleyball player in the family?" Sammie asked as we sat round the table.

"No. My grandma was on the first women's volleyball team for the U.S. back in 1964." She answered.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. She was the one that get Jackson interested in volleyball in the first place."

"Did they win any medals?" Wow, this would be great to have two medallists!

"No they didn't Jill. They lost in the round robin part of the tournament."

"That's to bad."

"For grandma, it was one of the greatest times of her life. She was so excited about blazing a trail for all the women to follow her. Did you know that when the women's team won the gold medal for the first time, the time threw a party for the 1964 team for making it all possible for them?"

"What was your grandma's name?" I asked her.

"Elizabeth Ann Stewart. She was twenty-eight when she played in the Olympics."

"Why was she so old when she played?" Sammie asked.

"It was just the way things were back then." Great-grandma answered.

"Do you have any pictures of her great-grandma?" I asked.

"Sorry. Cameras were not as common back then as they are today. A matter of fact, they were just starting to come out with colored film."

"You mean they only had black and white."

"Hard to believe. But remember, everything had to be invented at some point in time." Great-grandma laughed as she told me that.

"Besides Jill, your great-grandkids will probably find it hard to believe that we still had film at this point in time." Dad told me.

"But we really don't use film anymore dad."

"True, but we still have it on the market don't we?"

"Well yeah. I guess I see your point."

"Here mom, let me get the dishes." Sammie offered as mom started to gather the now empty dishes.

"Do you want to go through more of the trunks Jill?" Great-grandma asked.

"No. Not right now. I want to go to my room and do some research on your grandma. What would that make her to me anyways?"

"She would be your great-great-great-grandma Stewart honey." Mom answered. She was always good at family relation stuff.

"Thanks mom." I got up and headed to my room. I couldn't what to get started on finding out about my great-granduncle Jackson and great-great-great-grandma Stewart.

--------------------------------------------------

It was around ten o'clock at night when I took my first break. I couldn't believe it was that late! It only felt like I was working for thirty minutes. I started to go downstairs when I saw great-grandma sitting in bed going through some of the scrape books. I knocked on her door.

"Come in Jill."

"Great-grandma," I started, "I have to apologize to you."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought it would be a waste of time to have you here to tell me about everything."

"And now?" She asked me as she raised her eyebrows that must have been familiar gesture.

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled at her.

"Come here." She held out her arms to me for a hug. I walked over and hugged her.

"You know, in many ways, you're a lot like me."

"Really?"

"You'll see as we go through more of the trunks." She told me with a knowing smile.

"What's this big secret about you anyways?"

"That you'll just have to wait and found out about as we come across it in the trunks."

Grrr! Is the whole world conspiring against me?


	4. Chapter 3: A Plan Of Action

**Chapter 3**

A Plan Of Action

"I see that you're still alive." Ricky commented as he walked up to Jill.

"Thanks for noticing Ricky." Jill smiled at one of her best friends.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Come on Jill, what did you find out?"

"Nothing about great-grandma Miley yet, but her brother was a four time Olympic gold medallist and her grandma was on the first women's volleyball team in 1964."

"Are you serious? A four time gold medallist?"

"Yep, in beach volleyball."

"No way! You're not talking about Lawson and Stewart? Are you?"

"How did you know?" Jill asked with a puzzled expression.

"Who's in a beach volleyball league?"

"Oh yeah, duh."

"So which one was he?"

"Jackson Stewart. He give the first gold medal to great-grandma."

"Did you see it?"

"Even touched it. He also gave her the volleyball that was used to score the winning point with."

"I love to see them. Can I come over tonight?"

Jill closed her locker and they started to walk to class.

"I don't know. I still have a lot of information to get from her and I think I'm going to have a lot of material to shift through. Besides, she gave me permission to show them in my presentation."

"Awesome!"

"Don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

"Mums the word."

Jill sat in her first period class thinking about what she had to do. First thing she needed to do was set up a system. Jill decided to start with great-great-great-grandma Stewart first and work her way down to great-grandma Miley. However, that meant she would have to wait to find out about great-grandma Miley. But it was a sacrifice she was willing to make now.

-------------------------------------------------

Back at home; Jill worked quickly on her other homework. She was looking forward to really getting started with great-grandma Miley. Unfortunately, her homework took her to suppertime.

"Great-grandma, I was wondering if we could get started on your grandma's background and what she did to get to the Olympics and stuff like that."

"Sure. Only if your mom has the family bible handy. I can't remember all the names from back then." Great-grandma smiled.

"Do you remember where it's at Jill?" Her mom asked.

"It's in the cedar chest at the foot of the bed."

"That's right."

Jill got up, took her empty plate to the sink, and went upstairs to get the family bible. She also stopped in her room and got her laptop. Then she went back down to the table, set the bible in the middle of the table, and started up her laptop.

"Okay. What was your grandma's maiden name?"

Jill's mom took the bible and opened it to the center section where the family names where listed. She pulled her finger down the list and stopped on a name.

"Her name was Elizabeth Ann Stewart. Her maiden name was McCoy."

"Of the Hatfield's and McCoy's?" Sammie asked.

"No. No relation what so ever." Great-grandma answered.

"Anyways great-grandma, where did your grandma grow up at?"

"She was born in a small town outside of Nashville, Tennessee. She grow up there, got married there, had her family there, worked there and died there."

"How did she meet your grandpa?"

"Well let see if I can remember the story she always told us. The year was 1951, and grandma was going to a new school……"

-------------------------------------------------

It was another hot humid day. Just like yesterday and the day before. What made this day more so than the others was it was the first day of school. Not just, school but the first day of being in junior high. All of her friends where excited about it. She was not. Because of the schools redistricting, they were going to school together. She was going to a new school by herself. The only good thing was that no one would know she had the same clothes from last year. She just hoped no one noticed that they were small on her. The war had been hard on her family. Her dad had died and her mom was doing everything to make ends meet. The only thing that has helped them in these hard times was the farm. No matter how much people had offered to buy the farm, her mom always said no.

The farm had been paid for and handed down through the McCoy family. Because of this, they were able to grow their own food. They had their own water. What they didn't have was electricity and that cost money. They didn't have gas to run the farm equipment and that cost money. They didn't have spare parts for the equipment and that cost money. What they did have went for what they didn't have. New clothes when you had clothes that you could still wear, didn't figure into the equation. Especially when you needed food to eat. At less, the church had helped all the kids by get everyone new shoes.

As Elizabeth got closer to the school, the more she saw other students. Everyone walked to school. Friends were meeting friends, as they got closer to school. Everyone that is except for Elizabeth. Elizabeth was hoping that no one noticed her or the way she was dressed. What she failed to notice was that some of the others were dressed the same way she was too.

For him it was just another day. Just like any other day. It had been like that since his dad came back broken from the war. It was hard for a man with only one leg to find work in a coal mining and farming community. As the oldest, he did his part to help the family, but he was giving up his young teenage life to do it. But he was a Stewart and Stewarts weren't quitters. At less, that is what his dad kept telling him. This meant he could not quit school to help the family. Plus being the oldest meant he had to set the example for his brothers and sisters. One thing he did to help, even though his parents did know it, was to only wear one pair of clothes until they could not be fixed. That way he could pass down his other clothes in a much nicer conduction to his brothers.

So here, he was walking to school. Just his closest and dearest friends had stayed with him in his family's troubled times. Scott Randall was his best friend from the beginning of time. Well, that is how Scott always described their friendship. Then there was Barb Carson, Scott's girlfriend. They made a natural pair. She fit in perfectly with their friendship. It had only been six months but you would think that the three of them where friends forever.

Elizabeth found her locker. It was beside a tall, very pretty, dark haired, and hazel-eyed girl. Her clothes fit her and looked nice.

"Hi. You must be one of the new students from the redistricting. My name is Barb. What's yours?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth McCoy. But you can call me Beth."

"You can call me Barb."

Beth laughed. It was a needed release.

"Tell you what. Meet me here at lunch and I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Sure I'm sure. I don't base my feelings on how people look and everyone here knows that. Don't worry, things will be okay."

Beth decided that she was definitely going to have one friend here. That was better then none at all.

Barb was right. Many of the girls here were a little snobbish. They took one look at her clothes and acted like she wasn't there. Beth was just hoping that Barb didn't change her mind about her. That was the thought going through Beth's mind as she waited at her locker at the start of lunch. The hallways started to clear out as people were going to lunch and giving her looks as they walked by. Beth finally gave up and took her lunch bag from her locker and turn to leave for lunch when she heard her name being called out.

"Beth! Beth! Wait up!"

Beth turned to see Barb running to catch up to her.

"Sorry I'm late." Barb told her when she had caught up to her.

"I had to tell these girls off that were picking on someone whose dad was wounded in the war and can't work now."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I just let my imagination run a little wild."

"That's okay. I bet this has been a very hard day for you too."

"yeah" Was all that Beth could manage. Diffidently a friend.

They walked to the lunchroom together and then got their milk. Barb took about five steps from the milk line and started looking. Beth stood beside her and watched what she was doing. Barb's face went from concentration to a big smile as a boy waved at her.

"Come Beth. My friends are over here."

Barb took Beth's hand and led the way to the table that the boy waved from.

Beth noticed that some of the girls were giving her looks again until they saw that Barb was pulling her along. Then their expression changed. Barb must be someone important here Beth thought. When they got to the table, Barb hugged the boy that waved. He had little brown hair. A strong jaw and a weathered look to his face. His mouth showed that he smiled a lot.

His eyes where a deep dark brown. It was almost impossible to tall the difference between his iris and his pupil. Even though his clothes where a little large on him, anyone could tell that there was hard muscle under his clothes. Barb was a little teller then Beth and the boy was a little taller than Barb.

"Beth, this is my boyfriend Scott Randall."

"Please to meet you." Scott said as he shook my hand. He had a strong but controlled handshake. This told me that he knew he was strong but he controlled that strength not the other way around.

"And this is Joe Stewart."

"Oh. Any relation to Jeb Stewart?" Beth asked as she shook hands with her future husband.

"No. But I get that a lot."

"Sorry." Beth blushed a little.

"That's okay." He smiled at her.

"Joe."

"Yeah Scott?"

"Are you going to let go of her hand so she can sit down and eat?"

"Oh. Sorry." It was his turn to blush.

Joe was about the same height of Scott. He had little brown hair with blonde highlights. He had the bluest eyes that I had ever seen. His hands were callous and strong. But, like Scott, he was in control of that strength. I could have stared at his face and eyes forever.

"Huh, Beth, are you going to sit down or stand there and stare at Joe all lunch." Barb asked with a light laughter in her voice. Beth lightly blushed again and sat down.

"Since we haven't seen you before, I'll guess you're new here." Scott spoke between bites.

"Yeah. I'm one of the victims of the redistricting."

"Where did you go before?" Joe asked with a wistful look in his eyes.

"I went to Cumberland Middle School."

"Well, you're going to like it here at Hilltop Middle School." Barb assured her. Scott was watching how Beth and Joe were looking at each other and decided to intervene on their behalf.

"So tell me Beth, is there a special someone in our life?"

"No." Beth blushed a little and Joe perked up.

"Where do you live at?" Barb asked.

"Oh, I live on the McCoy farm out on Rural Road 325.

"I know where that is." Barb replied smiling.

"Maybe we could come over and hangout sometime?" Scott asked

"If it's okay with our parents." Barb quickly added. But Beth's reaction was still noticeable.

"Or we don't have too." Joe also added quickly.

"Are you okay? We didn't say anything to upset you did we." Barb asked.

"It's okay. You guys don't know and I'm still not use to it."

"Oh. Well if you don't want to talk about it right now that's okay." Joe tried to comfort Beth.

"No, it's okay. It's just that my dad died in the war." Beth said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Barb reached over and laid her hand on Beth's arm.

"I know how you feel." Joe spoke absent-mindedly.

"Your dad died too?"

"No. He lost a leg just below the hip. Things haven't been the same since." Joe told Beth not being able to meet her eyes.

"If you guys would like to come over sometime, then that would be okay. Just don't expect to much is all."

"All we expect is to spend time with a friend." Barb squeezed Beth's arm.

"Friends?"

"Hey we always have room for one more friend." Scott agreed with Barb.

"And it's a lot easier to go through hard times when you know you have friends to count on." Joe looked at Beth and reached out to Scott and Barb.

"Wow!! Who would have thought a girl could bring out this kind of emotion from Joe?" Scott asked looking at Barb.

"Hey, look at what it did for you!" Barb said hitting Scott in the shoulder.

"Aw! Do you have to hit so hard?"

"Yeah, like I can put a scratch on you." Barb teased sarcastically.

"Well, you do have nails."

"What these?" Barb held up her fingers to show neatly trim nails.

"Are they like this all the time?" Beth asked Joe as Scott and Barb flirted with each other.

"Let me think about that. Yes." Joe laughed.

"We heard that Joe." Scott and Barb echoed together.

"Good."

"Well just maybe we'll be able to found someone for you this year Joe." Barb teased.

Beth caught the quick look that Joe gave her and blushed a little. Boy, I'm certainly blushing a lot. Beth thought to herself. Scott and Barb just looked at each other and then at Joe and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

"Grandpa first asked grandma out for the football homecoming dance. That was about one month after they met. Although to hear her tell it, Scott and Barb spent every minute of their spare time scheming on how to get them together." Great-grandma Miley finished the story with a little laughter in her voice.

"Once second here." I paused everyone as I finished typing the story into my laptop.

"Okay. I got it."

"When did they get married?" Mom asked.

"Out of high school.

"But I that your grandma went to college." Dad added.

"She did. She went to the University of Tennessee on a volleyball scholarship. It was the only way she could go."

"What did she study?" Sammie asked.

"She went to became a librarian and volleyball was the only way she could go."

"Is that how she got on the Olympic team?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Grandma graduated from college in 1958. Grandpa and grandma then settled down on the farm and started working it. They also started their family too."

"Are you trying to tell me the farm that Deb and her family live on is the same farm that your grandma grow up on?" Mom asked with surprise in her voice.

"The very same farm. I used to have horses there." Great-grandma got a far away look on her face as she remembered her horses.

"Great-grandma…the Olympic team?" I prompted.

"Oh, sorry. Well, they had the first three of their seven kids when grandma got the phone call from her old college coach. She was so excited to try-out for the team because she was a Stewart and Stewart aren't quitters. So she started to get back into shape to play again."

"What about grandpa? What did he think?" I asked.

"From what grandma use to say, he made sure everything was taken care of so she didn't have anything to worry about."

"Did your grandma ever tell you any stories about playing on the Olympic team?" I asked her.

"No. She only told short stories of things that happen as points to situation or problems that we facing at that particular time in our life's."

"Do you remember any of them?" Sammie asked.

"Sorry. I don't remember any of them." Great-grandma had a sad looking on her face as she tried to remember any of them.

"That's okay great-grandma. It's getting late anyways." I tried to encourage her.

"That's right and I know someone that does have school tomorrow." Dad said looking at me.

I made a face at dad and got up to get ready for bed. I had a lot to think about tonight.

-------------------------------------------------

Great-grandma's grandma's dad died in World War II and her grandpa's dad lost a leg in World War II. I can see how these events had affected them as they grew up and how the ripple effect would work its way down time as the lessons and experiences were shared with their children. But how could something that happen over 140 years ago effect who I am. But then again, the U.S. is over 310 years old and that effects who I am just by living in the United States.

This is just to deep to think about at this time of night. Jill shook her head as she left the bathroom to go to her room. As she was walking by great-grandma Miley's room, she heard that the radio was on. It was playing 'This Is The Life'. I better turn off the radio Jill thought and opened the door. As she started to go in, great-grandma Miley came out of the guest bathroom singing.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought the radio was left on." Jill apologized.

"No. That was me singing."

I didn't know it but I guess I made a face.

"What's that face for?"

"Well…you sounded like Hannah Montana."

Great-grandma just smiled at me.

"I've been told that." She told me with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on her face.

"Well, sorry for bothering you."

"Anytime dear."

I fell asleep with the picture of that smile in my mind.


	5. Chapter 4: The HonkyTonk Heartthrob

**Chapter 4**

Honky-Tonk Heartthrob

It was lunchtime and Jill always sat at the same table. It was also the one her friends always sat at too. Duh.

"So how is your project going?" Jill asked Cathy.

"Just great. I've found out some interesting things that I can share, but nothing earth shattering. What about you?"

"Oh, about the same. Interesting but nothing earth shattering." Jill shot a look at Ricky before he could slip up.

All of Mr. Hall's ninth grade History classes were doing the same thing. Everyone was trying to fine out who's family did what. Some were talking their heads off at what their families have done, others just kept quiet, and then there was the small group that Jill belonged too. That group was the group of students that found something and was keeping it quiet until the assignment was due.

-------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Jill, yesterday went the way as the day before. Just whom do these teachers think they are for given so much homework when there was a gem of an assignment to work on. Staying true to form, it took until supper to get her schoolwork done. Jill helped finish getting the meal on the table as Sam set the table. Jill's dad was not home yet but he had called ahead and told them he would be home as soon as he finished the project that he was doing for great-grandma. This made him about five minutes late.

"We were able to get the transfer done grandma." Dad told great-grandma Miley.

"What you transfer for her dad?" Sammie was able to ask first.

"I asked your dad to transfer some old vhs tapes to DVD for me."

"I didn't know that VHS tapes were still around."

"I found these in my trunks Jill."

"What was on them great-grandma?"

"The next part of my story for you dear." She smiled at me.

"What part is that?"

"You'll just have to wait until we're done eating."

"Please…."

"OH NO!! It's the infamous 'puppy dog face' pout!" Great-grandma Miley laughed. "Okay Jill, you can stop I'll tell you."

I stopped the pout and was all ears; Sammie was too, waiting for great-grandma to speak.

"I had my VHS tape of the Honky-Tonk Heartthrob transferred to DVD."

"Who's the Honky-Tonk Heartthrob?" Sammie and I asked at the same time.

"Why that's great-grandpa." mom smiled at us.

"Our great-grandpa or your great-grandpa?" I asked.

"That would be my dad." Great-grandma smiled.

"And what is a Honky-Tonk Heartthrob?" I asked.

"That is something you have to see."

"Well lets get going then."

"Just as soon as the dishes are done." Mom interrupted.

"MOM!" I protested.

"Dishes." Dad replied.

"Help me Sammie?" I asked hopefully. I started the puppy dog pout again.

"You know I hate it when you do that to me……Oh, okay." Sammie relented.

"Yah Me!"

We got on the dishes right away. When we were done, I raced Sammie to the family room.

"NO FAIR!!!" I yelled as Sammie picked me up and put me pick into the kitchen. I caught up to Sammie and jumped on his back.

"Easy does it short stuff!"

"I'll give you short stuff!"

"Okay you two." Dad corrected us.

"Do you have you laptop?" Mom asked.

"Right here." I told her as I sat down and grabbed my laptop from beside the love seat.

Dad walked over to the entertainment center and placed the DVD in the tray.

The tray slid back in as dad sat down and hit the play button on the remote.

The TV came to life with a tall handsome man coming out on to the stage with a guitar. The crowd went wild as he started to play.

"His great-great-grandpa! Who is he?" I asked with excitement.

"His nickname was 'The Honky-Tonk Heartthrob', his name was Robbie Ray Stewart, but I called him dad."

I notice a tear form and fall from her eye.

"Your dad was a singer?" Sammie asked with amazement in his voice as he watched great-great-grandpa Robbie Ray Stewart perform to the delight of the crowd.

"In his career, he had three number one hits and two top five songs."

"Did you win any awards?" I asked.

"The only one I can remember him talking about was Music Video of the Year."

"Cool. What do you remember about his career?"

"Well, I was pretty young when his career finally took off. But as I recall…"

-------------------------------------------------

"You should do it Robbie." Victoria Stewart told him again.

"It sounds so good Tori, but what about Jackson?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he's only one. What if things don't work out the way Marty says they well? Starting a singing career is not high on the job security scale."

"ROBBIE RAY! It's all you have talked about since I first started dating you. Don't you remember what I told you and what you promised?"

"Yes, but that was before we had a family."

"Speaking of family, I seem to remember your cousin Dolly telling me about one time she was babysitting you and you were running around in your diaper and cowboy boots saying 'I'm Johnny Cash'." Tori was laughing at the mental picture.

"Dolly never could keep a good story to herself."

"Honey, it's your dream and your mom said we could live with her on the farm to help cut down on expenses."

"But what about all the traveling that it takes to start a music career?"

"I like to travel and see the country. Now stop! Tomorrow you are going to call Marty and get things started. Remember, you're a Stewart and Stewarts aren't quitters."

"Yes mom."

Tori's response was to hit Robbie with a pillow.

It took a week but in the end, Tori convinced Robbie to follow his dream. Follow was the keyword, and that is what Tori and Jackson did. Marty started Robbie out small and worked him up the chain of stardom. First Marty had him playing small places in small towns. Then it was big places in small towns. That was the format that Marty followed and it worked for Robbie Ray. Soon he was playing big places in big towns, but he had yet to be discovered by the masses. Along the way though, the family grew by one. Tori soon became pregnant with their second child. Towards the end of the pregnancy, Tori and Jackson stayed at home on the farm with Beth. With the last month of the pregnancy coming, Marty had Robbie in Nashville recording his first album. Since the farm was on the north side of Franklin and south of Nashville, Robbie was able to be at home on the farm every night. That's when it happen one night late November 22, 1992.

Tori felt the pulling of muscles in her body that signal the start of a very long but happy night.

It had been said that the second birthing of a child is faster than the first time because the body remembers what to do. Not this time, kind of. The body remembered but the baby had a mind of its own. Tori had to lie in different positions and squat in uncomfortable stances to get the child lined up to be born. It was all worth it. In the early afternoon on November 23, 1992, the Stewart family grew by one. A girl. She was 22 inches long and weighed 7 lbs and 4 ounces. Robbie counted the fingers and toes just like he did with Jackson and found them all there.

"She's beautiful honey." Robbie was on cloud nine.

"She is, isn't she?"

Robbie left his baby girl with Tori and went out to the waiting room with the Polaroid of his girl being weighed. In the waiting room was Marty Klein, his manger. His band was there too. Tori's dad was there. Her mom was home sick today. Finally, Robbie's mom was there. His dad had died of a heart attack shortly after Jackson was born. It was still hard, like now. If she was going to be a boy, Robbie and Tori was going to name the baby for his father, but the baby was a girl. They thought, pray, and talked about what to do if the baby was a girl because Mark did not make for a good girl's name. However, it was Tori that came up with the solution. They would use his nickname instead. Mark's nickname was Smiley because he smile so much. But Smiley would not make a good girl's name either. So, Tori suggested that they drop the 's' from the start of Smiley.

"Everyone, I went you to meet Miley Hope Stewart."

Robbie pass the photo around.

"We name her after dad. We used his nickname and just dropped the 's' to make it more girl like."

Robbie's mom got up and hugged her son with tears in her eyes.

As Miley got bigger, so did Robbie's career. His first album went through the roof and made him a household name. It also had his first number one song, "Acky, Breaky Heart". Robbie and Tori decided that it would be better to keep the kids on the farm as Jackson turn three and Miley turned one. This made life on the road for Robbie Ray hard. Robbie was a family man and he hated being away from his family. However, Robbie endured the times away from his children and beloved wife. He looked at it as building a future. A future were someday he could stop being on the road and just be with his family.

Marty had worked his magic. Recognition, fame, awards and money came rolling in for Robbie Ray. Time had worked its magic too. Jackson was now seven and Miley, five. During the summer months, Tori and the kids would go on tour with Robbie. Those were the easy and fun tours for him.

Robbie even secretly like the times when Miley would get away for Tori and come running out onto the stage and join him for a song. At those times, there seemed to be something in Miley that would come alive. Robbie could see it because it was the same thing that happened to him whenever he was on stage.

Things started to change as the kids got older. The kids were now in school and doing plays and shows. Robbie missed them. He was on the road. He was on top, but he was not happy anymore. Yes, he had followed his dream, but now he had a new dream. He went to teach his kids to ride a bike or a horse. He want to be there to help with homework or a school project. He wanted to cheer for them in sports, plays, or shows. He wanted to be, dreamt of being was a father. Robbie knew what he had to do. So, when the tour was over, he called his band and Marty together to tell them of his decision.

-------------------------------------------------

"When daddy stop performing, I was seven and Jackson was nine."

"What did your dad say was the high point of his career?" I asked.

"I guess it would be when he won the Country Music Association's Music Video of The Year Award. His cousin Dolly Parton presented the award to him that night."

"Who was Dolly Parton?" Sammie asked before I could.

"She was one of the all-time big names in country music. She was my godmother and also the person that pushed me to follow my dreams."

"What were your dreams?" I asked getting all excited for the answer that everyone seemed to be keeping from me.

"You should know that daddy didn't stop his singing career completely."

"He didn't. What did he do?" I asked.

"Well, back when I was about fourteen, I called up daddy's old manger, Marty Klein, and had him set something up for daddy. All it took was one phone call to find something for daddy. But after the week of the engagement was up, daddy decided he wasn't ready to go back yet."

"Did he ever go back to performing?"

"Yes he did. But he only did it for special shows or when asked by the right people. He called it his part-time job."

"What was his full-time job then?" I asked.

"That Jill is another story."

"Speaking of other stories grandma, I love the one you told me about how your mom and dad met." Mom said.

"Lets hear that one great-grandma." Sammie piped up.

"Jill?" Great-grandma looked at me.

"That's fine great-grandma. Lets hear it."

"Well, it all started back in high school. My mom was…"

-------------------------------------------------

"I just don't understand it Dolly. I was a perfect gentleman and she called me a hillbilly!"

"Well, what did you do?"

"I did just like you told me to do. I got on nice clothes, I cleaned up, and I even washed my truck."

"Well next time you asked a girl out, try washing your hair." Dolly told Robbie, as she looked at his hair with disgusted.

"I don't know what I'm doing anyways. She's already dating someone else."

"You know the only way not to be in the game is to take yourself out of the game."

"What does playing football have to do with asking Tori out?"

"ROBBIE RAY! You really are a hillbilly!"

"DOLLY! What I do this time?"

"If you weren't my cousin, I give up on you."

"What?"

"You really like Tori don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you really want to go out with her don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you just have to be like stink on a skunk."

"Just how is that going to help me?"

"Well, first you wash your hair, then you keep being really nice to her and keep asking her out."

Robbie followed Dolly's advice all though out his junior year in high school.

He was always nice to Tori. He was always there for Tori. He would listen without judging her. He would ask her out once a month. He became better than a best friend to Tori. It wasn't until their senior year that he got his break.

It was the homecoming football dance. They had won the game when Robbie Ray, the star tight end, caught the winning touchdown pass to defeat their high school's archrivals. Robbie was out in the hallway when they were playing a slow dance when Tori came running out of the gym. Robbie got up and followed her. Tori stopped running and sat on a bench outside of the school's courtyard. Robbie sat down by a crying Tori.

"He was kissing Carol again." She started, not really looking at Robbie.

"And?"

"I told him we were over for good. No more second chances."

Robbie put his arm around Tori and she laid her head on his chest as she cried.

"Why can't I find someone like you Robbie?"

This was it. Either I'm in the game or not. Robbie took a deep breath and went into the game.

"Tori, you never had to find anyone like me. I was here all the time."

Tori stopped crying and looked up at Robbie.

"After all the times I've told you no and how stupid I've been with Pete, you still want to go out with me?"

"Yes I do."

Tori threw her arms around Robbie and cried for quite some time. Robbie just sat there and held her. When she stopped crying, they sat there in each other's arms and talked for the rest of the dance. They were together every since.

-------------------------------------------------

"They got married after they both finished college."

"What did they study in college?"

Well, dad major in music and got a degree in Music Theory. Mom got a degree in Accounting and went on and passed her C.P.A. test on the first try."

"What did you dad do when he was out of college and before he started his singing career?" I asked.

"Daddy taught music in high school and gave lessons on the side. He also had a band that he helped formed in college."

"Was that his band from his music career?"

"Yes it was."

"What happened to the band after your dad quit?"

"The different members were only out of work for about two days. They were picked up by other groups very fast. Marty helped."

Mom, dad and Sammie started to clean up the dishes from the family room and I helped great-grandma put scrape books back into another trunk.

"Great-grandma, when are we going to go through the wardrobes?"

"Well, I want to tell you about Jackson tomorrow, and then I'll answer all your questions about me. Okay?" She smiled at me.

"I guess." I smiled back.

Two more days for me to FINALLY get my answers.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

**You guys have surprised me by the response I have gotten from this story. And I must say it has made me very curious. So, if you would just give a shout out so I can see who all of you are following the story I would appreciate it. Once again, thank you for reading my story.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Wardrobe

**Chapter 5**

The Wardrobe

Miley sat in the family room looking at her scrape books that she, Lilly and Oliver had put together through the years. Since the three of them made all the scrape books in the first place, it was hard not to think about them at all. Miley was looking for things about Jackson to tell Jill about and realized that most of the things with her and Jackson revolved around her music career. Looks like Jill is going to find out about me being Hannah sooner than she thought.

Miley started looking at the scrape books that where filled with their adventures. They had done a lot together and had remain friends though their whole life. The last time they were together was for Oliver. Miley wondered if Lilly still remembered that time or even her now. Lilly was forgetting more things lately. She was living with relatives in Nevada. The last time Miley was able to see Lilly was two years ago. Lilly was having a hard time remembering Miley's name then. She had already forgotten about Oliver. Not that Oliver would mind now.

The funnel for Oliver was a who's who of sportscasters and professional athletes. Miley remembered how Oliver always loved being the announcer for all the sporting events in junior high and high school. This he took with him into college. Although Miley could have gone to any college or university she wanted to, thanks to Hannah, she went with Lilly and Oliver to U.C.L.A. There, Miley took business classes so she could handle the business side of her career, as she got older. Lilly took her love of fashion and studied fashion design. Oliver went into sports broadcasting.

Robbie had use his connections to help get Oliver started in the business. Oliver started out doing minor league baseball and worked his way up the ranks. Oliver's resume was also a who's who of ball clubs and sports networks. He spent his longest time with ESPN. Oliver was hired at the age of forty at ESPN and retired from ESPN at eighty-five. The retirement party was the last time the our trio was together. Five years later, Oliver quietly passed in his sleep. Miley didn't know what was worse. That Oliver had passed away or that Lilly was having a hard time even remember who Oliver was.

Another book had Lilly's designs in them. Lilly's start in the fashion business was a lot easier. It would be easy for anyone if Hannah Montana wore your designs too. It wasn't long before Lilly was a brand name. The line of clothes that Lilly was the most proud of was her skateboarding line. Lilly had named that line 'The Skater' line. Lilly retired early at fifty-five to spend time with her grandkids. But life was not to be as easy for Lilly as it was for Miley and Oliver. Arthritis from her skateboard injuries started to take their toll on her. Then at sixty-three, Lilly had a mild stroke. It would be the first of three. The last one was the worse one. Lilly had lost the ability to walk and talk for six months. With time and love from her family, Lilly fought her way back. When she want to Oliver's retirement party from ESPN, Lilly was up and moving again, but her memory was starting to fade because of the damage from the strokes. Now Lilly didn't remember Oliver at all and soon she would be forgetting about Miley too. Miley feared that she would be the last of the trio before to long.

-------------------------------------------------

I hurried home from school so I could get my homework done. When I came into the family room, I noticed great-grandma was sleeping on the couch with tissues laying around her. I went over to the couch and gently picked up the scrape book that she was looking at. The front cover of the book had the title: The Eighth Grade Years. I opened the book and looked at the first page. It was a picture of great-grandma, a blonde haired girl and a dark haired boy. There were names and ages under each one of them. Starting from the left was Lilly Truscott age 14 years and 3 months. Then in the middle was Oliver Oken age 14 years and 4 months. On the right was Miley Stewart age 13 years and 11 months. The picture was taken at a place called Rico's Surf Shop. WOW! Oliver was hot and Lilly and great-grandma were gorgeous! I flipped a few pages and there were some pictures of the three of them camping out. The title of the page was 'School Camping Trip'. There were pictures of the three of them in front of a tent, cooking at a campfire and three pictures of them each posing in front of an overturned port-a-potty. I flipped a few more pages and there was a picture of great-grandma and Oliver dress as Romeo and Juliet with a caption saying as much. Closing the book, I set it down by great-grandma and headed upstairs to do my homework.

-------------------------------------------------

After supper was over, Jill had to clean the table and kitchen as everybody else went into the family room. Jill could hear things being moved around. This made her work faster to find out what was going on out there. When she was done with the kitchen, she moved quickly to the family room. There was mom and dad on the couch with great-grandma Miley in the middle and Sammie was on the love seat with her laptop. One of the wardrobes was moved to the front of all the other trunks that were in the family room. Jill felt a shiver run up her spine as she thought about what this might mean. Jill moved over to Sammie and sat down on the love seat.

"Jill I want to tell you about my brother tonight. However, in order to do that, I have to tell you about the big secret that you've been waiting to hear about."

Great-grandma reached down and picked up a key from the coffee table.

"Take this key and open that wardrobe there in the front."

I got up and took the key from great-grandma's hand. A cold chill ran up my back as I touched the key. I was finally going to find out the BIG secret. I walked over to the wardrobe that was in front of the others and moved to put the key in the lock. My hand was shaking. Why? I don't know. It's not like there's a skeleton in there. At less, I don't think. The key fit into the lock and I turned it. A click was the reward. My hands fumbled as I open the latches. Finally, my answer.

I opened the wardrobe.

On the right side of the wardrobe was shelves lined with CD's and DVD's. The CD's all were, OMG, Hannah Montana CD's!!! From the looks of it, they were all there too!!! I read some of the DVD's. Those I didn't under stand what they were. They were labeled with city names and dates. Further, down, OMG, it looked like a complete set of all of Hannah Montana music videos!!! On the left side of the wardrobe were six compartments. In each compartment was a wig. That was a weird combination to have in a wardrobe trunk. The wig on the top left was a simple honey blonde wig with long straight hair and long bangs. The wig next to it was styled in loose baby curls and had long bangs. The other four wigs were done in various styles of evening hair styling.

I was finally able to pull my attention way from the wardrobe and was about to ask great-grandma about the contents of the trunk. She beat me.

"Jill, before I answer your questions, I want you to know I'm not going to answer all of them tonight. I'm just going to tell you what you need to know so I can tell you about my brother tonight. Okay?"

I nodded. I was speechless.

"If you look among the DVD's, you will find one that says 'Self Documentary'."

I turned around and started to look for the DVD that she had asked for and found it very quickly. I turned around. Dad motion for me to put it into the DVD player. I did and sat down by Sammie. Dad started the DVD.

A fourteen year old Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken came on the screen and announced their names and ages…

-------------------------------------------------

"Is it on Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Yes Miles."

"You go first Miley." Lilly suggested.

"Okay, I'm Miley Stewart and I'm 14."

"I'm Lilly Truscott and I'm 14."

"I'm Oliver Oken and I'm 14 too."

"I'm making…." Miley started.

"We." Lilly and Oliver interrupted.

"We." Miley corrected. "We are making this documentary for…"

"Historical." Oliver added.

"Historical purposes. So Oliver if you would go first please."

Oliver got up and the camera followed him to the dressing room mirror?

Yep, they were in a dressing room but why? The answer was obvious. Oliver was putting on a wig? Why was he putting on a wig? Then he put on some very dark sunglasses and a fedora and a all worn leather jacket. Then he returned to his seat by the others.

"Okay Lilly, your turn."

Lilly got up and the camera showed that she was wearing a red and black dress, tight fitting black leg warmers and black calf boots. She walked over to the same mirror and started to put make-up on. After the make-up was on, she reached down and pulled up a blue wig. Once the wig was on, it came down to her shoulders. As she got up and headed back to the others, Jill stared hard at the screen. Wait a minute! Don't I know her? Who is she? Lilly sat down and Miley got up.

"Okay, my turn."

Miley was also dress differently. She had on black cowboy boots, black smooth pants, a knee length skirt with changing heights and glitter like finish alone the edge of the material as it circled around her, a white tank with a cross on the front and a blue faded jean jacket. Why did that outfit look familiar? Miley sat down at the mirror and start to put make-up on too. When she was finished, she reached down and pulled up a honey blonde wig. It had long straight hair and long bangs. Just like the one in the trunk!

Miley finished putting the wig on. OMG!!! Jill thought as she started looking back at great-grandma and the screen. Great-grandma Miley smiled at Jill.

"Now I would like you to meet." Hannah started drawing Jill's attention back to the screen.

"Hi, I'm Johnny West."

OMG!!! It couldn't be!!!

"Hi, I'm Lola Luvnagle."

OMG!!! It could be!!!

"Hi, I'm Hannah Montana. The…"

"YOUR HANNAH MONTANA?!?!?!" Jill was on the edge of her seat.

"Jill, you missed what Hannah said." Her dad quieted her as he skipped back to the missed part.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Montana. The reason why I'm doing this little documentary is if I decide not to tell the world I'm Hannah, then this will serve as a record of who Hannah Montana really is."

There was a knock on the door and Robbie stuck his head in.

"You're on in five minutes Hannah."

"Thanks daddy."

Hannah and the others got up and started for the stage. Jackson followed with the camera still on. Hannah then introduced her band and dancers to the camera as everyone got to the stage. Everything went black, almost, and everyone went on stage. A few seconds after that, an announcer could be heard.

"Now San Diego, lets give it up for Hannah Montana!"

The music started and the lights came up and Hannah started in on 'Who Said'.

Jill's dad stopped the DVD and turned to Jill.

"You knew?" Jill asked Sammie. Sammie just smiled and nodded.

"You guys knew that great-grandma Miley was Hannah Montana? Just my most favorite singer of all-time!" Jill looked at her parents that were just enjoying her reaction. Jill then got up and walked over to her great-grandma and got down on her knees in front of her. Smiling, Jill leaned in and hugged her great-grandma and whispered into her ear.

"Great-grandma, yours is the best music that I have ever heard."


	7. Chapter 6: Big Brother

**Chapter 6**

Big Brother

Jill was sitting on the love seat with her brother. She still couldn't believe that her great-grandma Miley was her most favorite singer, Hannah Montana. Even though she had a ton of questions she wanted to ask great-grandma, this night was dedicated to her brother Jackson.

"You're Hannah Montana."

"No, I'm Miley Collins." Great-grandma laughed. "Yes dear, I used to be Hannah Montana. But now, I'm just me."

"Well, short stuff here my have a ton of questions to ask you, but I'm waiting to find out about your brother Jackson." Sammie refocused his sister.

I gave Sammie a dirty look but gave into what I agreed too.

"So great-grandma, was Jackson married?"

"Yes he was. Matter of fact, he meet his wife when I was doing a benefit concert for the Leukemia Foundation in Boston. The benefit was in the Tipton Hotel and we were staying there. We had just gotten settled in our rooms and went back down to the lobby to get some supper…"

-------------------------------------------------

The elevator dropped our hungry group off at the lobby.

"Should we get something to eat in the hotel or find some place out side?" Jackson asked.

"I'm going to be eating hotel food all day long tomorrow. So, I want something from outside." Miley stated.

"Miley, look over by the candy counter." Lilly told Miley as she grabbed her arm with both hands.

"Oh, the twins!"

"Twins nothing," Oliver said, "look at the sweet selling the sweets."

"Oh yeah, dude. I know. Lets go and ask her if she knows a place to eat at."

"Good idea Captain Hormone." Miley replied.

"Look who's talking." With that Jackson grabbed Oliver's arm and imitated Lilly, "Miley, look over by the candy counter."

"Oh, the twins!" Oliver replies sounding like Miley.

Miley and Lilly roll their eyes and look at Jackson and Oliver hamming it up.

"Okay, knock it off. Lets go ask them if they know a place to eat." Miley was shaking her head at the two of them. They went down to the candy counter.

"Hi, my name is Oliver and I think you have something of mine."

"Hi, my name is Maddie. Lost and found is at the front desk."

"Oh, no I'm sure you have it. Because you stole my heart."

Maddie turned behind her grabbed a heart shape candy. She turned back to Oliver and handed the candy heart to him.

"Oh, then here is your heart back. That will be one dollar."

Everyone laughed.

"Crash and burn. Must be why you're called Smokin' Oken." Teased Jackson.

"Hi. My name's Jackson. This is my sister Miley, her friend Lilly, and you already met Oliver."

"My name is Maddie. This is Cody and Zack." Cody and Zack said hi.

"We just got in and are looking for a place to eat. Do you happen to know any? And if you're hungry, feel free to join us. Our treat." Jackson played.

"We shouldn't trouble you like that."

"They are talking about food Maddie." Zack said.

"Oh, it be no trouble at all. Please." Jackson smiled.

"Yeah, Zack and Cody can come too." Lilly quickly added.

"Come on, it's nice when you find someone your own age to help you out on long business trips like this." Miley added.

"What business are your parents in?" asked Cody.

"Ahhh…skateboards." Lilly made up.

"Skateboards?" Jackson, Miley and Oliver asked looking at Lilly.

"_It was the only thing I could think of on short noticed._" Lilly said under her breath.

"Come on Maddie. Please…if mom says it's okay?" the twins begged.

"Well, okay." Maddie said looking at Jackson. "If your mom agrees. Then I'll be getting off in five minutes."

"Come with us then." Zack and Cody made for the elevator.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait here." Jackson told them while he was looking at Maddie.

The elevator dropped our group off in the lobby and they went to the candy counter where Maddie and Jackson were talking.

"Mom said yes Maddie." Zack told her.

"Your back already?" Maddie said and checked her watch. "Oh my, I was off five minutes ago. Time flies when you're having fun." Maddie said looking at Jackson. Maddie set about closing the candy counter for the day, while everyone else waited for her. She then went back to the employee's locker room to change. With that done, she was back out with the group.

"What do you feel like eating?" Maddie asked Jackson.

"What do you guys want?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it's been awhile since I had a good pizza." Miley suggested.

"That sounds good to me too." Added Oliver.

"Pizza then?" Lilly asked for final agreement.

Everyone nodded.

"What about Papa Veno's Pizza Pallor?" Zack asked Maddie.

"That's a good idea. It's just a few blocks down the street. We can walk there." Maddie told the others.

"Great. Lead on." Jackson swept his arm in a grand jester for Maddie.

It was about a five maybe ten minute walk to the pizza pallor. The group naturally divided into smaller groups. Oliver, Miley, and Cody formed one group. Oliver was asking Cody what it was like to live in a major hotel. Zack and Lilly formed another group. Miley watched them for awhile. They were talking about skateboarding and the tricks that they could do on their boards. Miley could tell this by the weird names and hand motions they were using. But the group that really had Miley's attention was Jackson and Maddie. The only times Miley had seen Jackson 'at work' on a girl was when he was using Hannah Montana tickets for the 'kill'. This was different. He was being nice, polite, and did she dare say, charming.

But Maddie seem to be playing too. Although, Miley wasn't sure if she was a player or not. There was the tuck the hair behind the hair. The giggle and touch the arm. Bump the shoulders. Was this planned on her part or was she doing it without thinking about it. Suddenly, Miley felt protective.

What is wrong with me? Miley thought. We're just going to be here until Saturday night. Then we leave for home. I have to relax. Jackson's a big boy.

"Miley!" Oliver said as he pushed her.

"What?"

"Did you hear Cody's question?"

"Sorry, no. What was it?"

"Well, I was just wondering since you live in Malibu, if you have seen any famous people?" Cody asked again.

"Oh yeah. When you're going someplace, you can see them on the streets. Why? Do you have one particular famous person in mind?"

"Well, yeah but you're going to think I'm weird."

"Can't be any weirder than Lilly." Miley lowers her voice. "She totally freaks out." Then in a more normal tone, "Who is it?"

"Okay, but promise not to laugh."

"We promise."

"Okay, I would do anything to met Hannah Montana."

Miley stumbled. But before she had to explain herself, Maddie spoke up.

"We're here."

Everyone paired up around the table as they did when walking over. Zack and Lilly where still talking skateboarding. But the area of conversation turned to pro skateboarders. Cody was pumping Oliver for Hannah facts and sightings and Jackson and Maddie were talking about something. For two people that just met, they seem to be able to talk about anything. Yeah Miley, what about Lilly and Zack. Well, they're talking about skateboarding. Lilly could talk for hours about that. Looks like Zack can too. Miley finally got herself to relax enough about Jackson to enjoy the pizza when it came. It was very entertaining watching Oliver dance around Cody's Hannah questions. She got to do a little dancing too. When it was time for the check to come, Jackson handled it.

"Wow! You have your own credit card." Zack observed with excitement.

"Don't get to excited small fry. It's only an expense card for on trips." Jackson started to answer.

"And even then, we have to ask dad to use it." Miley finished.

"Oh." Zack's excitement drained away.

The leftover pizza was placed in a box and they all left for the hotel.

"Here we are." Jackson announced when they reached the hotel. Everyone went in except Jackson. He wanted to say good night to Maddie. Miley or any of the others didn't notice this. That is at first. At the elevator, Miley noticed that Jackson wasn't with them. She looked around for him and saw him outside with Maddie. Standing there watching them, they hugged!

"Miley, why is your mouth hanging open?" Lilly asked her. By this time, Jackson had come through the door and was walking over to them.

Turning to Lilly, "I'll tell you later."

The bell for the elevator rang when Jackson reached them. They all got on and headed to their floors.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wait a minute great-grandma. Are you saying that your brother married someone from Boston?" I asked.

"That's right. But they really didn't know they were going to get married until everyone from Boston came out to visit us because of an electrical problem that they were having in Boston. It was also at that time that Jackson and Cooper qualified to try out for the Olympic team."

"Oh! Can we hear that story?" Sammie asked.

"Jill?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Well it started when Jackson and Cooper teamed up to play beach volley ball. They were so good that they got an invitation to compete in this qualifier tournament."

-------------------------------------------------

Maddie found a good seat. It was by the stairs the Coach Conn had them running up and down in the gym. They run the stairs for twenty trips. A trip was as Jackson explained it was going up and coming back down. There was no rest for the wary. After they finished the stairs, it was on to the court to work on diving saves. Maddie watched Jackson dive after a ball the coach threw. The purpose of this drill was to try to deflect the ball back at the net. It looked painful to her. However, looking at Jackson's body, he was in even better shape then when he was in Boston. That made her smile. There was just something about her and Jackson that just clicked from the very first time they met.

Maddie had always believed in love at first sight. But she thought it would never happen to her. That changed when see laid eyes on Jackson. For the first time in her life, she didn't think about other boys at all. She only thought about Jackson. Maddie had stayed in touch with Jackson through emails. Which remind Maddie of most romantic email she had ever gotten. It was only four words long but spoke volumes to her. She even memorized it. Not that remembering four words is that hard.

"I missed you today."

Maddie had never had anyone tell her that. Oh yeah, there was the I like you or I love you, but no one had ever told her that before. Add to that the fact that Jackson called every Friday night to tell her about his week and how he thought about her, she was in love. Maddie also knew that she and Jackson were old enough that this might be the real thing too. She had always loved stories where the high school sweet hearts celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary. So, she would hold her breath and take things as slowly and as carefully as possible. What happen yesterday filled her with great hope that this might just happen. Yesterday, she was quite willing to express herself and her feelings towards Jackson fully. But it was Jackson, with great reluctance that put a stop to things. That told her that he could make a difficult decision and follow through with it even when he didn't want too. She could trust him. Look at the unselfish way he guarded his sister's secret. A volleyball landing beside Maddie shook her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the gym.

"Hey, I thought you were suppose to be watching us not daydreaming!" Jackson called to Maddie.

"So you threw a ball at me to wake me up?" Maddie asked as she got the ball.

"Maybe."

Maddie threw that ball at Jackson. Darn! He caught it. She was trying to hit him with the ball. Maddie sat back down and watch the drill the coach was putting them through now. It looked like they were playing a team of four. Jackson serving answered the question at hand. Watching the match was very impressive. Why? Because Jackson and Cooper actually beat the other team. The most be good to do that. The coach had called them in and Maddie got up and walk down by Jackson.

"So Jackson," Coach Conn started, "this is the Maddie I've been hearing so much about?"

"That's right coach. Maddie this is Coach Conn. Coach Conn, Maddie."

She shook hands with him.

"That was great Jackson. I didn't know you and Cooper could beat a four man team."

"Just came back tomorrow Maddie. They start playing a full six man team."

"Why are you having them do that?"

"I've been wondering that myself coach." Cooper added.

"I'll answer the question because the pretty young lady asked. You already know the answer Cooper." Coach started and then turned to Maddie.

"Because it was the only way to get the competition levels higher then the level of play of these two."

"So you're saying that they're equal to a six man team?"

"You just watched them beat a four man team. And I would like to add for the fourth straight day in a row too.

"Wow!"

"I agree with that. Now you two go and hit the showers. Don't take to long Jackson or you just might lose this pretty girl to someone."

"Don't worry coach, I'll hurry. But I don't have to worry about losing her to anyone else. I'm wrapped around her little finger." Jackson kissed her on the check as he headed to the showers.

After getting cleaned up from practice, Cooper went home. Maddie and Jackson went out to eat. Maddie thought they were going to go to a restaurant. Jackson had other plans. First, he stopped at an arts and crafts store and bought a big wicker basket. Then from there they went to a grocery store.

"I thought we were going out to eat." Maddie commented when they pulled in to the stores parking lot.

"We are. We just have to get the eat part first."

"Oh, I see. Is that why we got the basket?"

"You catch on fast." Jackson leaned over and kissed her on the check.

They got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the store.

"So what should we get?" Jackson asked.

"Hmmmm……no lunchables for starters."

"There goes my menu!" Jackson laughed.

"Right. They have a deli here?"

"Walk this way my lady." Jackson bow and jester with his other hand. At the deli, chicken was the choice. Along with the chicken, they got potato salad. Next, they went to the single serve drink area and got drinks.

"Do you want some chips or anything like that?" Jackson asked.

"No, but what about some fruit?"

"That sounds good." They headed over to the fruit section and got some cherries and grapes.

"Dessert?"

"Okay."

Jackson led Maddie over to the bakery area. There they decide on a four count of cupcakes. Then Jackson took Maddie to the paper aisle and got plastic forks and spoons. They also got some napkins and plates. With their meal put together, Jackson paid for everything and they walked back to the car. At the car, Jackson once again opened the door for Maddie. Then he took the bags to the trunk and opened it. He fill the basket with their dinner and took the basket out of the trunk. With the trunk closed, he handed the full basket to Maddie and put the blanket from the trunk in the back seat. Jackson then got into the car and drove to the beach.

They had finished eating and but the basket back in the car. Jackson and Maddie were laying on the blanket looking up at the stars. Maddie had pillowed her head on Jackson shoulder with one arm going over his chest. Jackson had his arm wrapped around Maddie. With his other arm, he was holding Maddie's hand. The sounds of nature was their music. The stars were their movie. It was peaceful, quiet and relaxing. In a word, perfect.

"Maddie."

"Jackson."

"I'm glad you came to Malibu."

"Me too."

(silence)

"Maddie."

"Jackson."

"Thanks for staying in touch with me. Your letters made each day worth getting up for."

"Awww……that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Your welcome."

(silence)

"Jackson."

"Maddie."

"………I never felt this way about anyone before."

"………me too. I feel extremely luck you have found someone like you."

(silence)

"I think there is a word for the way I feel about you."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"You were?"

"Yeah, but I was just a little afraid I might scare you way if I told you."

"I was afraid too. You're just that special to me."

"You want to say it together on the count of three?"

"Okay. 1"

"…2…"

"…3…" they said together.

"I Love You."

They kissed.

If possible, Maddie snuggled herself closer to Jackson, laid her head down on him and burnt this night into her memory.

-------------------------------------------------

"After that, Maddie and Jackson just knew that they were meant to be."

"But Maddie went back to Boston." Jill asked getting caught up in the love story.

"Yes she did, but she went to U.C.L.A. on an academic scholarship. Cooper and Jackson went there on volleyball scholarships.

"Oh! Is that where he proposed to Maddie?" Jill continued to asking questions.

"Yes it was. They were married before the second Olympics that they played in."

"Did you sing at the wedding?" Jill asked.

"Yes I did. But I sang as myself, not as Hannah."

Great-grandma hand over some of the pictures from the wedding to show Jill. As she handed the pictures back, a reminder from Jill's dad stopped the family night.

"Wow! Look at the time. You have school in the morning Jill."

"DAD!"

"Jill."

"Okay." Jill got up and started to head up stairs. She was upset that her dad had put a stop to the story telling, but on the bright side, she could start asking great-grandma about being Hannah tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7: How It All Started

**Chapter 7**

How It All Started

"When did you first know that you wanted to be a singer?" Jill asked.

"Well, I always wanted to be on stage with daddy when he was singing. So, I guess for as long as I can remember."

"When did you get started on you career?"

"Well, I guess that goes all the way back when I was seven. You see I finally…"

-------------------------------------------------

"Why can't I take singing lessons daddy?" A young seven-year-old Miley whined.

"You're to young and your voice isn't done developing yet."

"But daddy, I want to be a singer."

"And where did you get an idea like that?"

"That would be from me Robbie Ray." Dolly spoke up.

"You of all people know how hard it is to become a singer."

"Robbie, what does taking singing lessons and be a singer have to do with each other right now?" Tori asked.

"Because one leads to the other."

"Besides Robbie Ray, I've already told Miley that only one in a million make it in the music world." Dolly defended her niece.

"And I want to be that one daddy and I can't do it if I don't learn how to sing."

"You should know how that feels Robbie. It is your dream too." Tori gently reminded him as she took his hand. Miley took his other hand.

"Please daddy! Please. Can I follow my dream? Please?"

Robbie looked down in to the blue eyes of his daughter. She was looking more and more like her mother everyday, and just like her mother, she had the strength of character to conquer any object in her way. The question was, did he want to be one of those objects? But on the either hand, he had been thinking about ending his career to be with his kids. He could do that and then help Miley learn to sing. Not only that, but he also has the contacts to get her a very good voice coach. He could also teach her how to play the guitar and even the piano too. Yes, she looked like her mother, but on the inside, she was just like him.

"Okay Miley. You can take singing lessons."

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Miley jumped on her dad and hugged ferociously.

"Hold on! Before you go out and find I manager, there are a few rules we have to discuss."

"What daddy??? I'll do anything!"

"First of all, I get to pick your voice teacher."

"Who you thinking about Robbie?" Dolly asked.

"I was thinking about Kay."

"I like her." Tori added.

"She is a good choice." Dolly agreed.

"What else daddy?"

"School comes first. If your grades start to fall, then the singing stops."

"Okay daddy. What else?"

"If you stop having fun, then I'm calling a stop to everything."

"Okay daddy."

And so it began. Robbie was able to get Kay Oswald to be Miley's voice coach. She looked forward to the challenge of developing a voice from the very beginning. Four months after Miley started her lessons, Robbie Ray finished his last tour and retired from singing. Robbie was a much happier person. Not only could he attend all of his kids' activities, he also taught Miley how to play the piano and the guitar.

The first year of Miley's lessons went nothing like she thought they would. Most of the time was spent on learning to breath. Miley thought that was somewhat silly at first. After all, she already knew how to breathe. The other thing they worked on was phrasing. That was the ability to go from the start of one sentence to the end of another on one breath and still have the same strength of voice to sound the same all the way though the sentences. This was hard at first, but as the breathing exercises improved her breathing, the phrasing got easier and easier. The only strange thing about that first year of singing lessons was that no singing was ever done. Miley didn't even look at one piece of music at all. All of her breathing and phrasing exercises were done out of normal reading books. Miley learned not to asked, "What does this have to do with singing?" questions because Kay always give her the same answer all the time. Soon Miley was hearing, "You have to learn to crawl before you walk and walk before you can ran." in her sleep.

Around the start of the second year, Miley finally got to sing. But it was not the type of singing Miley thought it was going to be. The first thing she learned was warm-up exercises for her voice. The sounds that Kay wanted her to make were very embarrassing. However, there were times that she would weather make the warm-up noises then to stand there by the piano and do scales for the whole time period. Miley hated doing scales, but she knew the reason for them and so she did them without too much complaint. She started the year with only a one-octave range. When Miley finished the second year of singing lessons, she had a four-octave range and was halfway through a fifth. Miley was still dismayed that she had yet to pickup a sheet of music yet.

The third year started with her getting her first sheet of music. It was Italian. By this time, Miley knew better to ask why. She just took the music and started to learn the words. It was really weird being able to sing in Italian and not knowing the meaning to a single word. Kay also surprised Miley with something new in her training too. Kay had several music camps that she thought Miley would like to go. Miley was thrilled to have to the chance to go. If Kay thought it was a good idea, then it had to be. Miley ended up going to three different camps that year and enjoyed every single one of them. She also made lots of friends at everyone of them. The experience at the camps taught Miley that she was very lucky to have Kay as a coach. A lot of the things the other kids were having trouble to learn, all at the same time, things she had learned individually with Kay. But one thing the camps did for Miley that Kay had yet to show her was how to be on stage. This got Miley thinking and soon she asked her parents to take dance lessons.

Miley was very busy for a ten year-old. Dance lessons and singing lessons and schoolwork gave her little time during the week. But she forged on. Robbie Ray and Tori watched with pride as their little girl moved forward with her dream. Robbie and Tori started talking about just what the next step should be. If she was going to have a go at being a singer then she was going to need a manger. After much discussion, it was decided that Tori would be her manger. With that decided, Tori and Kay sat down to discuss where Miley was in her training. It was decided that they would go one more year with Miley's lessons she would start her career. Fate would stop Miley Stewart from having a music career.

Start of her fourth year of lessons in singing and dancing was an exciting time for Miley. Her voice matured nicely and she had a strong powerful singing voice. Kay was very proud. Miley found she was a natural when it came to dancing and quickly moved up in the experience levels. There was only one problem she was having. Miley was becoming something of a name at all the music camps that she has been going too. Because of this all of the new kids and some of the ones that Miley was not friends with started to kiss up to her. Trying to get Miley to do their things or brag about being her friend to make others feel bad. Miley came home crying at the end of the week because of everything that had happen.

"Why are you crying Miley?" Tori asked her daughter as they drove home.

"I didn't like camp this week."

"Why?"

"Because all the new kids and the mean kids tried to get me to be on their side."

"Why would they do that?" Tori asked even though she that she knew.

"Because I'm the best singer. They thought they could do anything or get away with anything if I was on their side because I'm the best singer there."

"Well dear, you're going to find that is what's going to happen once you become famous."

"Did it happen to daddy?"

"Yes, it did. More times then he wants to remember."

"What about Aunt Dolly?"

"Her too."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a singer then." A very sadden Miley said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want people to treat me differently. I just want to be me. What I'm I going to do?"

"Well, that is a problem that your manger can solve for you dear."

"But you're my manger mom." Miley smiled.

"So don't worry about it then." Tori smiled back.

"Okay mommy, I'll let my manger handle it then."

Tori talk over the problem with Robbie and Dolly. They decided the best course of action was to give Miley a stage name and maybe change her look so that people wouldn't recognize her. Dolly suggested a wig. If it was a different color and style from the way that Miley wore her hair and some make-up then she would look like a different person. However, it was a few weeks before the idea was brought to Miley. Tori wanted to have a stage name first. An idea for a name didn't come to her right away until she was watching on of her favorite movies. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. In the movie, Indy reveals that his famous name is really the dog's name. But the thought stuck. What state would make a good name? That was a silly question. What was Robbie's favorite football team and their most famous quarterback. The team was the 49ers and the quarterback was Joe Montana. So, Montana would make a nice last name. What about a first name. Rhyming or similar names always were the easiest to remember. But what went with Montana? Other than banana. After a visit to the computer and half an hour of work, Tori found Hannah.

When Tori finally told Miley about her idea, Miley was all for it. The first thing to do was to go and find a wig. After hours of looking, Miley and Tori found a honey blonde color wig that had long bangs and went half way down Miley's back. It was a winner. Next they went to the make-up counter at their favorite department store. With her new wig on and an half hour make over and buying the selected make-up, it was time for clothes. Buying the clothes took the longest and was the most fun they had. With their bank account a lot lighter and arms loaded with bags, Miley and Tori headed home. That weekend, Tori had planned a party. Dolly and Kay were also invited. After dinner was over, Miley and Tori went back to Miley's bedroom to change.

"Okay. The reason we are here tonight is to meet a new person in our lives. Now this person is going to became a very big singing star."

"Oh! You mean Miles mom." Jackson interrupted.

"Sorry Jackson, I don't. Miley is not going to be a singing star. But this person is. I would like to introduce to you, the one, the only, HANNAH MONTANA!!!"

Miley came out and took a bow to all the applause.

"Where's Miley at?" Jackson asked.

"It's me Jackson." Miley told him.

"No way!"

"Tell him mom."

"That's Miley."

"You look great sweet pea! I like the hair color." Aunt Dolly told her.

"No one well ever recognize you as Miley in that outfit bud."

"But why do you want to look different Miles?" Jackson asked.

"Because I don't want to have happen to me what happened to daddy or Aunt Dolly. I just want to be treat as me when I'm not on stage."

"As long as no one knows that your Hannah Montana sweet pea, you'll be fine."

"You hear that Jackson?" Miley asked

"I hear you…Hannah Montana."

One month later, Hannah Montana won her first talent contest. The first of many contests that would help build the starting foundation for her career.

-------------------------------------------------

"By the time I turned eleven, I was doing some opening acts for some of the performers in the area. That was because Aunt Dolly and my daddy put the word out. It wasn't long afterwards that I got a demo and a record deal offer."

"How many people ever knew that you were Hannah Montana?" Jill asked.

"Not that many people. There was some family members and just my very closest friends and my husband of course. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him he was dating on of the most eligible female pop stars on the charts." Great-grandma laughed as she told us.

"Was it really that big of a deal?" I asked.

"Honey, I was most download image on the internet. Heck, I also was the pin up queen for quiet a few years too."

"Let's talk about the first year of your career. What was the biggest thing that happen then?"

Great-grandma got very quiet after I asked her that question.

"What's wrong great-grandma?"

"Well, it's just that was also the worse year of my life."

"Why? What happen?"

"That was the year my mom died."


	9. Chapter 8: The Worse Year Of My Life

Author's Note: I know that a few of you readers have been waiting on this chapter. I hope this measures up to what you were expecting from me. I found this chapter was hard for me to write. WARNING:(you know who YOU is) Tissues needed.

**Chapter 8**

The Worse Year Of My Life

"If you don't want to talk about what happen then that's okay great-grandma." Jill wasn't sure if she wanted to hear about this.

"No, it's okay. For the longest time I couldn't talk about it. Not even to my best friends Oliver and Lilly."

"Are you sure?" Jill asked one more time.

"I'm sure sweetie. It was May and we had high hopes of…"

-------------------------------------------------

"If you win this next talent contest Miley, we can get a demo set up and maybe even a record deal." Tori told Miley as they drove home from opening for a small club in Nashville.

"You really think so?"

"Marty Klein, your dad's old manger, says your starting to create quiet a stir in the music world. Plus I've had a few phone calls from some record companies about you. No big ones yet, but some nibbles."

"WOW! Do you think I'm going to make it?"

"Looks like you're about ready to take off Miley."

-----

Hannah was standing on the stage at the Grand Ole Opry. She was holding hands with the only other contestant that was left. Reba McEntire was getting ready to announce the winner as the third place winner left the stage.

"And the winner of the 2002 Nashville's Young Singer Competition is," Reba opened the envelop and read the name, "HANNAH MONTANA!"

Hannah screamed and hugged her fellow contestant and then run over to Reba and hugged her. Reba handed Hannah a trophy.

"Congratulations Hannah."

"Thank you."

"The word on the street is that some big record companies are out there looking at you. Any word on that?"

"My manger tells me she's been getting a few nibbles. But a few have been waiting to see how I did here."

"Well then I look forward you seeing you on the charts soon. Although I must say I'm glad it wouldn't be on the country charts. Lord knows I don't need anymore competition."

"Thanks. Hearing you say that really means a lot to me."

Hannah left the stage as Reba ended the show.

-----

Backstage, her mom was waiting for her. Robbie and Jackson were in the audience. Hannah and her mom hugged each other.

"You did great honey!"

"Thanks mom."

"Oh, by the way, tomorrow after school, we have an appointment with Hollywood Records."

"Are you serious?" Hannah squealed.

"She looks serious to me." Reba said as she came up behind them.

"Hi Reba and yes I am Hannah."

"How is Robbie Ray doing Tori?"

"He couldn't be happier. Robbie really enjoys being able to watch Miley and Jackson grow-up."

"Does he plan on making a come back?"

"Not right now."

"To bad, but it's great that he knows what he wants."

"It is nice having him at home."

"Congratulations on the offer from Hollywood Records Tori. Seems like you have yourself a winner with Hannah here."

-----

Life as an up and coming pop star was a busy life. Hollywood Records plan was to go all out with Hannah Montana and the fact that school was now out for the summer worked well with their plan. They viewed her as the complete package since she already had a proven songwriter in her corner in the form of Robbie Ray Stewart and a young and very talented band. The first thing they did was to get Hannah into the studio to cut her first album. Once the album was done, a large publicity campaign was planned. This included the talk show circuit, radio talk show circuit and all the music TV shows. With in months of signing with Hollywood Records, Hannah Montana was blitzing the airwaves and climbing the charts. With the first part of the campaign in action, Hollywood Records turn their attention to the second part of their campaign.

The first part of the campaign took place over the summer. So, when Miley returned to school that fall, she was in for a very big surprise. Hannah Montana Mania had taken hold of her school, just like it had everywhere else. Miley was very glad that no one knew that she was Hannah Montana. Miley smiled secretly to herself as she remember how some of the "in crowd" that would not give her the time of day had thrown their selves at Hannah at some of the CD signings. Yes, her mom's plan of creating Hannah Montana was working very nicely. She still had her friends, no one was trying to get her to be on their side because of who she was and best of all, she was still just plain old Miley Stewart to everyone at school.

Hollywood Records next move was to get Hannah out in the public eye. The best way to do that was with all the fall award shows and their red carpet interviews. For the shows, Hannah would either sing, present an award or both. Then it was time for Christmas specials. Once again, Hollywood Records got Hannah on as many specials as possible. As winter break started to draw near, rumors were started to get the word out that Hannah was going to do a small one-week tour to start the New Year out with a bang. This was only confirmed when Hannah herself confirmed the rumor on a late night talk show. It was a simple concert tour of five cities: Cincinnati, Ohio, Louisville, Kentucky, Evansville, Indiana, Memphis, Tennessee, and Nashville, Tennessee. The tour was to kick off on New Year's Eve in Cincinnati on TV and end seven days later in Nashville.

Miley's first tour was to be a simple bus tour. Hannah was going to give a New Year's Eve concert that would be televised. Everything was going great in Cincinnati, but there were some problems in Louisville. Tori went to find Miley to let her know what was going to happen.

"Miley, there is some problems with the union workers in Louisville."

"Is it going to cancel the concert mom?"

"No. Nancy (the Hollywood Record rep) and I are going to drive there and get it work out."

"Are you going to be back in time for the concert mom?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world honey. I promise."

"Thanks mom."

"Where's your dad at?"

"He and Jackson are inside the arena."

"Just remember not to let anyone on the bus if you don't have your wig on and don't leave the bus without your wig."

"Yes mom. I love you."

"See you on stage dear." Tori smiled at Miley and left the bus.

Tori and Nancy rented a car and set out for Louisville, a three-hour drive.

-----

As they drove, they listen to the radio and the weather reports that were coming over the airwaves. A winter storm warning was out and warning people to use caution when it came to long distance traveling. Tori and Nancy got to Louisville with no problems three hours later. The meeting with the union reps and the concert hall reps took a lot longer than Tori or Nancy thought they would. When the problems where solved, it was around seven o'clock at night. Tori and Nancy hurried back to the car to head back to Cincinnati. As they drove back the weather system that had been forecast for, the night started to hit the area.

"Where is mom at? She promised that she would be here." Miley was talking to her dad.

"Don't worry bud. Your mom will get here when she gets here. Now you have to get ready. The fans with backstage passes will be getting here in an hour."

"Okay daddy."

Miley went back to her bedroom in the tour bus and started to get ready. After she was ready, Hannah, Robbie Ray and Jackson went into the arena.

Hannah noticed that it was lightly snowing. She loved the snow. One of the most favorite things she liked to do in the snow was to make snow angels with her mom. Hannah looked to the parking lot entrance wondering where her mom was. She never broke a promise.

-----

The snow was coming down heavy now making visibility very bad. The snowplows were keeping up with the snow, barely. Conditions were supposed to be getting better the closer to Cincinnati you got, but that was still over two hours away.

"I don't know Nancy, maybe we should stop and wait out the storm." Tori put voice to her concern.

"I don't know Tori. Do you want to stop?"

"Not really."

"Me either. What say we think about it again in thirty minutes."

"Okay, that sounds good."

Tori searched the radio stations for more information on the storm.

-----

Hannah was backstage in her dressing room when the first fans started to show up. She put her best face on for her fans, but deep inside all she could do was worry about where her mom was. Every now and then, Hannah would look to Robbie Ray as he would came back into the dressing room and he would noticed that Hannah was looking at him for information. He would just shake his head in response.

No one really knew how or where it started, all they knew for sure was that it happen. The other thing that everyone was sure of was that the weather played a big part in it. By the time, everything was cleaned up and the count was done, sixty-four cars were involved one way or another. However, before any of that happen, the emergency crews where just starting to show up.

"Okay everyone, time to clear out so Hannah can get ready for the concert." Robbie Ray and some security guards started to move the crowd out of the dressing room. Once the room was cleared, Hannah asked her dad again about her mom. Once again, Robbie told her that there was no news. What Robbie didn't tell Hannah was that he was worried sick. Robbie, unlike Hannah, had been listening to the weather reports and was hanging by the phones waiting for his wife to call and tell him that she was safe in some motel or some place. He just couldn't show his fear to Hannah or Jackson. He had to be strong for his kids.

The rescue and clean-up operation was going on now for two hours when a paramedic came to a car with two women in it. They were both dead. Checking for identification in the purses, she made a discovery that hit close to home. In both purses were passes for the Hannah Montana tour identifying that both of the women were part of the tour; the tour that was giving a New Year Eve concert in half an hour; the very same tour that she was going to take her kids to tomorrow night. She got on her radio and called this in to her chief.

"Hello Cincinnati! Are you ready to rock in the New Year?" Hannah yelled to the crowd. The returning roar filled the arena. Meanwhile, a messenger found Robbie Ray and took him to the office. There in the office, his life as he knew it came to an end. Out on the stage, Hannah sang to the crowds delight.

"Thank you Cincinnati! I really enjoyed bring in the New Year with y'all. Everyone take care and drive home safely. Good Night!"

Hannah came off the stage and looked for her mom, she didn't know yet. She hurried to her dressing room to see if her mom was there and also because of backstage passes her fans had. When Hannah opened the door, all she found was Jackson.

"Where's mom?"

"I don't know. Dad asked me to wait here for you."

"Just remember I'm Hannah and not Miley."

"Yes Hannah I know."

There was a knock on the door.

"That will be my fans. Remember, I'm Hannah."

Hannah got up, went to the door, and open it to find her band.

"What are you does doing here already and where are the fans at?" A confused Hannah asked.

"Your dad asked that we come back here." David, her guitarist, told her.

"He say why?"

"No."

Hannah closed the door after her band was in the room. Everyone started to talk about the concert until Robbie came into the dressing room.

Jackson was the first one to notice the look on his dad's face.

"What's wrong dad?"

Everyone else in the dressing room got quiet.

"Miley. Jackson…" Robbie faltered.

"What's wrong daddy? Where's mom?" Miley asked with a sinking feeling.

"There was a big pile-up caused by the storm and…"

"NO!" Miley stated firmly.

"Your mom and Nancy…"

"They're going to be alright! Right daddy?" Tears were starting to fall.

Jackson was just sitting there on the couch shaking his head not really seeing anything.

"No Miley…" tears where coming down Robbie's face now.

"Your wrong daddy! YOUR WRONG!"

"I'm sorry Miley, but she's gone."

Miley stood up, pulled her wig off, threw it at her dad, ran into the restroom, and locked the door. With her back on the door, Miley slide down to the floor crying. The death of Hannah Montana's manger and the wife of Robbie Ray Stewart in the multi-car pile-up was the lead story for the news the next morning. No one was surprised that the rest of the stops were cancelled.

The funerals proved to be a test of Miley's endurance. Hannah had gone to Nancy's funeral with no problem. The problem was that Hannah and Miley needed to be at Tori's funeral. Dolly was the one that found the solution for everyone. Luann would be Miley. No one would want to talk to Miley. The press would be trying to talk to Hannah. Luckily, the security was tight enough and the press never got close enough to ask any questions.

As time went by, Miley started to withdrawal. Her grades started to fall. Music was gone from her life. Miley hadn't sung at all since finding out about her mom. Robbie was getting very worried about her. Everything came to a head when the nightmares started. Robbie set out to find help for his girl before he lost her too.

Robbie found the answer he was looking for in two forms. One was Dr. Carol Jones. The other was her mom's diaries. Talking with Dr. Jones got her and the family through most of the grieving process, but it was Tori's diary that restored the music to Miley's life.

-------------------------------------------------

"You mean to tell me that you almost stopped being Hannah Montana." Jill asked.

"Yes, I almost stopped being Hannah. It was my mom's loving words in her diaries that reawake the music that was in my heart. I still have her diaries with me back home. They're my most prized procession."

That night as Jill lay in bed, she thought about how what happen to her great-grandma affected the rest of her family. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized how the writings of one person affected the rest of the world.

**A/N: I hope you approved of my version of this sad time in Miley's life. Thanks RJB**


	10. Chapter 9: Research

**Chapter 9**

Research

It was Ricky's free period and he was entering the library to do some research for a school project. He was walking around the tables to find a good spot to work when he spotted Jill over in a corner by herself with her head bent down in hard concentration. As Ricky walked up to Jill, she made no move to his presents. He stepped behind Jill and started reading what was on her laptop. The more he read the more his mouth started to fall open.

"wow" he said in a soft whisper.

Jill jumped at the sound.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jill asked as she recovered and shut the laptop as quickly as she could.

Ricky sat down by a very upset looking Jill.

"How long have you been standing there and just how much did you see?"

"So it's true?"

"Yes it's true and you better not say a word to anyone. Why do you think I was sitting way over here for in the first place?"

"I just thought you didn't when to be bothered. I didn't know you where hiding anything."

Jill looked around, opened her laptop back up, and looked around the library.

"Okay. I copied this onto my laptop last night. But you have to swear as my best friend since first grade not to tell a soul."

"Have I ever told any of your secrets to anyone?"

"There was that time in third grade…"

"Do you always have to bring that up when ever you swear me to secrecy?"

"Yes I do. It keeps you humble."

"It was only a piece of candy Jill."

"But it was my secret candy that my brother eat."

"I recall that you got me and your brother to buy you a new candy bar each without telling either one of us what you were doing."

"Okay, I forgive you. Again."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot. So what are you going to show me?"

Jill moved the pointer though a series of commands and the documentary that her great-grandma made started to play. Jill watched Ricky as he watched the video. As Ricky watch the video his mouth fall open again and his eyes got as huge as saucers. By the end of the video, Ricky was looking at Jill with total shock on his face.

"You mean to say that no one ever found out."

"That's what I've been doing here the first part of free period. And the answer to your question is yes. No one EVER found out."

"Your serious. Everything is totally true about your great-grandma and no one ever knew."

"Not a soul."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. You heard what great-grandma and her friends' said. Heck, her friend Lilly is my great-grandmother too. What do you think about that?"

"No way!"

"Yep. Lilly's son and great-grandma's daughter married each other."

"Oh, by the way, do you know who Oliver Oken was?"

"No. Should I?"

"He was just on of the leading sports broadcasters of his time is all."

"Are you kidding me?"

"He worked for ESPN for over forty years. So, once again I ask, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet."

Jill sat there looking at her laptop for a while. Ricky let her think.

"Can you come over after school so I can talk this out?"

"What time?"

"How does four o'clock sound with supper?"

"Deal."

-------------------------------------------------

Ricky walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Great-grandma Miley answered the door.

"Hello. You must be Jill's friend Rick."

"Yes ma'am. And you must be her Great-Grandma Miley."

"Come in. It's nice to met you."

"Same here."

Ricky was staring at the person that once was Hannah Montana and was thinking about everything that Hannah had done during her career and her life when Miley interrupted his thoughts.

"First time to met someone famous?"

"What?"

"Jill told me she told you about me being Hannah Montana."

"Oh yes ma'am. Sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just that you look some much like Hannah Montana now. Doesn't anyone ever ask you if you were her?"

"Well, when my hair was brown, no one noticed, but yes I did for a while when my hair turn to this color. However, I don't have that problem in my community."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Jill is upstairs in her room."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Rick…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please call me great-grandma. Ma'am makes me sound old." Miley laughed.

"Yes ma', I mean great-grandma." Ricky smiled. Then he turned and went up to Jill's room.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jill." Ricky greeted her as he came into her room. Jill was sitting at her desk with her laptop working on her report.

"Hi Ricky."

"I just met your great-grandma. I can't believe you didn't like her."

"Well, the more I find out about her the more I really like her. She is such an amazing person. Look at this article here."

Jill turned her laptop so Ricky could see it better. It was a story about how she helped spearhead a development project at a children's hospital for cancer. The project was to build a recreational center for the family members and the patients that were at the hospital. The article even said they named the recreational center after her. What really got Ricky's attention was that she did it when she was only fourteen! Jill also showed Ricky articles about her work with the Leukemia Fountain and how she shared all of her profits with them. One of the articles even gives Hannah Montana credit for helping to financing must of the major cures for leukemia that there were today.

"WOW! Even with all of this, she never took credit for any of it as herself?"

"Not once. All the awards and all the credit for all the good things she did always went to Hannah Montana."

"So what are you going to do with your report?"

"That's my problem. I don't know what to do. I mean look here."

Jill pulled up her report notes and showed them to Ricky. The first thing he saw was how her great-great-great-grandmother leaded the way for women in women's volleyball in the Olympics of 1964. Then there was her great-great-grandfather and his singing career. This was followed with her great-granduncle Jackson and his incredible beach volleyball career of eighteen years, four gold medals, and all the national championships and tournaments he won. This was topped off with her great-grandma Miley being Hannah Montana and all the humanitarian work for children's medicine that she did as Hannah Montana.

"I thought you said your family was boring." Ricky laughed.

"Not helping here."

"Look Jill, believe it or not, your family has done a lot to shape history. Your great-great-great-grandma blazed a trail in women's sports just like your great-granduncle brought beach volleyball to the of level competition and popularity it has today. Then look at the influence your great-great-grandpa's music career had on your great-grandma. I mean, look at everything you are finding out about her and she did it without taking one bit of credit for it either."

"I know. I'm just afraid no one is going to believe me. Oh yeah, get this. My other great-grandma, Lilly, great-grandma's best friend growing up, do you know who she is?"

"No."

Jill got up from the desk and walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and handed them to Ricky.

"Here."

"What do I want with your pants."

"Read the label."

"It says Lilly."

Jill watched Ricky as realization spread across his face.

"No way!"

Jill just nodded.

"Lilly became Hannah Montana's fashion designer after college I think. I haven't gotten the story on that one yet. Anyways, because Lilly was designing for Hannah Montana, it was only a matter of time before she took off as a designer."

"WOW! Do you know what this might mean?"

"No please tell me." Jill replied sarcastically.

"You're VERY and I do mean VERY RICH!"

"I'd have to ask dad about that. But Sammie told me that all the copyrights for the Hannah Montana songs are in mom's name. However, you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"What am I going to do for my report?"

"I thought you didn't want to do this report."

"After all these years you still haven't learn have you."

"Yes I have, but why is it that girls are the only ones that get to change their minds."

"Because we're girls." Jill giggled.

"Well, I guess you just start from the top and work your way down."

"But no one will believe me or more likely they will say I'm bragging."

"No they won't."

"And do you stop to think what is going to happen when I tell them that Hannah Montana was the stage name for my great-grandma?"

"That all depends on weather or not you want to tell them?" Great-grandma commented as she stood in the doorway.

"But I want to tell them great-grandma."

"Then don't worry about what they will think. Jill dear, you're going to find that there are people like Rick here that will always have your back and there will be people who will not believe you no matter how much the truth hits them in the face."

Ricky watched Jill through the whole little pep talk that her great-grandma gave her and finally saw her relax about her project. Ricky had to admit to himself that her family had done quite a bit. It really was amazing.

"So you're okay if I tell everyone that you were Hannah Montana."

"Honey, I'm ninety-five years old. If people want to try and track me down because they finally find out that I was Hannah Montana, I think I can handle it now."

"Thanks great-grandma."

"Supper's ready." Great-grandma told the pair.

-------------------------------------------------

After supper, the family had fallen into a routine. The only difference this time was that Ricky was sitting in the love seat with me instead of Sammie. He was sitting on the floor.

"So great-grandma, just how did you get your career back on track after your mom's death?"


	11. Chapter 10: Starting A New

**Chapter 10**

Starting A New

"Thanks for letting me sit in on this night's stories Jill."

"No problem. So great-grandma, how did you get your sing career going again?"

"Wait. You mean you actually stop singing." Ricky asked.

"For about four months after my mom died. I just didn't have the joy anymore. However, one day, daddy brought my mom's diaries to me to read."

-------------------------------------------------

"Who's there?" Miley asked from her bed in her dark room.

"It's me bud. Can I come in?"

"Doesn't matter if you do or not."

Robbie opened the door to Miley's room. It used to be a room of light and colors, happiness and joy. Now it was a room of dark depression. It had been four months since they laid Tori to rest. Miley had gotten so depressed about her mom that Robbie had the whole family going to a counselor. It had help Jackson and his self handle their grief, but nothing seem to be reaching Miley. The counselor suggested giving something to Miley that was extremely personal for Tori. Robbie had no idea what would help Miley, but when the nightmares started, Robbie had lost all hope for his Miley.

As part of his grieving, Robbie finally started to pick-up Tori's things and decided on what to keep and what to give away when he came across Tori's diaries. Robbie sat down on the bed and started to read.

"Dad. You okay?" Jackson asked as he checked up on his dad.

"What? Oh, I'm okay. I was just reading some of your mom's diaries."

Jackson walked over to his dad and joined him on the bed. Picking up a diary, Jackson started to read. After a while, Jackson broke the silence.

"Wow dad. It's kind of like being inside of mom's head. I can almost hear her saying this stuff as she wrote it."

"Thank you Jackson. I'm proud of you. Help me gather up the diaries."

Robbie and Jackson walked to Miley's room and Robbie knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Miley asked from her bed in her dark room.

"It's me bud. Can I come in?"

"Doesn't matter if you do or not." Miley rolled over onto her side as Robbie and Jackson came into her room.

"Hey bud, I know you miss your mom. I know how you feel…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!"

"Jackson and I loved your mom very much and we miss her just as much now that she's gone."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!?! IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE'S GONE!! She was driving back for me. It's my fault that mom's gone. My fault." Miley rolled back onto her stomach and buried her head into her pillow. Jackson walked to one side of the bed and Robbie to the other side and both of them sat down.

"This books where your mom's diaries. As you can see, she had quite a few of them. She was always writing in them. There's quite a bit in them about you and your singing."

On hearing, this Miley rolled onto her back and looked at her dad and Jackson through puffy red eyes. Her face was wet from crying.

"You really should read this Miles."

"We'll just leave them here on your desk bud." Robbie and Jackson got up, put the diaries on the desk, and went to leave. Robbie stopped and turned around and sat on the bed again.

"Everything is going to be alright bud." Robbie kiss his daughter on the forehead and got up to leave.

"Will it daddy? Will ever be okay again?"

"The answer to that question is sitting on your desk bud."

Robbie quietly close the door to Miley's room.

Miley laid there on her bed and looked at the diaries on her desk. Was the answer she was looking for really in them? Miley wasn't sure how long she laid there looking at the diaries, but as time went by, there was a pulling from inside of her. She tried to resist it at first but it keep growing. If she looked away from the diaries, she just had to look back at them. Miley just couldn't take her eyes off them. Not them really. It was more of an it. One book of all of the diaries seem to be calling to her. The more her mind tried to refuse the fact, her heart wanted nothing more than to go over to that diary and to start reading it. It was another thirty minutes, but in the end, the heart won. Miley got up slowly as the mind still put up resistance to the fact that it might not be her fault. She stopped in front of the desk and looked at the diaries as the mind made on last attempt at stopping her, but in the end, the heart won out again. Miley reached out and lifted the other diaries off the one she wanted. She put the others down and pick up the diary that was calling to her. Laying down on her bed, Miley propped her head up on her pillow and open the diary to the first page.

Year 2002: book two 

_June 12_

_Today was the first day of recording for Miley's first album. I was SO proud of her. All the hard work she put in is finally buying off for her. I so much wanted to tell everyone that was MY little girl!! But I knew I couldn't. Hannah Montana is as much my little girl as Miley is. After all, they are the same person. Everyone in the control room was just amazed at how well that Miley could sing. As one person put it: " Hannah has a God given voice to be shared with the world." She gets that from Robbie. Although when ever I tell him that, he always says the same thing. "She my have my voice, but she looks just like you." That my be so, but all I know is that God gave me two of his littlest angels and I get to help one of them do what she loves best and that is to sing._

As Miley read on, the tears of depression ended and tears of love started to come. Miley didn't stop reading until she came to the last entry. It was December 31. Miley couldn't bring herself to read it. She did noticed that there were still a few pages left in the diary. The first thing she did was to get a new box of tissues and push the used ones onto the floor. Then she went to her closet and pulled her guitar out from the back. After that, she got a pencil from her desk and sat down on the bed. Opening the new box of tissues, Miley dried her face off one last time. Then she thought about her mom and strummed her guitar a few times. This went on for about an hour before she returned to the top of the song.

I miss you. I miss your smile… 

Robbie was just about to check on Miley when he heard her start to sing for the first time since the accident. He stood there and listen to the song that Miley had written. When she was done, Robbie decided to let her have time to herself. Besides, he needed a tissue.

"I promise mom. I'll never stop singing again."

-----

Fate has a strange way of working sometimes. At a family meeting, it was decided that Robbie would take over as Hannah's manager. Robbie worked hard on putting a new album together for Hannah. He knew that this would be the one that would make or break her career. The gap of time way from the music world and her newness to the singing world meant that she was not yet really established. This meant the next album had to smash it way into the charts to show that she did belong there. Robbie worked very hard to get the right mixture of songs put together for her. Hollywood Records worked hard on getting a new record campaign and major tour set-up. This is where fate stepped in. It was one year ago to the day that she started to record her first album.

As school ended for the year, Miley was able to turn her grades around. However, the big buzz was the release and tour of Hannah Montana. But before any of that could happen, Miley, Robbie and her counselor worked on her handling questions about Tori's death. The real problem was that Tori was not the mother of Hannah Montana, she was the mother of Miley. But it was Miley that had to answer the questions. So, they worked on it until she could answer the questions. All the hard worked paid off. The album lived up to the press hype and more; the tour was sold out in every city; the album destroyed the competition on the charts; and Miley was able to handle the questions about Tori on the talk show circuit and interviews she had. It seemed that the absence of Hannah Montana because of the accident only made the fan support for her even greater than anyone had expected. The numbers at the end of the summer were impressive. Hannah had the number one album, the number one single, the number one video, and had three songs in the top forty. Hannah and beaten the sophomore curse of teenage singers and was now a name to be taken very seriously.

As the new school year started, Hollywood Records and Robbie were starting to work on a new album for Hannah to work on in the spring. Miley for her part kept writing songs too. Some of the songs her dad took and polished for her so that they could use them. As the school year started to end, Hollywood Records decided two things. First, the third album they wanted to do live. The second was to ask Hannah if she would move to the Los Angeles area. This would put their "golden goose" by the headquarters and main production studios. The second decision called for a family meeting on the part of the Stewarts. After a long and sometimes heated discussion, it was decided to move. Jackson and Miley stayed with their grandma as Robbie went out to California to look for a new home.

-------------------------------------------------

"By the end of the school, we started packing for the move to Malibu. Daddy was doing double duty. Not only was he getting things packed up for the move, he was also putting the finishing touches on the summer concert tour and making sure everything was ready for the live album."

"Was the move hard for you after your mom's passing?" Ricky asked.

"It was at first, but when we finally got settled into the new house, I met the two most important people in my life."


	12. Chapter 11: Lilly and Oliver

**Chapter 11**

Lilly and Oliver

"That would be Lilly and Oliver?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. Would you believe that we almost didn't become friends?"

"No way! What happen great-grandma?" Sammie asked.

"Well, it started after we first moved in to our new house…"

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Oliver were walking home from the mall when they walked past the old Bell house. It had been empty for a year when construction workers started to work on it. That took about a month. It had been two weeks since the construction workers were there and today moving vans were out front.

"I wonder if they have any kids our age Oliver?"

"I haven't heard anything about the people moving in."

They stopped at the end of the road and watched as the movers went about carrying boxes into the house.

"I don't see anyone do you?'

"Just the movers Lilly."

"Maybe we can come back later to see if they have any kids."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

-----

The next day, Lilly and Oliver headed over to the old Bell house to meet the new owners. As they walked up to the house, they could hear a Hannah Montana song.

"Is that Hannah Montana?" Lilly asked.

"It sounds like her, but I don't recognize the song. Do you?"

"No I don't. Is that a new one?"

"They say her next album is going to be a live one."

"OLIVER! You don't think…"

"What?"

"They said she was moving!"

"Who was moving?"

"HANNAH MONTANA you donut."

Lilly and Oliver just looked at each other and then run the rest of the way to the door and knock. The music stopped. They looked at each other and held their breath and crossed their fingers. The door opened to reveal……a brown hair girl about their age. Lilly and Oliver were disappointed for a brief second, but recovered quickly.

"Hi. Can I help you." The girl had a southern accent. She was about as tall as Lilly. Her hair went down to about the middle of her back. She had blue-eyes and was slight of built.

"Hi. I'm Lilly Truscott and this is Oliver Oken. We just wanted to stop by and say hi and to see if there was anyone here that was our age."

"Hi my name is Miley Stewart." The three shook hands for the very first time.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Oliver asked.

"Just me, my brother and dad."

"oh" Oliver said a little disappointed.

"You okay Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Funny story. When we were walking up to your house, we heard a Hannah Montana song that sounded new and with the news that Hannah was moving to someplace in Malibu, we kind of thought it was you. Funny uh?" Lilly laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Funny. Uh, that was the radio. Yeah. I turned it off when I heard you knocking. Yeah." Miley looked nervous too. "Look, I've still have a lot of unpacking to do yet. It was really nice meeting y'all. Maybe we could hang out sometime later."

"That would be great! Do you want my phone number?"

"Sure let me get something to write with." Miley turned to get a pencil and paper and then came back to the door. Miley wrote down Lilly's number and Oliver's number. They told each other good-bye. Miley closed the door and sighed in relief. She was going to have to be more careful here.

"Boy she acted weird." Oliver observed.

"Did you notice her accent? I wonder where she is from."

"Well, she certainly not Hannah."

"Yeah. You're right about that Oliver. It would have been nice if she was."

"Yeah" Oliver agreed with a far off look on his face that he always got when he was thinking about Hannah.

-----

Little did they know at that time that they did met Hannah Montana. They just didn't know it yet. Lilly was looking forward to hanging out with someone that was her age that wasn't tinted by Amber and Ashley yet. However, as they waited for Miley to call them, the more the time stretched out. Whenever Lilly went over to Miley's house, no one was ever home. Soon, Lilly gave up on Miley. What Lilly didn't know was that Miley was on tour as Hannah Montana. They would not meet as Lilly and Miley until school started. They would however meet as Hannah and Lilly at a CD signing. When they met at the CD signing, Miley felt very guilt about not being able to get back to Lilly because of Hannah. She was determined to make it up to Lilly once school started in a few weeks.

As Miley walked to school on the first day, she soon met up with Lilly and Oliver.

"Hi. Lilly and Oliver. Right?"

"Yes." Lilly said guardedly and picked up her pace.

Miley looked over to Oliver who just shrugged. Both picked up their pace to catch up with Lilly.

"What's that about?" Oliver asked as he and Miley caught up to Lilly.

"It's obvious she doesn't want to hang out with us or she would have called like she promised. Just like Amber did to me."

"Who is Amber and why are you comparing me to her?"

"She use to be Lilly's best friend until another girl moved in to the school."

"Ashley." Sneered Lilly.

"She broke up their friendship and now they kind of torment us."

"Oh I get it! Instead of asking me what I did this summer, you just assume that I'm just like them. Fine! If you want to think the worse of me before you even know me or ask me what I did, just be that way!"

Miley and Lilly glared daggers at each other.

"What did you do this summer?" Oliver asked so gently and kindly that Miley was taken aback for a few seconds. Then she turned her head to look at him. Miley wasn't going to answer Oliver, but the look on his face drove the thought from her mind. She couldn't tell them about touring as Hannah, but she could tell them the other stuff that she did. Even if it hurt, and the hurt was trying to get out all summer long. Now it found a way out.

"We went back to Tennessee to give away the rest of my mom's stuff."

"Why would you do that?" Lilly asked. Miley turned Lilly and took a step closer. With tears starting to fall, Miley leaned in close to Lilly and through clinched teeth and told her.

"Because my mom is dead." With that, Miley turned around and run back home.

"Good job Lilly." Oliver told her and then ran after Miley.

"How was I suppose to know?" Lilly said to no one and then ran after Oliver and Miley.

Miley ran down the street to the beach and kept running. The emotions that she had to hold in check all summer were now coming out. Miley didn't know how long she had been running, just that she fall down tired. Miley sat up and pulled her legs up, rested her crossed arms on her knees, buried her head on her arms and cried. Oliver was the first one to reach her.

"Miley…(pant)…Miley…(pant)…you…(pant)…okay?"

"Go away! Leave me along."

"Please don't me mad at us."

"Miley…I'm…sorry…I…was stupid. Please give me another chance. Please." Lilly begged.

Miley just sat there with her head on her arms. Lilly sat down right next to Miley. Oliver did the same on the other side. Throwing caution to the wind, Lilly took Miley into a hug and held her. For her part, Miley let her.

"I'll be right back." Oliver told them as he look at his watch.

"Miley." Lilly tried to start but stopped. Miley was down to sniffles now.

"Miley, I'm really, really, really sorry. Please forgive me. I really do want to be your friend."

"I could use a friend." Miley said looking up at Lilly.

"What about two friends?" Oliver asked as he came back.

"I like that too."

Oliver handed her some napkins and a drink. Then he passed one to Lilly.

"So your from Tennessee." Oliver started.

-----

They sat there and talked with each other all day long until Miley's phone rang.

"Hello…no daddy…no daddy…sorry daddy…yes daddy…bye daddy."

"Was that your dad?" Lilly asked.

"Yes and schools been over for an hour now."

"OH NO!" Lilly and Oliver reacted at the same time.

"You guys better come to my house and my dad can call your parents and explain everything to them."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Well are parents were going to have to meet some time." Miley laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

When Miley got home with Oliver and Lilly, she had some explaining to do. By the time she finished, Robbie thanked Oliver and Lilly for helping Miley but next time to call their parents instead of missing school. Next, he got the phone numbers of their parents from Oliver and Lilly and invited them over for supper so they could met and handle the problem of missing school.

The doorbell rang and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver answered the door together.

"Hi mom. Dad. I'm not in trouble for missing school am I?"

"That depends on what Mr. Stewart has to say." Her mom answer

"Hi. I'm Robbie Ray Stewart. This is my daughter Miley. I'm really sorry for what happened today and I'll explain everything when Oliver's parents get here."

"Hi Robbie. This is my wife Emily and I'm Sam and this is are oldest, Terry." They shook hands.

"You're in big trouble." Terry whispered to Lilly as he walked by.

The next time the doorbell rang; Oliver's parents were at the door.

"Hi. I'm Robbie Ray Stewart."

"I'm Oscar Oken and this is my wife Olivia."

Miley found out that Lilly had an old brother that was in his senior year of high school and was planning on going to college next year. Oliver how ever was an only child. As our newly form trio moved off to Miley's room, Jackson and Lilly's brother, Terry, played video games. The adults went out onto the patio to talk.

"First of all I want to apologize to y'all for Miley. She is still having rough patches when it comes to getting over her mom's death."

"Poor thing." Olivia said.

"How long had it been?" Emily asked.

"About a year and a half. She was in a traffic accident that was caused by the weather."

"What happen today?" Sam asked.

"From what they told me, Miley and Lilly got into a argument. They won't say how it started, just that Miley's mom came up in it. Miley got upset and ran off to the beach. Lilly and Oliver felt bad about what happened and ran after her. They ended up spending the day on the beach talking and now I am afraid they are quite inseparable."

"That sounds like Lilly and Oliver." Sam laughed.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Us. Who else are they going to be talking about." Oliver answered.

"I really feel bad about getting you guys into trouble." Miley told them.

"That's okay. Do you know a better way to start off a school year then making a good friend?" Lilly asked.

"Hey, do you have any music in here?" Oliver asked looking around Miley's room.

"Yeah, it's on the shelves there." Miley pointed. Lilly got up off the bed leaving Miley by herself. Oliver and Lilly were looking at her CD collection together.

"WOW!! You really have a complete collection here!" Oliver said in a voice of awe.

"You have everyone one here but Hannah Montana. Don't you like her?" Lilly asked.

"I really haven't decided yet." Miley hedged.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Miley replied.

"Time to eat you three." Jackson called through the door.

"Lets go face the music." Oliver commented.

-----

After dinner was over, the music played. To our trio's relief, they didn't get into trouble. However, a very stern warning was giving to them never to do it again. What happen next surprised the new friends. Instead of going home, their parents hung out together. Not that Lilly's or Oliver's parents didn't already know each other, but it was quite obvious that a new friend was added to the circle and the parents wanted to get to know each other better.

-------------------------------------------------

"After that day, we were never apart. Well, now that I think about it, that isn't exactly right. It would be another year before I told them that I was Hannah Montana. Then we were never apart until Oliver passed away five years ago."

"What about great-grandma Lilly?" Jill asked.

"She suffered three different strokes. The last one was very bad. At Oliver's funnel, she just barely remembered who Oliver was. The last time I saw her, she was having trouble remembering who I was." Great-grandma was looking off at nothing, but her eyes were watering up.


	13. Chapter 12: Finding Out

**Chapter 12**

Finding Out

"It took you a year to tell them that you were Hannah Montana." Ricky asked not noticing the change in great-grandma.

"What?"

"I was just wondering why it took a year before you told them that you were Hannah Montana." Ricky repeated.

"Oh that's because I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of how they would treat me if they knew that I was Hannah. That they would like Hannah better than me."

"That must have been a very hard year great-grandma."

"You don't know the half of it. Once we finally got to school the next day…"

-------------------------------------------------

There was a buzz about the halls of school when our trio came through the front doors. Mr. Aaron the principle of Seaview Middle School was standing in the main hallway watching the students come to school. It was his most favorite activity as principle. He noticed Lilly and Oliver come through the doors with a new friend.

"Lilly. Oliver. I missed you two yesterday."

"Sorry Mr. Aaron." Oliver and Lilly replied. All three of them looked guilty.

"So who is your new friend?" Mr. Aaron asked looking at Miley.

"This is Miley Stewart Mr. Aaron. Miley this is Mr. Aaron our principle."

"Please to met you sir." Miley said with her accent being a little heavier because of her nervousness.

"Where are you from Miley?"

"I moved her from Tennessee."

Amber and Ashley were walking by when they heard Tennessee. Right a way they thought about their most favorite singer from Tennessee that the press said was moving to Malibu. They stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"HANNAH…" They trailed off as they saw Miley standing there.

"You're not Hannah Montana and who are you?"

"Miley Stewart." Miley held out her hand that Amber and Ashley ignored.

"_That's Amber and Ashley._" Lilly whispered into Miley's ear.

"Are you from Nashville?" Amber asked.

"Yes I am."

"Do you know Hannah Montana?" Ashley asked.

"No. She lived on the north side of Nashville. I lived on the south side."

On hearing that, Amber and Ashley turned and walked a way.

"Losers. Oooo…Tssss."

"Nice meeting you Miley." Mr. Aaron said as he left. He was wondering why Miley lied to Amber and Ashley as he walked away. With that hurdle out of the way, our trio moved off to homeroom.

-----

As Miley was getting settled into her first class of the day, she was called down to the principle's office. Miley had a sinking feeling in her stomach. There was only one reason she could think of for being called down to the office. Yesterday. When Miley walked into the office, a woman was sitting behind a desk with a nameplate that read "Mrs. Darcy."

"Excuse me. I'm Miley Stewart."

"You can go back to Mr. Aaron's office." Mrs. Darcy pointed to a door.

Miley walked around Mrs. Darcy's desk and back to Mr. Aaron's door and knocked.

"Come in."

Miley opened the door and went in and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"Come in and have a seat Miley and close the door." Mr. Aaron instructed.

"If this is about yesterday…"

"No bud it's about something else I haven't gotten too yet."

Miley sat down by her dad totally confused about what was going on.

"First of all Mr. Aaron, I would like to apologize to you for not having this meeting with you sooner, but business matters have kept me busy. You see, I'm Hannah Montana's manager and she is going to be going to school here."

Mr. Aaron noticed Miley's face fall at this announcement.

"Okay, what do we need to do to get things ready here at school for her?"

"Nothing really." Robbie Ray started.

"What type of security will have to be set-up and how are we going to tell the student body?"

"Well that's just it Mr. Aaron. You don't have to tell the student body anything at all. As for security, you'll just have to let her out early every once in a while for special events. Other than that, just make sure she has good grades and doesn't cause any trouble."

Mr. Aaron noticed that Mr. Stewart was looking at his daughter when he said the last part. Pieces where starting to fit together.

"I take it the reason I don't have to say anything to the student body about Hannah Montana going to school here is because they'll never know?" Mr. Aaron asked looking at Miley. Miley was looking at her shoes.

"Hannah Montana is Miley's stage name Mr. Aaron."

"I see, but Miley doesn't look like Hannah. I take it you wear a wig?"

"Yes, she does." Robbie started.

"You saw how those two girls acted when they heard that I was from Tennessee Mr. Aaron." Miley finally looked up from her shoes.

"Does Lilly and Oliver know?"

"No they don't. I want people to like me for being me. Not because I'm Hannah Montana."

"That is a very mature attitude you have Miley."

"So you're not going to tell anyone?" Miley asked.

"Not a soul. Thanks for telling me Mr. Stewart."

"Well, it was important that you knew." Mr. Stewart stood up and shook hands with Mr. Aaron. Mr. Aaron walked them out to the outer office.

"Mrs. Darcy, give Miley a pass back to class please. Nice meeting you Mr. Stewart." Mr. Aaron turned and went back into his office realizing that he had just dodged a very big bullet.

"That wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be now was it?"

"No daddy." Miley had to admit she was happy to have that meeting over with. Now it would be easier for her to go from Miley to Hannah and back again during school hours when the need arose.

Mr. Aaron walked back to his desk and sat down thinking to his self. That explains the caught in the headlights look that Miley had earlier today. Plus, the fact that Miley sounded and acted like she was hiding something when she was talking to Amber and Ashley. However, she did show signs of being very mature. The fact that she was going to a public school and didn't want people to know she was Hannah Montana revealed a lot about her. There was something special about her all right. He was just going to have to keep a special watchful eye on her like her dad asked.

-----

The first part of the school year settled down to routine. Hollywood Records was happy just to let her go to school for now. However, that was not same with other people. Hannah Montana had three platinum albums and was a name that everyone knew and wanted to see. With the coming of fall was also the coming of the award shows. Hannah was up for two Grammies and two American Music Awards. Plus she was wanted to present awards in two other shows. Macy's wanted her in their parade. Finally, the Rose Bowl wanted her to be the Grand Marshall for their parade. Then there was Lilly and Oliver. There was just one rule for coming over to Miley's house. Call ahead. This give Miley and everyone else time to get ready for them if they were doing something Hannah. At first, Lilly and Oliver thought it was weird, but Lilly quickly made it into an entrance.

One day, she was skateboarding over to Miley's house and remembered that she forgot to call. Lilly took out her phone, called Miley, and announce that she would be there in thirty seconds. As she neared the front door, Lilly uncharacteristically lost control of her board. Miley was waiting at the front door for Lilly, opened the door so Lilly wouldn't crash into it. At the point where Lilly would have hit the door if it was close, regained control and came to a stop just inside the house. From that day on, that was Lilly's entrance.

Getting through the New Year was hard but Miley finally made it. With help from Mr. Aaron and some hard lies to Lilly and Oliver, Miley was finally free from being Hannah for a while. Miley didn't know what was harder. Not telling Lilly and Oliver the truth or not being able to share her joy and excitement at winning her awards. It started to eat at her on the inside. Because of that, Miley got a little bit more on the touchy side of things. One day, Amber and Ashley was pushing buttons and hit just the right one with Miley. She let out all the frustration and anxiety at Amber and Ashley in just too much of a public way. Add this to her grades dropping a little bit and Mr. Aaron was on the phone with Robbie about his concerns. The results were Robbie removing everything from Miley's life but school for a month. Mr. Aaron decided that Miley also needed a release valve.

"Mr. Aaron is expecting you." Mrs. Darcy told Miley. Miley want back to Mr. Aaron's office and closed the door. She was not looking forward to this meeting. Especially after the meeting, she had with her dad last night.

"Sit down Miley." Miley sat down.

"I know things have been tough on you with all the appearances lately, but when you want, you can come in here and vent on anything you want. I won't judge you and nothing goes past the door. So is there anything you want to rant and rave about so you feel better?"

Miley didn't need to be asked twice. Thirty minutes later, Miley had to admit that she did feel a lot better. Besides that, Mr. Aaron had given her some good advice. She would have more of these talks with Mr. Aaron as the pressures of getting another album done before the end of the school year came. The one thing that bothered Miley the most through all of this was not telling Lilly and Oliver that she was Hannah. It seemed the more that Hannah did, the more that Lilly and Oliver became obsessed with Hannah Montana. What Miley didn't know was that after finishing her fourth album, doing a summer concert tour, everything was about to change for the better with Lilly and Oliver.

-----

It was the end of Hannah's fall tour. The last concert was to take place one week after school started. To Miley's surprise and horror, Lilly had gotten two tickets to the concert. Of course, Lilly wanted Miley to go with her. Miley was able to talk her way out of it. Lilly took Oliver instead. What Miley didn't know was that Lilly was planning to get into Hannah's dressing room to meet her. They both got the surprise of their lives.

After a few days of Lilly adjusting to finding out her best friend was Hannah Montana, life was good for the both of them. That was until Oliver's obsession with Hannah came to a head. A plan to end Oliver's obsession turned into Miley telling Oliver that she was Hannah Montana.

-------------------------------------------------

"After Oliver found out I was Hannah, he asked me if I had Mandy Moore's phone number." Miley laughed again as the image played through her mind's eye.

"Wow! Those stories where great and I would love to stay here and hear more, but I have to be getting home." Ricky told everyone as he started to get up. "It was nice meeting you great-grandma." Ricky smiled.

"Nice meeting you Rick."


	14. Chapter 13: The Report

**Hey! I like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday season. Who's ready for school??? I'm sure you have heard this before, but not from me. But there is a first time for everything. Sorry about the timing gap and that this chapter is a short one, for me. It's just that the material in this chapter is needed and doesn't really fit in with the other material in the other chapters. Soooo...since I stopped trying to tie it in with the other material, it was a lot easier to write.**

**Chapter 13**

The Report

Who could ever say that writing a report with all the information that I have would be so hard, but it was. Well maybe if I needed to write a book. However, I needed to create a five to ten minute report. It was time to give up and follow Ricky's advice. So, I started at the beginning.

Two hours of solid work got me to Miley and Lilly as I decided to call them in the report. I was getting ready to read over what I had and time myself when I heard mom call me to supper. I guess timing would have to wait until after supper.

As I sat there listening to the conversation that was going on around me, something started to bug me. Great-grandma said it was okay to tell people that she was Hannah Montana now, but she was also 95 years old. If I was worried that my fellow classmates wouldn't believe me, would the world believe a DVD? Especially after great-grandma was gone. I knew from the work I had already done that I would not even use a tenth of what great-grandma had told me about herself. However, what I was thinking about earlier tonight did seem right. I had enough stuff for a book. Wait, I couldn't write a book could I. After all, I'm just a freshman in high school. In addition, I've only just scratched the surf of all the information that I would need to write a book about great-grandma. I would have to spend a lot more time with her to get everything that was needed. Did I have it in me to do that? Besides that, she lived in Malibu and I'm here in San Francisco. That made for a problem too.

"Earth to Jill." Sammie said as he shook my shoulder.

"What? Sorry I was just thinking."

"I was asking how the report was going."

"The report?"

"Hello? The history report?"

"Oh the report. Sorry I was thinking about something else."

"Well?"

"It's going okay. I was about to time what I already have to see how long it was before you called me down for supper."

"So what were you thinking about then?"

As Sammie asked me his question, I noticed that everyone turned to pay attention to my answer. Talk about pressure. Should I say or shouldn't I. Oh well, the water is only cold before you dive in.

"I was thinking about something that great-grandma told me earlier."

"What was that Jill?" Great-grandma asked.

"How you said it was okay to tell about you being Hannah Montana in my report."

"And?"

"Well, you made that DVD to tell the world that you were Hannah Montana. I was just thinking maybe that a book would do a better job of it."

"Are you suggesting that I write a book?"

"Well…I was…"

"Are you thinking about writing a book Jill?" Mom asked.

"Kind of." I said under my breath.

"Sweet nibblets, that's a great idea."

"Do you think you could do it dear?" Mom asked again.

"I don't know. The first problem is my information source living in a different city."

"I would be more than happy to stay here until you had all the information you need Jill."

"And we would be more than happy to have you here grandma." Dad said.

"What's the other problem?" Mom asked.

"I don't know if I can do it."

"If you're will to try, I'll be more than happy to give you all the information you want. You know, I've never had a biography done on me before."

"Well, I'll try. I just don't know if I can do it."

"I have confidence that you can do it dear." Great-grandma encouraged me. I still wasn't sure if I could do it but everyone else thought I had it in me. Might as well give it a try I guess.

After supper was over, I had to go back up stairs to work on my report. I timed what I already and plan my visual aids out to go with the report. The timing was good so far. I then took my digital camera and took pictures of gold medal and volleyball along with the other members from great-great-grandpa and great-great-great-grandma. I then took the time to set up a slide show to go with what I had finished on my report.

Wow! Is it really 11:30 p.m.? Were did the time go? After saving my work and shutting everything down, I got ready for bed. Once in bed, the thought of writing a book about Hannah Montana ran circles in my head until I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 14: Hannah The Humanitarian

**Chapter 14**

Hannah The Humanitarian

It was Friday night and we were in the same places as we had been in since great-grandma got here.

"So great-grandma, how did Hannah become the great humanitarian that she is known for today?" I asked her.

"Well that is a very interesting story. I or should I say we as in Lilly, Oliver and myself got started because of a girl by the name of Maggie Baker. It all started…"

-------------------------------------------------

It had been a very long shopping morning for the three of them. So far, all they had to show for it was a pair of cross trainers. They set off for the food court when they passed an arts and crafts store. "Hey, I need some more poster board for my Hannah signs." Lilly said. So Oliver and Miley followed her into the store. Just as Lilly finished picking up some more poster board and markers, a little girl, about 8 or 9, came around the corner. Her scared face was covered with tears and she looked ready to start crying in earnest.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy." She said in a small voice.

"My name is Miley. When was the last time y'all were together?"

"When we were passing this store. I told them that I needed to make a sign for tomorrow's Hannah Montana concert. I came in here to find what I needed. I thought that they were behind me. But I was wrong." As she told them her story, she got even closer to crying.

"These are my friends Lilly and Oliver. What's your name?"

"My name's Maggie."

"Lets go and pay for all this stuff," said Lilly, "and then we'll take you to the security station."

"But I don't have any money." Cried Maggie. "That's okay Maggie. We can take care of that." Said Oliver. Maggie nodded her head as Lilly wiped the tears from Maggie's face.

The three friends helped Maggie answer the security officer's questions so that security officers could find Maggie's mom and dad. After they finished, Miley, Lilly and Oliver turned to leave when Maggie cried out, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" The three looked at each other and….nodded agreement. A security officer showed them to a room where they could wait.

"Let's get started on these Hannah posters for tomorrow night Maggie." Suggested Lilly.

"Hey, that's a great idea." Said Miley. So the four started making Hannah posters.

"Where are you from Maggie?" asked Oliver.

"I'm from Iowa City, Iowa."

"How long have you been a Hannah fan?" Asked Lilly.

"I don't know. Awhile I guess."

"This your first concert?" Asked Miley.

"Yep. I hope I can get an autograph from her too!" The three of them look up at each other and smile.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Asked Maggie.

"Ah, nothing" said Lilly. With that, everyone got back to work. About twenty minutes later, all four of them looked up as the door opened and two very relieved parents came in. "Mommy! Daddy!" Maggie jumped up from the table and jumped into their arms. Jim and Sara Baker thanked Lilly, Oliver and Miley for helping their daughter. After everyone settled down. it was time to go and everyone started to clean up.

"Can you guys sign your posters…..Please" Maggie asked using 'the puppy dog face'.

"Not the 'puppy dog face'!" Miley and Lilly said at the same time. Everyone laughed. After signing their work, the friends left with another round of thank yous. As they were leaving the security station Lilly turned to Miley, "I saw that look in your eye Miley."

"What look?"

"Yeah, what look?" Asked Oliver.

"The 'I have to do something really nice for her look' look." Said Lilly. "Oh, alright. I really was thinking about signing with Hannah Montana, but then I decided on backstage passes."

"How are you going to do that?" Oliver asked.

"Simple, about ten minutes before the show starts, I'll have the box office page them. Then, when they get to the box office, there will be three back stage passes waiting for them."

"Great plan Miley." Lilly judged.

"It's been a long day and I'm tired. Lets go home." Agreeing with Oliver, Miley and Lilly followed him.

-----

"After that, we thought that we would never see Maggie again."

"You mean you guys ran into Maggie again." I asked.

"Would you believe the very next day."

"How did that happen?"

"It started the next morning and we were going to the beach…"

-----

They walked to 'their spot' on the beach and started to set up for the day.

After a full morning of Frisbee, tag on the beach, tag in the water, Frisbee in the water, and just scoping out the 'cuties', they headed off to Rico's for some lunch. As they came over the footbridge, a girl caught Oliver's eye.

"Hey, isn't that Maggie over there in the chair?"

"It looks like her." Lilly replied

"Let's go see." Suggested Miley.

They walked over to the chair that Maggie was sitting in and got a VERY big surprise.

"Oh my gosh Maggie, are you okay. You look sick." Observed Lilly.

"Where're your parents at Maggie? I'll go get them." Miley looked at her very worried.

"You eat something that didn't agree with you Maggie?" Asked Oliver.

"No I didn't. I'm sick."

"Well, where are your parents?" Miley asked again.

"You swallow too much sea water?" Lilly asked.

"No I'm sick, sick." Maggie answered Lilly ignoring Miley's question.

"Okay Maggie. Tell us what's going on here." Miley asked very sternly.

"I ran away."

"WHAT" They all exclaimed.

"Maybe we can help." Miley suggested.

"Yeah, we're your friends. You can tell us what's going on." encouraged Oliver.

"Yeah." Agreed Lilly.

"Okay, okay. But promise that you won't get mad."

"We promise."

"Well, Hannah's concert is not the real reason we came here. We really came here because I had a doctor's appointment this morning."

"Oh, you really are sick." Oliver commented as all three of them got it.

"Yes. Anyways, the doctor wants to put me into the hospital so she can run some tests. The only problem was they didn't have a bed ready yet. So they sent us back to the hotel."

"What hotel is that?" Asked Miley.

"The Seaside Inn."

"That's over a mile away Maggie." Stated a shocked Oliver.

"And you walked that whole way?" Asked Lilly.

"Yeah, I guess I over did it huh?"

"But why did you run away?" Miley asked

"Because I just have to go to the Hannah Montana concert. You see, I may never get a chance to again." Maggie stated in a quiet small voice.

Miley decide right then to tell Maggie that she had indeed seen Hannah. Not to mention that she had become friends with Hannah too. Miley reached out her hand to Maggie getting ready to tell her and was surprise by how hot Maggie was.

"Maggie, you're burning up! We have to get you to your doctor right now! Do you know where she is at?"

"Yeah, Dr. Ryan's at the Children's Hospital of Love."

All three of them were stunned when they heard that answer. THAT children's hospital was for kids with all types of cancer. Miley turned around and saw Jackson at Rico's.

"Jackson! We needed you!"

"What's up Miles?" Jackson asked as he came over.

"We have to get Maggie to Children's Hospital of Love right now. She's burning up."

"Okay. I'll go get the car." And with that, Jackson went to get his car and to bring it to Rico's parking lot.

"Oliver, get our stuff from the beach. Lilly stay here with Maggie, I'm going to get some ice for her." With marching orders in hand, everyone moved off. "Don't worry Maggie. Your friends are here." Lilly tried not to look worried.

-----

"Once we all got into the car, I called 911. I let them know what was going on and told them about Maggie's parents. The 911 workers called Maggie's parents and the hospital and by the time we got there, the doctors were waiting for us. Thirty minutes after we were there, Maggie's parents arrived."

"So it was Maggie that got you started with the Leukemia Foundation?" Sammie asked.

"Well, Maggie did have leukemia but she was the one that made me aware of the problem. It really wasn't until the fall that the three of us felt like we had to do something to help. We ended up going to the library to do some research…"

-----

During lunch, Miley want to the library and did some research on the Internet. There she also found the Leukemia Foundation.

Miley saw that there was a list of events. She called up the list and got excited about one item that was coming up in six weeks. This she printed out to show her dad. Hmmmm… better show this to Mr. Aaron too, she thought.

With Lilly and Oliver in tow, Miley went to see Mr. Aaron after school.

"Mrs. Darcy, is Mr. Aaron in?"

"Yes Miley."

"Could we talk to him please?"

"Let me check for you."

Mrs. Darcy got up and went to Mr. Aaron's office and knocked on the door. After a brief conversation, Mrs. Darcy came back and told them they could go back. Miley, being the last one in, closed the door.

"So what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"Do you remember me telling about our friend Maggie?"

"I could use a little more information Miley."

"She is the one from Iowa City."

"Maggie has leukemia." Lilly added.

"And she is back in the hospital again." Oliver finished.

"Okay, and where is this leading?"

Miley handed him the printout with the event date circle on it.

"When is that compared to the school calendar?" Miley asked.

"Hmmmm…I get the feeling that you want to do something to help out. You two included." Mr. Aaron finished looking at Lilly and Oliver. Heads nodded.

"If it can be worked out." Lilly offered hoping for the best. Mr. Aaron got up and went to the filing cabinet. After opening a drawer, he pulled out a folder. Turning, he went back to his desk and sat down. As he flipped through the papers, he looked at the date again.

"Hmmm….I can tell you that things are okay on this end. The date falls on a three day weekend."

"YES!" Miley pumped her fist.

"Don't get to excited you three." Mr. Aaron cautioned.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"I think Miley can answer that question once she calms down."

"Answer what?"

"Why everything isn't clear cut for the fund riser."

"I don't see what you are talking about Mr. Aaron."

"And you grew-up in Tennessee? What time of year is that fund riser?"

"Mid-November."

"And where is it?"

"Boston. Oh…"

"Oh what?" Lilly asked.

"There could be a problem with snow. But it's mid-November. So the chance of snow is very small." Miley tried to rationalize.

"Just keep that in mind." Mr. Aaron cautioned.

-----

"When I got home, I found out that daddy had talked to Mr. Baker and found out about the Leukemia Foundation fund raiser too. Matter of fact, he had already called them and got everything set up with them for Hannah Montana to perform."

"Did you say that your brother Jackson met his wife at a Leukemia Foundation event?" I asked great-grandma.

"Yes I did. Matter of fact, it was the very same fundraiser. So, I guess you could say that Maggie help introduce Jackson and Maddie to each other." Great-grandma laughed.

"What every became of Maggie grandma?" Mom asked.

"Did she die?" I asked.

"Yes she did. When she was eighty-five."

"What happen? Did she beat it?" Sammie asked.

"Yes, she had a bone marrow transplant. However, it was touch and go for a while. She almost didn't make it."

"Why? What happen?" I asked.

"The first transplant didn't work. They had to give her transfusions to keep her alive while they got another transplant ready. Lucky for everyone, the second transplant worked."

"Was that around the time that you worked on raising funds for the Hannah Montana Family Center?"

"Yes. Maggie's doctor overheard us talking towards the end of her stay…"

-----

After school on Monday, our trio made a beeline for Maggie's room. Miley had something to give to Maggie.

"Hi Maggie" Miley said as she and the others came into her room.

"Miley!! Does this mean your work is all done?" Maggie asked.

"Sure is Maggie."

"Where's your mom?" Lilly asked.

"She went to get something to eat."

"When do you get to leave?" Oliver asked.

"Dr. Ryan should be in later today to tell us." Maggie told them with excitement in her voice.

"Great!" Oliver responded.

Dr. Ryan walked into Maggie's room and stopped by the door as she heard talking.

"Oh, before I forget Maggie, here's my new CD." Miley handed the CD that she pulled out of her backpack and handed it to Maggie.

Maggie took the CD and looked at it.

"Miley, you forgot to sign the CD."

Dr. Ryan was just a little puzzled by what she was hearing and wasn't sure if she should be hearing any of this, but for some reason, she was fix to the spot with curiosity. 'My new CD' and 'you forgot to sign the CD' what were they talking about.

"There Maggie. What do you think of that one?"

Maggie read aloud so Lilly and Oliver could know what Miley wrote.

To my sister Maggie,

Today is the first day of the rest of your life.

Love your sister

Hannah Montana.

"Thanks Miley. I love it." Maggie beamed.

So, that explains why Hannah only came once! Dr. Ryan quickly put the puzzle together. And come to think about it, she had a pet project that she was working on at the hospital that Hannah Montana just might be able to save from dieing.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi Dr. Ryan." The kids all said together.

"I have to apologies to the four of you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I came into the room and caught the last part of what you kids were saying."

All four of them looked at each other panicked and turn back to Dr. Ryan.

"What did you hear?" A worried looking Miley asked.

"Don't worry. I think its cover by the doctor/patient relationship Miley. But I'm working on a pet project here at the hospital that I think you just might be able to save for me."

What is it?" Oliver asked.

"This place needs a recreation center for the kids really bad and I'm afraid it's on the verge of failing. Can you help me?"

Miley looked at Oliver and Lilly. They looked at each other and back at Miley. They both smiled and nodded.

"Dr. Ryan we are more than happy to help." Miley answered. Then she took a piece of paper from her backpack, wrote down her official Hannah business number down, and gave it to Dr. Ryan.

"This is my business number. Call my dad so we can get started."

"Thanks Miley."

"By the way, when does Maggie get to leave?" Lilly asked.

"Tomorrow soon enough?"

"That sounds great!" Sara said as she came back into the room.

"But I still want you to stay in the area for a week before you head home."

"Well, we'll be staying at Miley's house. You have the number in her file right?"

Dr. Ryan check her chart and nodded her head.

"We have to be going." Oliver said checking his watch.

"I'll let daddy know about you guys coming home tomorrow Mrs. Baker."

"Thanks Miley."

"Bye Maggie." They chimed.

Dr. Ryan watched them leave and turn back to Maggie and her mom.

"That is a special group of friends you have there Maggie."

"Thanks." Maggie smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

"And that's how Hannah Montana started down the path of being a humanitarian." Great-grandma was smiling at the member.


	16. Chapter 15:What Happen To Peter Freeman

**Chapter 15**

What Happen To Peter Freeman

"That is such a great story grandma. It just goes to show how one person can start a chain reaction." Mom told great-grandma with a smile.

"What do you mean by that mom?" Sammie asked.

"Will if your great-grandma and her friends didn't stop and help Maggie, her brother would not have met his wife and your great-grandma would probably not become the humanitarian that she is known for."

"Don't you mean Hannah Montana mom?" I laughed.

"Okay, Hannah Montana. But you see what I'm talking about now Sam?"

"Yeah I do. It just makes you wonder doesn't?"

"Sure does."

"Yeah…great-grandma, I don't want to threw cold water on everything, but all this talk about one person reminds me of another person. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. The stories in the newspapers weren't to clear about it. I was…"

"Oh, you're talking about Peter Freeman aren't you?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering what ever happen to him."

"Who is Peter Freeman grandma?" Mom asked with interest.

"He was my stalker." Great-grandma said with a hunted look in her eyes.

"YOU had a stalker?" Sammie asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes I did. It was after we had met Maggie and she had gone home. It all started…"

-------------------------------------------------

"You Got Mail" her computer chirped at her. It had been a week since Miley check her Hannah mail. It was nice to have Oliver and Lilly back too. They read over her shoulder as she called up each letter. Lilly was more into it then Oliver, but he had some good advice too. Half of the e-mail was asking her what she had done to get grounded. Her dad made her type a message into the website explaining why she would not be able to reply to anyone's e-mail for a week. Miley was very mad at him for making her do it, but if she didn't do it, then her dad would. So, she ended up writing a short message about being grounded. She wished she could have told everybody what she did and why, but that just might give her identity away.

So she answer everyone of those questions with, 'because I broke the rules.'

And she also wanted to write, 'and it was worth it too.' But she was sure she would get in trouble for that too.

They were more than a two-thirds of the way through the e-mails when a very strange one came up.

To: Hannah Montana

From: The Right Guy

cc:

Body:

Dear Miss Hannah Montana,

I have been searching my whole life for you my sweet. It last I have found you. This is the happiest day of my life. Once I have proven myself worthy, I shall bring my purified heart to you so our souls can be united for eternity.

Until then my sweet, I am unworthy.

"And I thought Oliver was obsessed." Lilly commented.

"Oh, I get at less one of these things a month." Miley said in a dismissing voice.

"I don't know Miley. This letter gives me the creeps." Oliver added.

"Yeah, it is creepy Miley."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, at less one a month." And with that, Miley deleted the e-mail.

"There, all gone."

-----

"You mean that you get Email like that all the time." I asked

"Not really, but I did every once in awhile. I guess I really didn't know how well daddy protected me from that stuff."

"So, what happen after that?" Sammie asked.

"Well, after that we…"

-----

"So Miley, what's the plan for tonight?" Lilly asked. Our three friends had decided to enjoy the beach for the first time in a week. Miley and Lilly were sunning and Oliver was playing Frisbee football on the beach with a group of friends.

"I have a CD signing tonight five to eight o'clock."

"Where at?"

"Seaview Mall. The Barnes and Noble bookstore."

"Can I go? Oh wait, I can't. I have to miss one Hannah thing." Lilly said down cast. Just then, the Frisbee landed between them making both of them jump.

"Miley! Lilly! The Frisbee!" Johnny Collins yelled. Miley took the Frisbee and tried to throw it back to the game. Try being the operative term. Oliver grabbed the Frisbee on the roll and sailed it down the field of play.

"YOU THROW LIKE A GIRL!" Oliver yelled as he ran after the Frisbee.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?" Miley yelled back.

"Boys!" Lilly said.

-

Soon the day had passed and it was time to get ready for the CD signing. Everything was going great until a strange person walked up to the table.

-

"Hi………How are you………would you like me to sign your CD for you?" She waited. He stood there. Hannah reached up and gently took the CD from his hand.

"Where would you like me to sign it………on the cover or the CD………I'll sign the cover. Okay………Oh, you haven't opened it yet." He reached to get the CD to open it for her but…

"That's okay, I'll get it." Hannah opened the CD, pulled out the front cover, signed it, put it back in the CD case, closed the case, and handed it back to him. The color drained from his face as the humiliation of the situation hit him. _My sweet,_ had to do all the work! I failed. I'm unworthy.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked as his face went pale. He took a step backwards and hit the stand holding the red covered rope that made up the waiting line. It fall over. More humiliation. He turned stepped over the rope and knocked people out of the way, as he ran out the door. Everyone, even Hannah watch what happened and no one knew what to make of it.

-

Nothing happen after that until my next concert in Los Angeles

-

Jack was making his rounds just like Roxi wanted. He didn't know what was going on that called for extra guards, but he wasn't going to complain about the work. All the Hannah Montana concert his company work were very quiet events. This one should be no exception. Was that a door closing? There should be no one in this part of the backstage area. Jack move around the corner to were Hannah's dressing room was.

"Roxi, this is Jack, over."

"Jack, this is Roxi, over."

"Is everyone upstairs now, over."

"Affirmative, over."

"I just hear the door to Hannah's dressing room close, over."

"Roger. Roxi will be right there, over."

Jack waited outside the dressing room for Roxi to came. Once she was there, they carefully open the door a creak to look inside.

"I don't see anything Roxi."

"Okay, let's go in."

They got their pepper spray cans out and ready and went into the dressing room as Hannah sang on stage.

Jack open the door a creak and looked inside. He didn't see anything. Plus the lights were off.

"Lights?" Jack asked quietly. Roxi nodded. He reached over to the switch and pushed it up. With a soft click, the lights came on. Jack pushed the door the rest of the way open. The room looked empty. Roxi and Jack moved in slowly. Jack moved to the right side of the room. Roxi went left and checked behind the door. It took a few seconds to clear the room. Next, they moved to the restroom. The door was open. Jack looked through the crack in the door to see if anyone was behind it. There wasn't. The restroom was empty too.

"Roxi to Robbie, over."

"Robbie to Roxi, over."

"There's no one in the dressing room. We're going to do a quick search of the room before coming back, over."

"Keep me posted, over."

They decided to start from the dressing room door and work their way back.

Roxi would do the left side of the room and Jack the right side. When they were doing, they would switch sides and search again. The couch was on Jack's side. When Jack got to the couch, he took the cushions off and put his hands in the seems of the couch. Nothing. He put the cushions back. Next, he look under the couch.

"Roxi, could you come here and look at this?"

Roxi came over and looked under the couch. There was something in the couch. It was rectangular. It was by a slit in the fabric.

Roxi got out her cell phone. She dialed 911.

-

It turned out to be a bomb that Peter had planted so he could 'save' my life. Dad and Roxi had been intercepting mail from him and were starting to try to track him down. I didn't know about it then though. They kept it from me. They even hired a new bodyguard for me and didn't tell me about.

-

Roxi was already at the house when Mr. Aaron arrived. He rang the doorbell.

"Hi Don. Thanks for coming."

Robbie showed Mr. Aaron over to the table where the meeting was going to take place.

"Roxi, this is Don Aaron, Miley's principal. Roxi is the head of security for Miley."

"Is Miley here?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"No, she's over at Lilly's house."

"How she doing?"

"Right now, her emotions are all over the place."

"Have the police found anything out yet?"

"Not yet. But they do have a list of people they are checking out that work at the theater."

"But you think it might be something else."

"Well, Miley has gotten two e-mails from the same person on her Ask Hannah website. Plus, we have about ten fan-mail letters from a person using the same name from the website."

"So you think it might be a stalker?"

"Yeah. And that's got us worried about her safety at school and all the other students since his first real move was a bomb."

"Do the police know anything about the bomb?"

"What did the police say Roxi?"

"Well, they said the bomb was home-made. He used pla-do as the base. Then he add just enough explosive chemicals to make a small bang. Not enough to do any real damage. They think if it was a stalker, he was probably going to run in and 'save' her or wanted to be there to comfort her. So that's why they're starting with the people that worked last night."

"It's amazing the way some people's mind works." Mr. Aaron commented.

"How is the security at the school Mr. Aaron?" Roxi asked.

"Well, like all schools, security has been tighten with all the past school shootings. Metal detectors, electronic locking doors, buzz in entrance, cameras at all doors, hallways and all major gathering places. We also have off duty police officers on duty at the start and end of the day."

"That well do just fine. There is one thing I would like to bring up." Roxi said.

"What's that?" Robbie asked.

"I think she will need a bodyguard for at school."

"How are you going to do that without drawing attention to Miley?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I see your point Robbie. Why would Miley need a bodyguard?"

"Well, I have an old friend who just got out of the Navy. Frank West was a Navy Seal. He has a very boyish face. With his build and his looks, he could pass for a 15 year old. Barely, but he could."

"How old is he?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"Twenty-six. He's 5 ft. 10 in., weighs about 150. Lbs. Married, has two kids. I can give him a call and see if he be interested and if he would want to come over."

"What do you think?" Robbie asked Mr. Aaron.

"That sound like a good idea."

Roxi got the phone and called her friend.

"Okay, he'll be here in a half hour."

-

His name was Frank West. He did a very good job posing as a student. He fooled all three of us. Frank did a great job in protecting us and saving me.

The first time the stalker attacked…

-

He had a hard time sleeping that night. He was to worked up. It was a simple plan really. He would park down the street from were the kids meet and wait. When they were close enough, he would inject her with some velum and throw her into the car. If the other two tried to stop him, he would knock them out of the way. Fast and simple. That was the way they taught him to set up an operation. He couldn't sleep. There was just too much that kept him from settling down. He checked the clock for what seem like the twentieth time tonight. Four o'clock in the morning. He got up and got ready for his operation. This took about half an hour. He went down to his car and drove to the spot he picked. Now all he had to do was wait. He watch the sun come up. The nervous energy he felt kept growing in volume as the time crawled by. Just when you could no longer take the tension of waiting, he saw the three of them. They were coming. He got out of his car and moved to the entranceway that was set back in the build on the street corner. They would walk by him without seeing him in the doorway. After they went pass the doorway, he would sneak up from behind. He could hear their voices, as they got closer. Like the annoying buzz of a bug in your ear, he forced his self to wait. He could hear their footsteps like the beating of his heart. The were getting closer… They walked by the doorway without giving it a glance. When they had passed by, he slipped out and started to approach from behind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the syringe. He was with in reach of _my sweet_. He started to raise the syringe and pick out the spot on her neck. Two quick steps and he would be there……

He yelled out in surprise when something swept through both of his legs. His feet hit together and flew out from under him. Our trio jumped at the sound and turn around to see Frank getting up from a sweep kick that took the stalker down.

"RUN!!" He yelled as the stalker quickly jumped to his feet and faced Frank.

"RUN!!" He yelled again at the shock trio. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE OLIVER!!"

At hearing his name, Oliver was startled into motion. He grabbed Miley and Lilly by the arms and pull with all his strength to get them moving. Miley and Lilly watch Frank and the stalker circle each other as Oliver dragged them away.

Oliver had them running now. He was still holding on to them. The school was just around the corner.

"What about Frank?" Miley yelled.

"He said to run." Oliver yelled back.

"We have to get to the school so we can get some help." Lilly yelled to Miley.

Mr. Aaron was waiting for the kids. He started doing it since this whole mess started. He would defiantly would be glad when this whole thing was over. He was looking out over the schoolyard, when he saw them. They were running.

"This is Mr. Aaron. I need full back up at door number nine." He said into the walkie-talkie. He want outside to met them.

"Mr. Aaron! Mr. Aaron!" Miley and Lilly called out as they saw him.

He started to ran to reach them when he heard his name being called out.

"What's happening?"

As the full impact of what just happen settled in on Miley and Lilly, they started to lose control. Everything they said through their crying was incoherent. Oliver was able to get his breath enough to tell Mr. Aaron about the attack before he started to feel the affects of what just happen. Mr. Aaron sent the police officers to find Frank. He had one of the teachers take the kids to the nurse's office while he started to deal with the gathering student crowd that was forming around them.

-

"After that, Peter laid low until a dance that was after a basketball game. And this is were the story gets a little embarrassing too."

"Why's that?" mom asked.

"Well, I kind of developed a crush on Frank and tried to kiss him at the dance." Great-grandma laughed at herself.

"No way! Was he cute?"

"Very cute and married too!"

"NO!"

"MOM! Well you let great-grandma finish the story!" I interjected.

"Sorry."

"Where was I?"

"At the after game dance." I hinted.

"Oh yes…"

-

So far, everything was going according to plan. But the point of no returned soon came. The DJ announced that he was going to slow things down.

"Miley, do you want your slow dance now or later?"

Lilly pushed Miley forward.

"Ah…okay."

The DJ had started the mirror ball spinning and turned a spotlight onto it. The light sparkled off the ball as it spin. Frank took Miley's hand and walked out onto the dance floor. He put one arm around her back and held her other hand. He kept a safe distance between them. Miley was enthralled with how the light sparkled in his eyes. She knew this was it. It was time for her to summon up her courage. She took a deep breath and stated to lean in, tilting her head slightly. Miley saw the look in his eyes, they were sad. Before she could kiss him, Frank turned his face away from her. Miley became embarrassed by what just happen. She let go of Frank and run from the dance floor. Just as she got to the door, someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. It was Frank.

"Miley, we need to talk."

"Okay." Was all she could say without losing control. Frank took her hand, walked over to a bench in the hallway, and sat down. Frank sighed.

"Where do I start?" He asked his self rhetorically.

"The being is a good place." Miley said in a small voice. She was scared at what she was about to find out.

"The beginning. Okay, first of all Miley, you are a great person and any guy would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

"Like you?"

"Sorry Miley, no. You see……there is no easy way to tell you this and I didn't want it to be like these way either."

"You don't like me?" Miley was starting to cry. Her heart had a sinking feeling. How could she have been so wrong?

"Miley, I do like you but as a friend, as a teenager."

"A teenager? What are you talking about?"

"Miley, I'm not a teenager. I've been watching over you since the bombing."

"What are you saying? If you don't like me, just say so!" She made no attempt at keeping the tears back now.

"Okay. I was hired by your dad and Roxi to by protect you here at school."

"No…"

"I'm really twenty-six and…"

"NO…"

"was a Navy Seal and…"

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE…"

"I'm married with…"

"NO…NO…NO…"

Miley jerked her hand free and run out the door of the school blinded by her tears. She didn't know where she was running too. Just that she needed to run.

Miley gasped as she was spun around and look into the face of her stalker. He put his free hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Why are you crying _my sweet?_" He asked. He didn't remove his hand from her mouth.

"Come with me, I'll take care of you _my sweet._" He started to drag her away.

He started to pull Miley to here his car was parked. Everything fall into place for her. She had a stalker and he had her. Frank was there to keep her safe. But she just ran away from him. Was he coming to get her? Not if this wacko get her away from school. She only had one chance. She relaxed every muscle in her body and fall down. It was enough. As she fall, his hand came off her mouth and she screamed. When she had scream, he slapped her hard across the face.

"Now that will not do _my sweet._ I'm here to keep you safe. I've done all of this because I…"

Miley saw someone running towards them. It was Frank and the stalker didn't see him coming. Miley did and drop down to the ground as much as she could. Frank was with in feet of him and broke down to tackle him. His football coach would have been proud of the tackle. Frank lowered his shoulders kept his head up, pick the location of the hit and drive with his legs as his shoulders made contact. The hit took him and the stalker flying over the top of Miley. He had lost his grip on her as he took the impact of the hit. Both of them landed on the other side of Miley. She realized that she was free and started screaming for help.

Frank and the stalker landed and rolled out of the hit and came to their feet. The stalker whipped off the coat he was wearing. With the coat gone, a combat knife could be seen on his belt, which was quickly in his hand with one smooth motion. Frank circled away from the black colored knife. Frank was cautious, the stalker had been through the same hand-to-hand combat classes as he had. The only thing Frank felt he had going for him was the fact he had a clear mind. He had no idea how clearly the stalker was thing. The stalker was smart. He was guarding the knife. A quick kick won't get to it. This was going to turn into a nasty fight.

The stalker test Frank with a few faints and Frank test the stalker with a moves for the knife. Not good Frank thought. Should have grabbed the gun when I first hear Miley scream. He noticed that a crowd of students was forming. The stalker used the distraction to lunge at Frank. He caught him in the ribs. The knife slid in but got caught on bones on the way out.

Frank went with the force of the stalker pulling the knife back to move in close. As Frank came into range of the stalker, he brought up his knee in to the stalker's groin. The stalker lost his grab on the stuck knife and doubled over in pain. Frank pulled his knee back and strike with it again. The force of the blow to the head cause the stalker to fly upright and backwards. The stalker's head came down on one of the big rocks that was set in the corner of the intersection of two walkways that kept the students from cutting the corner. Everyone that had gather around to see what was happening could hear the sound of the breaking bones.

Frank went over to the still form on the ground. He was still breathing. He turned to check on Miley. The knife had other ideas. It had pierced the lung it went into and now was letting air fill the lung cavity. The lung clasped as he clasped in front of Miley. The nightmare hit Miley all at once. She lost all self-control in the arms of Lilly and Oliver.

-------------------------------------------------

"Was Frank okay?" I asked with great interest.

"Frank was fine. It was a minor wound compared to what he went through in Iraq during the war."

"Whatever happen to Peter Freeman?"

"He suffered brain damage from hitting his head on the rock and went into a coma. He never came out of it and dead in a state run hospital."

"What happen with you and Frank?" I asked as I typed as fast as I could.

"Frank and I worked out my little problem and became great friends. We even hired him to work security with Roxi." Great-grandma paused and smiled at a memory.

"After Frank joined the team, it was said that I had the best security detail around."

**Author's Note**

**I tried to summarized "The Stalking Of Hannah Montana" as best I could. If you are interested in what happen, then please feel free to read the story. And I Thank You**


	17. Chapter 16: Movie Night

**Chapter 16**

Movie Night

It was Friday after supper and we were getting ready for another story night when the doorbell rang. Sammie left the kitchen to answer the door.

"Jill," Sammie called, "did you forget movie night?"

"Oh No! I totally forgot." I told Sammie as he came back into the kitchen.

"Well your friends are in the family room."

"Great-grandma, do you mind?"

"No. I remember the movie nights that we use to have. Can I join you?"

"I guess." I wasn't too sure about this.

"Great! I'll make some popcorn."

I left the kitchen and went to the family room.

-

"Jill, you'll never guess what we found at the movie rental store." Emily squealed.

"It was in the cult classic section." Jason added.

"But I found it." Mitchel didn't want to lose credit for his find.

I looked over at Ricky who just shrugged.

"Okay spill." I demanded looking at them.

"Well on the cover it says, 'The best of the trilogy' and 'Outstanding in script and special affects'."

Millie grabbed the case from Emily and read more.

"It also says 'One of the greatest pairings since Reeves and Bullock'."

"You two are killing me here." I told them with frustration in my voice. I was about ready to grab the case when Mitchel took pity on me.

"It's Zombie High III: The Prophecy Fulfilled. Staring Jake Ryan and your…"

"HANNAH MONTANA!" Yelled Emily and Millie looking at someone over my shoulder. I turned and saw great-grandma with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Oh. Guys this is my great-grandma Miley Collins. Great-grandma, this is Jason and his girlfriend Emily, Mitchel and his girlfriend Millie and you already know Ricky."

"Did you know that your great-grandma looks just like Hannah Montana?" Millie asked.

"Yeah. Her hair may not be blonde, but they look alike." Emily added looking at the DVD case. I looked back at great-grandma and she nodded to me.

"Okay, can you guys keep the biggest secret ever?" I asked them. Ricky was holding back his laughter at the scene.

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Spit pinkie swear?"

"Ewww…do we have to spit?" Mitchel asked. The answer was a swat from Millie. We got ready to swear when Jason interrupted the process.

"What about Ricky?"

"I already know."

"Not fair!" Mitchel complained. Two seconds later everyone said 'swear'.

I looked back at great-grandma and nodded.

"Well, I was born Miley Stewart. My married name is Miley Collins, but my stage name was Hannah Montana."

"I know it!" Emily exclaimed.

"I was right!" Millie stated rather loudly.

"There's a first time for everything." Mitchel laughed.

Millie hit Mitchel with a pillow.

"Your joking aren't you Jill." Jason didn't believe us just yet.

I got up and walked over to the trunks. I first opened the trunk with the wigs, CDs, and DVDs in it. Then I opened the one that had some of her Grammies and various gold and platinum records.

"Have a look."

They checked everything out and were very amazed.

"So, did you know that your great-grandma did movies?" Emily asked me.

"No I didn't." I said as I turned to look at great-grandma. I guess we haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Oh please tell us about it." Millie asked.

"Please." Emily begged.

"Let me get my laptop great-grandma." I left for my room and the others got ready for great-grandma's story. I came back, sat down by Ricky, and waited for great-grandma to start.

-------------------------------------------------

"The first time I met Jake Ryan was when he came to our school to be a 'normal' kid again. The only problem he had with being a normal kid was the fact he liked all the other kids following him around at school. All the other kids that is except for me. I guess that is what first caught his eye. I was the only one that wasn't following him around like a lost puppy dog."

"What do you mean by that?" Emily asked.

"Well, most of the girls followed him around trying to catch the 'Zombie Slayer' attention. Now, being famous and wanting to avoid exactly what was happening to him, I was rather ticked off about the fact he was doing nothing to be normal. So, naturally, I treated him with indifference. Some may say rudely. Because of that, I ended up catching his eye."

"You dated Jake Ryan?" Millie asked excitedly.

"We went out for awhile, but nothing ever became of it because his career and my career always kept pulling us apart."

"Did you ever tell him that you were Hannah great-grandma?"

"I almost did a couple of times, but it never seemed the timing was right."

"Did he suspect that you were Hannah?" Ricky asked.

"I think he may have had some idea, but he never said anything."

"What was it like to work with him?" Jason asked.

"Well, it was kind of weird sometimes…"

-----

Hannah got out of the limo at the studio with Lola.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hannah?"

"The contract has been signed for three months now Lola. I can't back out now."

I studio guard opened the door to the trailer that was assigned to Hannah for the movie. Closing the door, he went back to his duties. Hannah sat down on the couch as Lola got something from the refrigerator.

"You want anything?"

"No."

"What does Sam have to say about this?"

"I told you he is okay with it and trust me. Why can't you?"

"Because you two are the most on again off again couple I have ever seen. Two, you never told him that you were Hannah. Three, whenever you two are together, you can't keep your hands off each other. Four, he also has a thing for Hannah…"

"Alright Lola. First, Jake doesn't know I'm Hannah. Which means Miley will not be seen at all. End of problem."

"But can you trust yourself Hannah?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Miley is engaged to be married but Hannah is still on the market."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"I noticed you took off your engagement ring."

"So."

Lola just raised her eyebrows at Hannah.

"Hannah isn't engaged. Besides, I can't wear jewelry in the movie."

Lola just looked at Hannah.

"Is that way you wanted to come?"

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Miley. I just don't want to see you lose it because you 'got to close to the fire again' as you put it."

"There's nothing to worry about Lilly."

"I noticed that there is a lot of romantic scenes between Zoranda and the Slayer in the script."

"Well it is the last movie of the trilogy. Zoranda and the Slayer are suppose to fall in love and get married to fulfill the prophecy and save the world."

"Which means a lot of kissing scenes."

"So."

"Don't you 'so' me Miley Hope Stewart! You know as well as I do that Jake will make a play for Hannah since he can't have Miley."

"(Sigh) Why do you think I don't abject to your coming Lilly."

"Okay. That's more like it." Lilly sat on the couch by Miley.

"You know Miles, if you just told him that your Hannah…"

"I've had lots of chances to tell Jake I'm Hannah and haven't. Why do I want to change that know?"

"Well, it's not like he doesn't suspect anything. He's not dumb you know."

"I know. But the last time we broke up, we both agreed that his career and my 'plans' just made it impossible to be together." Miley used air quotes around plans. She really meant career as in being Hannah.

:::**KNOCK**:::**KNOCK**:::

"I'll get it." Lilly said as she stood up.

"Lola! Does this mean that Hannah's here." Jake Ryan asked with one of his best smiles. He was hold a vase of daisies in his hands. Lola gave him a 'you better watch your step' look and let him in.

"Hannah! It's great to see you again." Jake said as he offered the vase of daisies to her.

"Hi Jake. Daisies. You remembered." Hannah smiled as she took the vase.

"Yeah. It was one of the things that you and Miley have in common." Jake watched Hannah as she set the vase on the table that was in the kitchen area of the trailer.

"How are you and Miley doing?" Hannah asked as Lola gave her a dirty look.

"We broke up again about eighteen months ago."

"I'm sorry." Lola was still staring daggers at Hannah behind Jake's back.

"A few months ago I got a letter from her telling me that she was engaged."

"She MUST be very happy then." Lola added.

"I'm happy for her. I hope she has a nice life." Jake said looking start into Hannah's eyes. A small smile came to her face.

"I'm sure she will." Hannah answered in a soft voice as a tear found it's way down her check. Jake noticed the tear and turned to talk to Lola. Miley took the time to regain her composure.

-------------------------------------------------

"He never found out that you were Hannah." Millie asked.

"I think he know, but never said anything because I never said anything to him about being Hannah."

"That is just amazing great-grandma."

"Is Jake Ryan still alive?" Mitchel asked.

"No. He passed away about twenty years ago."

"Do you still love him?" Emily asked.

"You'll found that there will be some loves that you never forget or stop loving. Jake was one of them."


	18. Chapter 17: College

**Author's Note: Some people have been wonder so I'll set the stage for you. Miley and Lilly are 95 years old. Everyone else has passed away. Lilly has had three major strokes that has affected her memory. She doesn't remember Miley or anyone else anymore. That's all for now.**

**Chapter 17**

College

"So Zombie High III was filmed when you were in college?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. We filmed it after we finished are second year."

"But what about Jake Ryan?" Emily inquired again.

-----

"Well we first got together just before he went off to Romania to do a movie. He told me that right after our first kiss."

"You mean he kissed you and left the country." I asked.

"That's pretty much what happen."

"When did Jake come back?" Ricky asked.

"About two months before the end of school."

"Did you guys get together then?" Millie asked next.

"Yes we did. That was until the end of school came and Hannah's summer tour began."

"I see what you mean when you said your careers pulled you two apart." I commented to great-grandma.

"Well, it was also our careers that got us back together again too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Hannah ended up having a recurring role of Zoranda on Zombie High. The show did all their filming late fall/early winter."

"Oh, I get it." Ricky said. "The recurring role brought you two together and the Hannah tours took you apart."

"Yes, but Jake also had movie roles that took us apart too. We got together and broke up at less five different times. When we went off to college that was the last time we dated. It was also when I met Samuel Collins."

-------------------------------------------------

"Come on Miley, you have to come to this dance." Lilly begged.

"Lilly, I went to the last dance with you and Greg and spent it on the wall watching you two dance."

"Not this time Miley. I promise. Sam, Greg's roommate is going to go too."

"A BLIND DATE!!!! Is this what this is all about??? Poor Miley. Still getting over Jake Ryan. Let's fix her up with someone." Miley raised her voice throwing her hands into the air.

"Miley Hope Stewart!!! You have been moping around all summer and one semester of school!"

"I have not!" Miley tried to deny everything.

"You can fool your fans but you can't fool me!" Lilly went to Miley's closet and started to pick out an outfit.

"Now put these clothes on and get ready!" Lilly ordered.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Miley hedged.

"The next time Jake calls to cry on Hannah's shoulder, I'll tell him that you're Hannah Montana." Lilly stood there with her hands on her hips and stared at Miley.

"You wouldn't dare!" Miley retorted with a little fear on her face and in her voice. Jake always called Hannah to talk about problems with his relationship with Miley. Lilly had been telling her for years that he knew that she was Hannah and just used it as a way to manipulate their relationship. She had always denied it when Lilly brought it up. However, deep down, she felt Lilly was right, but when it came to Jake Ryan, she just couldn't help herself. Jake was like the bright flame to her being the moth. She always got to close and would be burned. After some thought, she stepped forward and took the clothes from Lilly.

They were at the dance for fifteen minutes and Greg and Sam had not shown up yet. Miley was getting inpatient.

"Well you relax. They'll be here."

"Your not the one on a blind date."

"Greg and I have talk about this for weeks now so just cool your jets."

Miley felt a tap on her shoulder as some spoke to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Miley hesitated and slowly turned around. She was expecting to see Sam, but she smiled and gave Oliver a big hug.

"I thought you had a game to announce tonight."

"Is it raining outside?"

"Yes."

"Enough said. Besides, I promised Milena that I taker to the first dance that I was free for."

"Hi Miley. Hi Lilly." Milena greeted the girls as she joined our trio.

"Hi Milena." Miley and Lilly answered together.

"Come on Miley." Oliver said as he took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"How did you get her to come?"

"I threaten her."

"No!"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"I told her that I would tell Jake her big secret."

"What's the big deal with her 'Big Secret' anyways?" Milena asked using air quotes.

"Well if you and Oliver keep going the way you are, you'll found out soon enough." Lilly smiled at Milena.

"Lilly."

Lilly turned to where she heard her name being called out and waved at her Greg. Greg and Sam came over to Lilly and Milena.

"Hi Greg." Lilly said as she gave him a quick peck on the check.

"Sam, I like you to my girlfriend Lilly and this is Milena."

"Your not Miley?"

"Miley is on the dance floor with my boyfriend right now. I'll go get her." Milena winked at Sam. Milena walked out onto the dance floor, tapped Miley on the shoulder, and whispered into her ear. Miley looked over towards Lilly, Greg and Sam and walked over to the little group.

"Miley. I want you to meet Samuel Collins." Lilly introduce them.

"Sam please." Miley and Sam shook hands. With the dance finished, Oliver and Milena joined the group.

"Sam this is Oliver."

"So, Lilly says you and her grew up together."

"Hey we did. We've known each other since pre-school."

"When did you guys met Miley then?" Milena asked.

"We met when I moved to Malibu for the start of seventh grade."

"Where were you before that?" Sam asked.

"I lived in Nashville, Tennessee."

As irony would have it, a Hannah Montana song started to play.

"I just love this song Oliver! Lets go dance." Milena was pulling Oliver onto the dance floor. Oliver, Lilly and Miley shared a secret smile with each other.

"Oh. If you haven't noticed Sam, they have like this secret form of communication between the three of them that they only understand."

"I didn't notice anything."

"Cut that out Greg." Lilly swatted at him. "You'll get him thinking that there is something weird about us."

"What would you call finishing each other's sentences? Or get this, one of them can start a sentence then the other two will finish it in turns. Just like a three head monster."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and answered.

"I call that…"

"really good…"

"friends." Oliver added as he joined the group with Milena.

"I see what you mean Greg."

"Not this conversation again." Milena complained. "What I want to know is Miley's really big secret that you all are always talking about."

"What secret?" Miley asked all innocently.

"See what I mean Sam. It's like she some big superstar living incognito or something."

The trio just smile at each other.

"I thought we came here to dance." Miley change the subject pulling Sam onto the dance floor.

-----

"We started dating soon after that."

"When did you tell him you were Hannah Montana?" Emily asked.

"Well, Greg had proposed to Lilly, Oliver had proposed to Milena, and Sam had proposed to me. It was Lilly's idea to get them together at the end of my summer concert tour to tell them."

-----

"This is so cool that you got backstage passes for all of us Oliver." Milena was excited about not only seeing one of you most favorite singers but was going to met her as well.

"To bad Miley couldn't come." Sam said again about Miley having to stay home. She had a bad case of the flu. Miley insisted that Sam go to the concert and have a good time for her. Sam finally agreed and went.

The others were surprise to find out the tickets were front row center stage. Oliver and Lilly were not. The stadium lights finally dim and the overhead LCD screen turned on. Hannah's dressing room door open and she step out and started to walk to the stage. The crowd started to go wild. The person carrying the camera was walking backwards following her progress to the stage. The cameraman stopped as Hannah walked past him and started to climb the stairs that lead to a bright light. As she started going up the stairs, music started to play.

"HELLO LOS ANGELES!" Hannah yelled to the crowd and waved.

-----

"I tell you Hannah stared at me the whole concert." Sam was trying to confirm the feeling he had about Hannah watching him. Our small group was heading backstage to met with Hannah.

"Come on Sam, she has a whole stadium to look at. What makes you think she was only looking at you?" Oliver asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oliver's right Sam. Hannah was really looking at me." Greg laughed.

"She better have not or I'll have to fix her little red wagon." Lilly told Greg with mock anger.

"Leave Sam alone you three. Sam is a very handsome fellow after all." Milena defended Sam.

"Hey! I that you were my girl." Oliver objected.

"Then behave yourself." Milena kissed his check.

The group arrived at the security checkpoint.

"Passes?" Frank asked as he winked at Lilly who was in the front.

Lilly show Frank her pass and moved through. Oliver was the last one to pass through.

"Good luck." Frank whispered to Oliver.

"Thanks." Oliver whispered back.

-

Everyone was at the door when Lilly knocked.

"Come in."

Hannah stood up when the door open.

"Hi. I'm Hannah. Who are y'all?"

Oliver closed the door after everyone was in the dressing room.

"My name is Lilly Truscott." Lilly shook hands with Hannah.

"My name is Greg Watson. That was a great show."

"Why thank you." Hannah said as she shook his hand.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. I'm Milena Campbell."

"Well, I'm glad we finally get to met." Hannah shook her hand too.

"Hi. Sam Collins." There was something about her eyes but Sam just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Did you say Sam Collins?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have a letter here for you." Hannah handed the letter over to Sam.

"Who's it from Sam?" Greg asked trying to look at the letter in his hand.

"It's from Miley. How did you get this?"

"Just following directions is all. There is some on the envelop for you too."

Sam look at the envelop and read it aloud.

"Please read the note out loud to everyone."

"Just don't stand there Sam. Start reading." Greg said with anticipation.

"Stop bugging him Greg." Milena spoke up.

Sam looked up at Hannah and show a familiar look of nervousness on her face. He looked back down and opened the envelop. He took out the letter, opened it up, and started to read aloud.

"Dear Sam. I told you I would share my Big Secret with you one day. That day is today. All you have to do is ask Hannah for it. Love Miley."

Sam read it again to his self and then looked back up. Lilly had moved over by Hannah and was holding her hand? They both looked nervous. What was going on here? He loved and trusted Miley, so he took a deep breath and braced his self.

"Hannah, what is Miley's secret?"

Hannah looked at Lilly. Lilly nodded a little. She looked at Oliver and he nodded a little too. Sam started to get scared at what Hannah might say. But to his surprise, Hannah reached up to her hair, worked her fingers into it, and lifted. A wig came off in her hand. She took her other hand and shook out her all to familiar hair. And just like that, Miley was standing in front of him. He heard Milena and Greg gasp and whisper to each other, but they kept their eyes on the scene that was playing out before them. Sam just stood there and stared at Hannah that really was his Miley. Miley couldn't take it any longer.

"Honey? Are you mad? You hate me don't you?" Miley was starting to break down. Sam stepped forward and wiped the tears off Miley's face smearing the make-up that she was wearing. Then Sam ever so gently kissed Miley. Lilly and Milena sighed at the sight of them kissing.

"You're not mad?"

"I love you Miley."

"Can you help me with this?" Miley held out her engagement ring. Sam picked it up and looked at it.

"You see, Hannah isn't dating anyone and if she had on an engagement ring, there would be a lot of questions."

Sam dropped to one knee just like before and took her hand just like he did before.

"Miley. I love you, all of you. So will Miley and Hannah marry me?"

All three girls had tears. Miley smiled tightly and nodded her head quickly. Sam slide the ring back onto Miley's finger. Sam stood up, kissed, and hugged Miley again. Milena turned to Oliver.

"YOU TWO KNEW ALL ALONG!"

"For the last six years." Oliver answered.

"What a minute. That means your Lola." Milena turned to Lilly.

"You're Lola?" Greg asked Lilly.

"The one and only." Lilly stepped forward putting her arms around Greg. Greg lean in and kissed her.

"Who were you?" Milena asked Oliver.

"I was just one of the crowd. Like Miley said, Hannah's not dating anyone. If a guy was seen with Hannah, well you remember Jackannah."

"Was that you?"

"No honey. That was her brother."

"YOUR BROTHER?" Sam, Greg and Milena said together.

"It was after a concert and I didn't change limos like I should have and a photographer followed the limo to the house. Jackson forgot his keys so he used mine and then locked me out of the house. That guy thought he found were I lived. So I lied. Then Jackson got a taste of the Hannah world and it went to his head, and you know how it ended." Miley told everyone as she was putting herself back together to be come Hannah again. Finished she turned around and walked up to Sam. With a playful look in her eyes, Hannah leaned in and planted a big one on Sam. Hannah then walked over to the door and open it.

"Frank!"

A few seconds later, Frank, Roxi and the rest of the band and dancers came into the dressing room. Everyone started to congratulate Sam and introduce their selves.

"People. People. We can do this at my house. I want to get home."

"Okay everyone. You hear the girl. Everyone out." Roxi moved everyone out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Sam must have really loved you." Emily said dreamily.

"Yes he did. And he also understood right away about me having a stage name and a different look so that people would not bother me, and us when we were married."

"He supported you in your career then?" Jason asked.

"Very much so."

The hall clock chimed midnight.

"Oh my. Is it really that late?" Great-grandma asked as she started to get up.

"I really must be getting my rest. It was nice meeting everyone." Great-grandma said as she left for bed.


	19. Chapter 18: Saturday

**Chapter 18**

Saturday

The alarm went off and I rolled over to turn it off again. Why do they make snooze alarms with weird time settings like seven minutes? Have you ever heard anyone roll over and ask for seven more minutes??? Five, ten, maybe even thirty more minutes but seven? I rolled back over for the third time and started to drift off again when the light from the window assaulted my eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Go away Sammie." I pulled the pillow over my head. Next, my body was attacked by cold air as Sammie pulled the covers off.

"SAMMIE!!!"

"Don't you want to say good-bye to everyone before they leave?"

"There leaving now?"

"Would I try to be waking the dead if they weren't?"

That woke me up and I started to leave and then stopped at the door.

"Fix the sheets." I ordered Sammie and continued out the door and down the stairs. Mom, dad and great-grandma were just heading for the door when I came into the kitchen.

"There you are." Dad commented.

"Sorry. Guess I over slept." Boy! There's a sheepish answer.

"Well, at less you made it." Great-grandma said as she gave me a hug.

"We'll be back tomorrow, so listen to your brother and please behave." Mom told me.

"I well." I assured her as I hugged her. "I should have my report down by the time you're back."

"I can't wait to see it." Great-grandma told me.

I stood in the doorway, watched everyone get into the car, and then waved at them as they backed out of the garage. I closed the door and turn to see Sammie standing there with an evil smile on his face.

"What did you do?"

"I fixed your sheets. Just like you asked."

"What did you do?" I asked as I started for him.

"Nothing." He yelled at me from over his shoulder as he ran away from me. I decided not to chase him down and to just go up to my room to see what he did and what I needed to do to get even.

I couldn't believe the sight that met my eyes when I went into my room. Sammie made my bed all right. He had taken the mattress off the box springs. Then he put my comforter on the box springs followed by the sheet. Then on top of that he put my mattress. Upside down. Farther more, he took the hang parts of the sheets and laid them on top of the mattress. He had made my bed upside down! OH, I was going to get him. But first, I had to fix my bed.

After I had made my bed the right way, I decided to settle down and work on finishing my report. I had found video of the 1964 Olympics and found footage of some of the U.S. women's volleyball team playing. Finding video of great-great-grandpa Stewart was easy as finding video for Hannah. I pick out a few that I really like. I also found lots of video of Lawson and Stewart winning their first gold medal. After giving it some thought, I added the part about great-grandma Lilly too. It would work as a great lead in to great-grandma Miley. I was just about done when my stomach decided to announce its need for attention. I looked over to my alarm clock. Wow! Was it really noon? I didn't even eat breakfast. I headed down stairs to get something, when I heard the TV in the family room. I went in there it see if Sammie wanted anything too. To my surprise, he was sound asleep in front of the TV watching a game. I smiled evilly and ran back up to my room. I came back down with my make-up bag and camera. After a careful ten minutes of work, I was finished with my masterpiece. All that was needed was the picture.

"Say cheese."

Click. One more for insurance. Click.

Running back to my room with my treasure, I was able to laugh aloud when I closed the door. Working quickly, I downloaded the pictures to my computer and made LOTS of copies. As the prints came off the printer, I run around the house putting up the pictures everywhere. I even went out to Sammie's car and hided a few there to be found whenever. After about thirty minutes, I felt very even. In the kitchen, I made myself a sandwich and went back upstairs to finish my report.

With the report done, I work on editing the video for the presentation. That took longer than I thought. I would have finished it sooner, but I seemed to have an older brother problem. What did I do anyways? (snicker…snicker)

He asked for it anyways. Sammie just hasn't found any of the hidden pictures yet. Maybe I should lock and barricade the door. Just to be on the safe side. However, right now I need to try my presentation out on someone. There was only one person to call and I called him.

"So what do you think Ricky?"

"Wow! That was really good Jill."

"You really think so?"

"Yes Jill. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"So was everything believable?"

"Once again, yes. Now calm down and relax. I have to be getting home."

I walked Ricky to the door. At the door, Ricky stopped and turned to me.

"We're still on for homecoming Friday. Right?"

"Yes Ricky and thanks for coming over."


	20. Chapter 19: Jackson's Wedding

**Chapter 19**

Jackson's Wedding

"I swear that is all of them mom." I answered all innocently over dinner about the pictures. Okay, it wasn't all of them but I wasn't spilling. This was just way too much fun. Beside, after Sammie leaves for college tomorrow morning, I'll gather up all the pictures at the house. He can get the ones out of his car. That is if he finds them before his friends do.

After supper was over, I went upstairs to get my laptop. When I came back to the family room, great-grandma was looking at some wedding pictures. I looked at the pictures on the page that she was looking at. There was a picture of her playing a guitar. I noticed that her eyes were closed and she was crying.

"Great-grandma, what were you singing that made you cry?"

She looked at the picture and then looked up at me and smiled. There was a tear on her check.

"I Miss You."

"But I thought that song was your number one song you ever made?"

"It was. You have to understand Jill; I only sang that song in the recording studio. I never sang that song in public. It was just to emotional for me."

"Why? I don't understand."

"You see, I wrote that song to help me grieve for mom. I only added it to the album because that album was a goal that mom and I set to determine how well my career was going. Because of that, that one album was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Lilly's mom suggested adding the song to the album so that it would be a labor of love instead of a reminder that mom was gone."

-------------------------------------------------

Emily walked into the control room behind Robbie and show Hannah was wiping her eyes in the recording studio. Hannah finished wiping at her eyes and looked up to see Mrs. Truscott in the control room. Hannah took off her headphones, run into the control room, hugged Mrs. Truscott, and cried.

"You can take Hannah into the recording studio and talk with her." Robbie suggested. Hannah took Mrs. Truscott by the hand and leaded her into the studio. Robbie, who wanted to listen in, reached down and turned the mike off.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I don't know."

Mrs. Truscott turned Hannah around and held her.

"It most be something or you wouldn't have called me down here. What is it sweetheart?"

"I can't sing my song."

"Yes you can Hannah. We just have to think of away of doing it."

"You think we can."

"Yes honey we can. Robbie…Robbie…"

"The mike must be off." Hannah tapped the mike.

Robbie reached down and turn the mike on.

"Yes Hannah."

"Robbie, Hannah is having trouble concentrating on the song for the obvious reasons. Can you think of anything we can do to help her?"

"Well, most of the times I hear her sing it, she's by herself."

"Is there anything we can do so she can feel by herself?"

"We could close the blinds on the control room window for starters."

Neil reached up and closed the blinds. This created a reflection on the window. Hannah could see a ghost image of herself in it.

"What if you turn the lights off to dear?"

"Okay."

"You get settled in and we'll get the lights. Okay?"

Hannah nodded. Then she sat on the stool and adjusted the mike. Mrs. Truscott left the room and closed the door.

"All set bud?" Robbie asked over the intercom.

"No, not yet." They could hear Hannah moving things around and then after a few minutes, it was quiet.

She didn't feel right sitting on the stool. She looked around the room. The small table.

"All set bud?"

"No, not yet."

Hannah quickly removed the drinks and water bottles from the table and moved it over by the mike. She climbed onto the table, pulled her knees up to her chest and warped her arms around them. Yeah. Then she adjust the mike, pulled her knees up to her chest again and warped her arms around them again.

"Okay, I'm ready for you to turn the lights out." The room went dark.

Hannah closed her eyes and thought about her mom for a second. Before she knew it, the day they laid her mom to rest floated to the front of her mind. The music started to play. Hannah inhaled. Something changed.

She felt…warm…safe…secure. There was something different about the music. She thought she could hear something in the background…like a heart beat. One she hadn't heard in over three years. It felt like someone touched her. No not touched, more like being hugged and held from someone behind you. Was that perfume she smelled? Hannah held the last note and let it fade softly into nothing. Then without thinking about it or stopping Hannah said, "I Love You Mom."

Light attacked her eyelids and the musky smell of her dad filled her sense of smell as he took her in his arms. She open her eyes but couldn't see to well. Her face was covered in tears. She blinked them clear. There was her dad. His face was covered in tears too. He pulled her into a long embrace. Miley lost herself in that embrace.

When Robbie and Hannah came out of the studio, Mrs. Truscott and Lilly where holding each other and wiping at tears. Neil looked teary eyed and Oliver was hard to read.

"That was beautiful Hannah." Mrs. Truscott told her.

Hannah let go of her dad and went over to Mrs. Truscott. Mrs. Truscott took Hannah into the hug that she was sharing with Lilly.

"Thank you." Mrs. Truscott kissed her forehead. Lilly just squeezed harder.

"We're ready for play back." Neil told everyone.

As Hannah listen to the song, she couldn't believe that it was her on the tape. She never heard herself with such a pure clean voice before. She knew for the rest of her life, that she would always compare her voice to what she was hearing now. But what surprised her was the fact she said 'I love you mom'. She didn't remember saying it at all.

"I think we'll keep that one." Neil said.

"Good. Because I know I can't sing it again."

-----

"Wow! But if it was that hard for you to sing the song for the album, then how did you end up sing it for the wedding?"

"Well, that was Maddie's doing…."

-----

:::_knock:::_ :::_knock_:::

"Who is it?" London asked.

"It's us London." Miley answered.

"Us who?"

"Miley and Lilly!" Lilly answered.

"Do I know you?"

"London! Let them in." Maddie responded a little to forcefully.

London open the door and let Miley and Lilly into the room that they were waiting in.

"Well?" Maddie asked.

"Cooper says that they are all ready on his side." Miley told Maddie.

Maddie was looking at Miley with concern on her face.

"Don't worry Maddie. Everything is going as planned."

"It's not that Miley."

"What is it then Maddie?"

"Well, it's Jackson."

"What's wrong with Jackson?" Miley asked getting concerned.

"He's really upset that your mom can't be here. He really is missing her right now."

"I wish she was here too."

"There is something you can do to help Miley."

"What can I do to help Maddie?"

"Well," Maddie hesitated. She wasn't sure how to ask for this really big favor from Miley. Miley waited.

"Well, you know how you we're going to sing the Wedding Song for us in the ceremony?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, that is if you want too, if you would, but you don't have too, but Jackson would really appreciate it if you would, sing I Miss You instead."

Miley was shock by the request. She just stood there as she took it in.

"I'm sorry Miley. Forget that I asked." Maddie started to turn away.

Miley came back around. She reached out and grabbed Maddie's wrist.

"I'd be honored to sing it for you two Maddie."

"Thank you so much Miley. Jackson will be so happy." Maddie took Miley into her arms and gave her a big hug. London slipped out of the room and had Mr. Stewart setup Miley's guitar for her.

Miley spent the rest of the time mental preparing herself to sing for Jackson. She had to get it just right for him. But as always, it was an emotional roller coaster for her when it came to I Miss You. As the ceremony started, Miley walked down the aisle with Oliver. Miley was looking around but was not really seeing anything. She was smiling and not really knowing it. The only face she noticed was that of Lilly, who was seating in the front pew.

Miley took her place and turned to watch as Jackson came down the aisle with their dad. Miley started to cry. 'I have to hold it together long enough.' She told herself. The anthem started to play signaling that Maddie and her parents, both her MOM and dad, were coming down the aisle with her in between them. Miley stomped on her foot. 'Hold it together Miley.'

Miley stood there and smiled as the minister started the service. All of her energies were focused on the task she had accepted from Maddie. Soon, the minister had reached her part.

"…and now Jackson's sister will share a song that the couple have picked out. Miley."

Miley didn't move at first, but then realization dawn on her and she hand her bouquet to the bridesmaid behind her. After that, Miley walked over to the place the mike was and her guitar. Miley readjusted the mike and put her guitar strap on.

"It says in your program that I was going to sing The Wedding Song. However, you my have guessed I'm not going to sing that. This is a special request for Jackson from Maddie."

Miley didn't look over at her brother, but instead closed her eyes and breathed deeply for several moments as she prepared to sing the most emotional song she knew. Jackson was looking at Miley to Maddie and back to Miley again. As Jackson watched Miley, he realized what song she was going to sing. Tears started down his face as the first cords of the song echoed from the guitar. The same was happening for Miley too. A deep breath and…

I miss you, I miss your smile 

_And I shed a tear every once in a while…_

…_We miss you mom._

Miley waited. Then she remembered that there would be no applause after this song and opened her eyes. She had to blink the tears away to see at first. The first thing she saw was her dad wiping at his face. To his right, Lilly and her mom were doing the same thing. To her dad's left, mamaw was doing the same thing. Miley put her guitar back in its stand and started to move back to her spot. Looking back to the faces that came to the wedding, she saw many people were also wiping at tears on their faces. She was stopped on the way and turned to see her brother pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Miley. Thank you so much."

"I love you Jackson." After a few moments, Miley stepped back and took Maddie's hand and joined it to Jackson's hand again. Maddie smiled at Miley. Miley returned the smile and stepped back to her place.

-------------------------------------------------

"Maddie and Jackson told me that there was not a dry eye in the church when I finished singing. All I really cared about was the hug."


	21. Chapter 20: Miley's Wedding

**Chapter 20**

Miley's Wedding

Everyone was up early today. Sammie was going back to college after breakfast. Needless to say, I was bummed. Sam and I have always been very close. I just hated the empty feeling the house had when Sammie was at college just for the one week. I have no idea how I was going to make it through the whole school year. Great-grandma reached over and gave me a one arm hug and whispered in my hear.

"I felt the same way when Jackson left for the first time."

"I don't know what you mean."

"The look on your face gives you away dear."

"He's always been there for me great-grandma."

"I'm going to tell you something my daddy always told me."

"What?"

"Everything is going to be alright bud." Something came to life in great-grandma's eyes when she told me that. I couldn't help but to smile.

After breakfast, Sammie said good-bye to mom, dad and great-grandma. Then he offered to drive me to school. The first part of the drive was quiet. Sammie broke the silence first.

"It's not like I'm going away and not coming back Jill."

"I know." I really didn't trust myself to talk.

"We can still IM and Email each other." Sammie said looked at me.

"Yeah." I was looking at my feet.

"Come on Jill, don't do this to me. What am I suppose to do."

"Go to school." I really meant, stay at home.

"You never could lie to me Jill. Besides, you're bad at it."

Sammie pulled into the school parking lot but did not go up to the door to drop me off. Instead, he pulled into a parking place and put the car into park. Then he turned in his seat to face me.

"Jill, I'm your brother and I love you dearly. Yes, it is hard for me to go off to school and leave my little sister behind. But, you are growing up and a pretty young woman like yourself doesn't need her brother standing beside her anymore. You're able to fight your own battles now. I believe in you."

"You'll still be there though? If I need you that is." Stupid tears.

"I may not be standing beside you anymore but I will be behind you in the background to catch you if you fall Jill."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now come over here and hug me."

:::_knock_:::_knock_:::

I jumped and let go of Sammie to find Ricky looking in the window.

"Bye. I love you."

"I'll be on tonight."

"Okay." I opened the door and got out of the car. Ricky closed the door and waved to Sammie.

"Sam leaving for school I take it."

"Yes." Stupid tears.

"Here." Ricky handed my a tissue.

"Thanks." I took the tissue and wiped at the stupid tears.

"So, are you looking forward to you presentation?"

"Yeah. I really think I am."

"Are you going to bring in some of the items from the trunks?"

"That was the plan."

"Are you going to set up a day with Mr. Hall so you can do that. I mean you do have a lot of valuable stuff there."

"You do have a point Ricky. I guess I had better talk to Mr. Hall about my presentation then."

-----

The bell sounded to signal the end of class. I stayed back to let the other kids leave. Then I went up to Mr. Hall to talk to him before the next class started to come in.

"Mr. Hall?"

"Yes, Jill. What do you need?"

"I need to set up a time to do my presentation."

"That's not important. You can do your report when you're ready."

"It's not that Mr. Hall. It's just that I want to bring some very important stuff when I do my presentation."

"What type of important stuff? If I may ask."

"Well, I went to bring in an Olympic Gold Medal, two Grammies and a wig."

"Why a wig and are the others real?"

"Yes, very real. That's why I want to set up a time to bring them in. As for the wig, that's a story for my presentation."

"Okay Jill." Mr. Hall laughed. "I'll look at the schedule and let you know what day you can give your presentation on. I must say you have me very curious now. A gold medal, two Grammies and a wig is a story I'm looking forward too."

"Oh you'll be surprised alright." I smiled as I walked away.

-----

I was just finishing up on the notes that great-grandma had given me about her brother's wedding when there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see great-grandma standing there.

"Hi."

"What you working on Jill?"

"Come on in great-grandma. I was working on the story about Jackson's wedding that you told last night."

Great-grandma came in, sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at my laptop.

"I see. You certainly are working hard on the stories I'm telling you."

"I really am thinking about trying to write a book about you."

"Well, don't think. I know you'll do a great job."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Tell me, what about your wedding?"

"My wedding?"

"Yes great-grandma, your wedding."

"Well, I have to start with what happen the night before for you to understand…"

-------------------------------------------------

"Come on Maddie, answer the question." I begged. Maddie and Jackson had announced that they were going to have a baby and I was going to be an aunt! However, right now, I just wanted to know what it felt like being pregnant. To my surprise, Maddie got up, walked over to me and started to pull my tank top up!

"Hey! I'm not marrying you!" I laughed as I started to pull my tank back down.

"I thought you wanted to know what it was like to be pregnant." Maddie asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Okay." I let go of my tank and watch what Maddie was going to do. First, she pulled my tank up over my belly button. Then she pulled my shorts down to the top of my panties. Now she had me very curious. Next she took her fingertips and very lightly and gentle tickled the area in between my panties and belly button. I barely felt anything at all.

"It feels just like that when the baby moves, but on the inside. Plus you feel like you've been running the whole day too."

"I heard someone says it's like climbing a mountain everyday." Lilly added.

"Well, I am tired at the end of the day, but I don't think I'm at the mountain climbing stage yet."

"Do you get morning sickness?" Milena asked.

"Sometimes."

"That's not fair. Jackson gets off scott-free."

"Well, Jackson has always been sweet about it." Maddie smile at a picture in her head.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Well, he holds my hair every time I get sick."

"I don't know if I should be impressed or grossed out."

"Be impressed Miley. Your brother has a very weak stomach."

"Ewww…TMI. TMI."

"Sorry Miley." Maddie said laughing.

"Yeah, I hate to be the party pooper here, but as the Maid of Honor, it's up to me to see to it that you get your sleep Miles." Lilly said all motherly like.

"Yes mom." I stuck my tongue out at her. Lilly turned the lights off and after about thirty minutes, everyone was asleep but me. I just lay there in my bed. The last night that I would be Miley Hope Stewart. Tomorrow at this time, I would be Miley Hope Collins. I played with my engagement ring as I smiled and thought about tomorrow when I heard something at my bedroom window. I got out of bed slowly not to wake anyone and went to my window. Looking outside, there was standing none other than Jake Ryan himself, and he was waving at me!

I hashed him with both my hands, pointed down, and motion for him to go to the door. Jake nodded and left for the door. I went downstairs to meet with Jake. What was up with Jake anyways? Why couldn't he wait until tomorrow to talk to me. He said he was coming to the wedding after all.

I got to the door and opened it.

"Miley. I really need to talk to you."

"Jake, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Jake grabbed my hand and leaded me out on to the beach.

"No, this can't wait."

I let Jake pull me along. Once he stopped, I tried again.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No Miley. I need to talk to you alone." He looked very serious.

I looked around the deserted night beach.

"Well, we're about as along as you can get right now." I laughed.

Jake started and stopped a couple of times. I waited. It must be important to him if he's going through all of this trouble. I've known him long enough and can read him well enough to know.

"Miley, I love you."

"And I love you too Jake."

"No Miley. I mean I'm in love with you. I have been for a very long time."

What? What is Jake talking about? I mean, I was 'in love' with Jake at one time, but there always seem to be something he wanted from me. Pressured me is more like it. I never could figure out what he wanted back then. It's what broke us up the last time.

"I'm sorry Jake. I don't love you that way anymore." The way his face fell broke my heart. "I'm getting married tomorrow Jake, what is this all about?" Great! Now he has me crying yet again! Why must everything be a drama with him?

"I just thought after all these years Miley there was something you wanted to tell me." Jake was looking at his feet. Not at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake." I was getting angry yet again.

"Yes you do." He was still looking at his feet and not at me.

"LOOK AT ME JAKE!"

Jake looked up and met my eyes.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want me to say!"

"If I have to tell you then you don't trust me enough to tell me."

We stood there looking at each other. After awhile, Jake spoke.

"Bye Miley." With that, he turned and left. I stood there crying, again, as I watched him walk away and out of sight. I just stood there, like an idiot. What do you want from me?

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed as I fall to the ground.

"why are you doing this to me?" I choked out. The only answer I got was a tip on my shoulder. I turn thinking it was Jake. It was Lilly. She handed me a box of tissues as she sat down beside me and gathered me into her arms. I laid my head on her shoulder. I didn't know how long I sat like that.

"Maybe he just wanted you to trust him."

"I do trust him Lilly."

"Did you tell him that you're Hannah."

"No. We always broke up when I was getting ready to tell him."

Lilly just sat there holding me and stroke my hair as I thought about it.

"If he wanted to know if I was Hannah, then why didn't he ask me?"

"Because his asking is not the same as you telling him."

We sat there while I chewed this all over in my head.

"Sam was never like that."

"No. Sam trusts you in everything you do Miles. That's why he waited for you. He knew whatever your 'Big Secret' was you would tell him. And when he found out…"

"nothing changed."

"Well he did propose to you and Hannah then."

"Yeah he did." I thought about that moment again. Sam really loves me and I really love him.

"Come on Miles, let go to bed. I hear someone is getting married tomorrow."

"I heard that myself." I agreed as we got up and walked back to the house.

"You know Lilly, I'll tell Jake tomorrow at the reception."

"Are you sure?"

I thought about it and Lilly was right. I had to tell Jake. After everything we been through together, I owed him that much.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

-----

I didn't wake to my alarm as I always did. Instead, I awoke to a different sound. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but a flushing sound and Jackson talking to Maddie then followed it.

"Are you done? Do you want some water?"

"I'm not sure honey. Give me a moment."

"Everything okay?" I heard daddy's voice join the conversation.

"Yeah, I think so dad."

"I thought Miley was suppose to have the butterflies." Daddy laughed at his joke.

"Ha, ha very funny dad."

"I have some saltines down stairs Maddie. It seemed to help with Tori's stomach in the morning."

"Thanks dad, I think I'll…" Maddie stop talking and started a new sound.

"Why you looking away Jackson?" Daddy laughed.

All of a sudden, an imaginary SS formed on my chest and Super Sister jumped out of bed.

"Leave Jackson alone daddy. He's being a great husband." I told daddy as I went towards the bathroom. I pushed daddy away from the door.

"Go. Make your famous pancake breakfast for your daughter one last time."

This stopped daddy in his tracks and I detected a little dewiness by his eyes that his smile tried to hide.

"One last pancake breakfast for my little girl."

As daddy left the doorway, I went into the bathroom.

"Is it okay if I take over for you Jackson?"

"Maddie?" Jackson asked.

Maddie just waved a hand. I took hold of Maddie's hair from Jackson and he gave me a quick kiss on the check as he quickly left the bathroom.

"I'll get those saltines dear." With that, Jackson was gone.

A few moments later, Maddie was rising out her mouth and wiping her face with the wet washcloth, that Jackson had gotten ready earlier.

"It wouldn't be as bad if there was something to actually throw-up." Maddie said as she got up.

"How much longer do you have to put up with morning sickness?" Lilly asked from the doorway.

"Hopefully, two more weeks. That will be the end of the first trimester."

"Here are the saltines honey." Jackson said as he pushed past Lilly.

"Miles, dad has the first batch of pancakes ready."

"Last one down doesn't eat Miles." Lilly challenged as she started to go downstairs.

-----

Mrs. Truscott came into the room.

"Okay everyone lets go."

Lilly, Maddie, and Milena left the room to take their places. It was just me and Mrs. Truscott in the room.

"Are you ready Miley?"

"Yes."

"You look beautiful in your mother's wedding dress."

"Thank you. Mrs. Truscott, you know you have been as much as a mom to me then anyone else." I paused.

"And you have been another daughter to me Miley. I'm very proud of the woman that you have become." Emily reached into her purse and pulled out a small handkerchief. She held it out to me and I took it.

"I used this one when I was married. Lilly will use it when she gets married. We want you to use it too Miley."

"Thank you. Mrs. Truscott, will you do me a favor?"

"Yes dear, anything."

"Well you walk down the aisle with daddy and help give me away too?"

"Yes I will sweetie."

I stepped forward and hugged my other mother.

"Yeah! Are you two coming?" Daddy asked as he stuck his head into the room.

"She said yes daddy."

Daddy came in and hugged Emily too.

"Thanks Emily. I know that Tori sent you to Miley to help her grow into who she is."

"Come on Robbie. We have a bride to give away."

-----

The anthem started signaling for the three of us to walk down the aisle. I smiled and started to look around. I wanted to remember everything. By the time we reach the front of the church, I thought back and realized that I didn't see Jake. Well, maybe I missed him.

Daddy and Mrs. Truscott gave my hand to Sam and we walked up to the minister. I only sort of listen to the minister with this part of the service, I heard it all in the release the day before. Instead, I concentrated on Sam and Sam was concentrating on me.

"And now, the father of the bride would like to share something special with everyone." That caught me by surprise, but from the look on Sam's face, it was planned. Then he gently turned me around so I could see daddy. Was that one of mom's diaries he had in his hand? When did you get that out of my room?

"On December 31, 2002, my wife, Miley and Jackson mom was taken from us. We though that we were going to lose Miley too. However, Tori was able to reach out to Miley one last time through her diaries and bring Miley back to us." Robbie looked at Miley with tears in his eyes. Miley was wiping at her tears with Sam standing right behind her with his arms wrapped around her for support.

"Miley has turned to Tori's diaries many times in her life and has read them many times over. But there is one entry that she has never read. That enter is the one Tori made before her passing on the 31st." Robbie turned to look at Miley again.

"Bud, its time you heard that entry." Robbie opened the diary and turned to the last entry.

_December 31_

_(Miley) I want so much for you to know_

_How much I love you._

_I am critical of you sometimes,_

_But it's only because I have experienced_

_So much more of life, and I can often_

_See that the path you are taking_

_Today, may not take you where_

_You want to be tomorrow._

_I know , too, that you are still young,_

_And you have to experience life for_

_Yourself._

_If I can….I just want to spare you some of_

_The pain I had to go through on my_

_Own path in life…_

_When the words don't come with all I_

_Want to say, I can still say this:_

_I love you tremendously. I would do_

_Anything for you. And I promise I will_

_Try to be more patient and understanding_

_Of you, and I pray that you will do the_

_Same for me._

_And do me a favor sometimes…_

_Tell me you love me, okay?_

_Having you grow up so quickly_

_Is hard on me._

Robbie closed the diary and walked over to his little girl and they hugged.

-------------------------------------------------

"The rest of the service after that was a blur to me. The only thing I remember after that was when we turn to be present to the wedding guests."

"Why? What happen?"

"I saw Jake Ryan standing in the back of the church. He was crying so hard I could even see it from the front. Anyways, he nodded to me and left. We never saw each other in person again."

-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**The poem that Tori wrote is called My Dear Daughter by Carol Ann Bader. Miley's name is not apart of the poem.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Presentation

**Chapter 21**

The Presentation

"You never heard or seen Jake Ryan again?" I asked.

"I never saw Jake again and we never talked again. I did get the occasional birthday card or Christmas card from Jake."

"Did you write him back?"

"No. He never gave me a return address."

"Did Jake ever get married?"

"Three times, but in the end, he had just his kids."

"Why?"

"Because he lost the only person he ever loved."

"Oh, you mean you."

Great-grandma just nodded with tears in her eyes as she thought about the pain that Jake lived out his life in. I moved my laptop to the side and moved closer to great-grandma and hugged her.

-----

It was Friday and I was once again sitting in Mr. Hall's history class.

"It has come to my attention that quite a few of you are planning to bring in visual aids to help with your presentations. I have gone through the class list and assigned everyone a time slot to give their presentations so you can make plans on bring your aids in. There will be no changing times with anyone else. Changing times will be viewed as turning your assignment in late. Are there any questions? No. Good." With that, Mr. Hall passed out the presentation times to everyone. The stack of papers came down the row and I took the top one and passed on the others to the next person. I quickly looked to find my name. Mr. Hall had five of us assigned to a day. Mine was on Wednesday. I was the third person to go. Five days and counting.

Wednesday got here fast than what I thought it would. I got the gold medal and two of great-grandma's Grammies. I picked the Grammy she won for I Miss You. The song was still considered one of the greatest songs ever recorded. Great-grandma even gave me permission to take the diary that she wrote the song in. I was also taking the Grammy she won for Entertainer of the Year. Then I finally added her trademark wig to the collection in the bag and I zipped it closed. I looked around to be sure I didn't forget anything and headed downstairs.

"Well, I guess I'm all set." I announced to everyone in the kitchen.

"I'm taking you to school today. Right?" Dad asked me.

"Yep. Wish me luck."

"Good luck dear." Mom hugged me.

"You'll do just fine Jill. Great-grandma smiled at me.

I got into the car and dad drove me to school. I quick kiss and I was off with my precious treasure. Mr. Hall had made arrangements so everyone could drop off their visual aids in his room before the start of the day. I was a little worried about the safety of what I was carrying, but Mr. Hall insured that you would lock it up in his closet for me.

"Hi Mr. Hall."

"Hi Jill, is that the stuff you want locked up?"

"Sure is."

"Can I have a sneak peek?"

"Sure. Why not." I walked over to his desk and unzipped the bag. Mr. Hall opened the bag and reached in, but he didn't take anything out of the tote.

"Wow! Are these really hers?"

"Yes they are."

"Well, I'm really looking forward to the story behind them. Don't worry about your stuff. I'll keep a very close eye on them."

"Thanks Mr. Hall."

-----

"Next up is Jill." Mr. Hall announced my turn. I got up and walked to the front with my tote and laptop. I plugged the USB plug into my computer connecting it to the overhead display system. I sat the tote on the desk beside me and started my power point presentation. When I was ready, I nodded to Mr. Hall.

"Okay class." Mr. Hall spoke up. Everyone settled down and looked at me.

"First of all I would like to thank Mr. Hall. I would have never found out about my family if not for this assignment. I got all the information for my presentation from my Great-grandma Miley Collins. There'll be more about her later in the presentation. I want to start with someone that helped blaze a trail for all those that followed her. I am talking about my Great-great-great-grandmother Elizabeth Ann Stewart." Jill displayed a picture on the screen.

"She was born August 17, 1938 in Nashville, Tennessee. She was a wife, a mother and a librarian, but she was also a volleyball player. Elizabeth Stewart went to the University of Tennessee to become a librarian. Because she lost her father in WWII, the only way she could afford to go was on a sports scholarship. Volleyball was a sport that was just starting to be recognized as a girls sport and was spreading though out the college level of play. From 1954 to 1958, Elizabeth became an outstanding player for the team and of the time. Once she graduated from college, she settled down to a normal life on the family farm. There with her high school sweetheart that she married out of high school, they started their family of what would be a large one with seven children."

"You're probably saying to yourself, where does the trail blazing come in? That came about in 1962, when Elizabeth received a call from her old college coach. It seemed that woman's volleyball was going to be held for the first time in the Tokyo Olympics of 1964 and they wanted to know if she would be interested in playing on the team. After talking it over with her husband, she called them back and told them she would join the team."

Jill changed the display to show a picture of the 1964 Women's Volleyball team.

"You can she Elizabeth circle here in this team picture taken at the Olympics. And here are some stills of the women's team playing." The display change through several pictures showing the team playing and every picture Elizabeth was in, she was circled so everyone could find her.

"Unfortunately, the women's team didn't make it out of the first round robin qualifier. Great-grandma Miley told me that her grandma was extremely proud to have been on the first women's volleyball team the U.S. sent to the Olympics." Jill changed the display again to show Robbie Ray Stewart.

"This is Robbie Ray Stewart. He was the second son and was the fourth child born to Elizabeth and Joe Stewart. He grew up on the same farm as his mom Elizabeth did. He went to the same schools as his mom did too. He even married his high school sweetheart just like his mom and dad did. Robbie Ray was born one year after Elizabeth got home from the Olympic games in Tokyo. He was a star player on his high school football team, but his calm to fame would come in many different ways. The one that comes to the front first is that he was known as the Honky Tonk Heartthrob. Robbie Ray was a top country singer. This music video I'm about to show you won Music Video of The Year." Jill stopped and started a clip of the video for the class.

"In his career, Robbie Ray had three number one songs and two top five songs. Robbie Ray ended his career early because of two very important people in his life. Those two people were his kids, Jackson Rod Stewart and Miley Hope Stewart." Jill changed the display and showed a picture of Jackson on the display. The picture drew some reorganization from some of the beach volleyball players.

"Jackson Rod Stewart went to Seaview High School in Malibu. There he started to play in a beach volleyball league with his best friend Cooper Lawson, and I'm sure that as some of you have recognized them, this is the famous beach volleyball team of Lawson and Stewart. They are considered to be the best beach volleyball team of all time. They came on the scene out of nowhere and in the 2008, Olympics won their first of four gold medals." Jill changed the display to that of Jackson, Cooper and Miley with their gold medals.

"Jackson out of the love of the support his sister gave him as he chased his dream, give two things to her." Jill stop and first pulled out the volleyball.

"This is the volleyball that Jackson hit to score the winning point in the gold medal game. The both signed it. It says: To my sister Miley, This ball is proof that you never stop believing in my dream as you followed yours. With all my love, your brother Jackson Rod Stewart. Then over here Cooper wrote this: To Miley, The best cheerleader anyone could ask for. Love Cooper Lawson." Jill sat the ball down on the desk and then pulled a box out of the tote.

"Jackson also gave her this." Jill opened the box to reveal a gold medal inside of it.

"This is the very first gold medal that Jackson won." Jill waited for everyone to calm down some. Then she changed the display again. This time it was a young picture of great-grandma Miley.

"This is my Great-grandma Miley Hope Stewart. She married her college sweetheart to become Miley Collins. But no one here knows her by this name. She doesn't even look like the person you know her by right now."

Jill reached into the tote and pulled out the diary.

"This is a diary that great-grandma's mom kept until she died in an auto accident." Jill open the book to the very back to were the song I Miss You was written by Miley so many years ago.

"Great-grandma wrote this song in 2003." Jill pointed to the song not telling anyone the title. Then she reached into the tote and pulled out the first Grammy.

"This song that she wrote in 2003, won the Grammy for Song of the Year in 2006. It also helped her win Entertainer of the Year that year too." Jill fished out the last Grammy.

"I could tell you who great-grandma is better known as, but I think it is better to let her tell you in her own words." Jill started the video.

"Is it on Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Yes Miles."

"You go first Miley." Lilly suggested.

"Okay, I'm Miley Stewart and I'm 14."

"I'm Lilly Truscott and I'm 14."

"I'm Oliver Oken and I'm 14 too."

"I'm making…." Miley started.

"We." Lilly and Oliver interrupted.

"We." Miley corrected. "We are making this documentary for…"

"Historical." Oliver added.

"Historical purposes. So Oliver if you would go first please."

Oliver went over to a mirror and started putting on a wig. Then he put on some very dark sunglasses and a fedora and a well-worn leather jacket. Then he returned to his seat by the others.

"Okay Lilly, your turn."

She walked over to the same mirror and started to put make-up on. After the make-up was on, she reached down and pulled up a blue wig. Once the wig was on, it came down to her shoulders. She got up and headed back to the others. Lilly sat down and Miley got up.

"Okay, my turn."

Miley sat down at the mirror and start to put make-up on too. When she was finished, she reached down and pulled up a honey blonde wig. It had long straight hair and long bangs. Hannah got up and joined the others. The sound level in the class started to grew as they started to recognize who she was.

"Now I would like you to meet…"

"Hi, I'm Johnny West."

"Hi, I'm Lola Luvnagle."

"Hi, I'm Hannah Montana. The reason why I'm doing this little documentary is if I decide not to tell the world I'm Hannah, then this will serve as a record of who Hannah Montana really is."

There was a knock on the door and Robbie stuck his head in.

"You're on in five minutes Hannah."

"Thanks daddy."

Hannah and the others got up and started for the stage. Jackson followed with the camera still on. Hannah then introduced her band and dancers to the camera as everyone got to the stage. Everything went black, almost, and everyone went on stage. A few seconds after that, an announcer could be heard.

"Now San Diego, lets give it up for Hannah Montana!"

The music started and the lights came up and Hannah started in on 'Who Said'. Jill stopped the video. Then she reached into the tote for the last time and pulled out the wig.

"This is the last wig that great-grandma used to be Hannah Montana with, and the song in the diary is I Miss You as she wrote it for the very first time. As a side note to my presentation here, I'm sure you sports fans also recognized Oliver Oken. For those who didn't, Oliver Oken became a leading figure in sports broadcasting. He worked for over forty years at ESPN. Also, in a strange twist of fate, Lilly Truscott's son married great-grandma's daughter. My grandparents. Lilly's married name is Lilly Watson." That brought out a gasp from the fashion mind girls in the class.

"I see that some of you know who Lilly Watson is. For those who don't, she got her start in her business by designing clothes for Hannah Montana. Later Lilly would have her own label known as 'Lilly'. Lilly is still alive, but her health is declining." Jill changed the display again to show a family tree that lead to her.

"As you can see, even though the limelight is no longer shining on my family, their lives affect who we are and who I am today. Elizabeth Stewart helped open the door for women in the Olympics. Jackson Stewart help to define what perfection is in beach volleyball. Robbie Ray Stewart shared his love of music in his singing and in managing the career of his daughter Miley Stewart. Although Miley retired from being Hannah Montana over forty years ago, her style, ideas, and music still serve as a role model to kids today. I would have never have found out who I was if it wasn't for Mr. Hall and this assignment. Thank you."

I started to shut my computer down when Mr. Hall spoke up.

"Jill, I'm sure that some of the others would appreciate a change at seeing what you brought in." There were a few spoken agreements from the others at Mr. Hall's statement.

"Okay, but please don't touch anything. All of this belongs to my great-grandma Miley."

"So, she still alive?" Susan asked. Someone that would never give me the time of day.

"Yes she is." I spied Ricky in the back with a big grin on his face. I think he was enjoying this too much. I'll have to fix that later.

"Settle down everyone." Mr. Hall stopped everyone from talking.

"We still have to more presentations to go yet today."

I left the front with my laptop, went back to my seat, and give Ricky a dirty look that said I'd get him later.

-----

After class, word quickly spread throughout the school about great-grandma. Fans of Hannah Montana were coming out of the woodwork. I guess I could understand that. Great-grandma's music was timeless like many other great performers. I could start to understand why she created the personification of Hannah Montana now. What with all the attention, everyone was trying to get from me. However, there were a handful of people that didn't believe me. Luck for me, the believers far out weighed the non-believers. So, a battle I was afraid of never showed up.


	23. Chapter 22: Lilly's Time

**Chapter 22**

Lilly's Time

As word got around about great-grandma Miley, I became more popular. Ricky told me that it would be a short-lived popularity. He was right. That was okay with me anyways. People that I wouldn't want to be friends with started to leave me alone again. Others that I didn't think about being friends with became friends. There was also an increase of friends wanting to come over to my house, but I knew it was only to meet with great-grandma.

Life at my house had started to fall into a new routine. I would come home from school and do my homework. After homework, I sit back and relax. This was followed by dinner. When dinner was over, great-grandma and I would sit down and I would record more of her stories. Friday's turned from movie nights into Story Night. My friends would come over and we would sit and listen to great-grandma retelling stories from her life as I wrote them down. That was the way it went until November came.

-----

It was Wednesday and I was sitting at the table working on my homework. Mom and great-grandma were making supper together. They had been doing that a lot lately. Dad came home and brought in the mail.

"Hey, grandma. It would seem you have a letter." Dad handed the letter to her.

"It's from Fred." Great-grandma told everyone as she started to read the letter. A few seconds and the expression on her face changed and she looked to sit down. Mom helped her.

"What's wrong great-grandma?" I asked.

"Lilly had another stroke. She's in the hospital. The doctors don't know much right now. They're running test. Fred says that they'll call when they know something."

"You going to be okay grandma?" Mom asked.

"I think I'll just go to my room for now." With that, she got up and started to head up stairs. I felt my heart fall at the pain on her face. Great-grandma and Lilly were the last ones. Everyone else was gone. I quickly finished my homework and went up to great-grandma's room.

I looked in the door to see great-grandma sitting on her bed with scrapbooks all round her. There was a small pile of tissues by her side too. I slowly walked into the room and sat on the bed beside her. My heart ached for her. I didn't know what to say to her. She solved the problem of my silence.

"Lilly was the first person that told me it was okay to be Miley."

I just looked at her as I tried to understand what she was trying to tell me. Great-grandma turned a page in the scrapbook she was looking at. There was a picture of Lilly, Oliver and her hugging with the caption saying she told them she was pregnant.

"I was so worried what being pregnant would do to Hannah."

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly was knocking on the door to Miley and Sam's house. Miley had called and told her that she had some very big news to tell her and Oliver. Well, Greg and Milena too. It was strange how their threesome had turned into a six some. Miley and Sam had gotten married first. Greg and her had followed six months later. Oliver and Milena had waited for the summer break in baseball to get married. Mr. Stewart had called in some favors and helped Oliver land a job with a minor league baseball team as their announcer. Lilly was starting to be noticed for her clothing designs, but what do you expect when you design for Hannah Montana. Lilly was excited about how she was starting to get requests to design for other stars.

Lilly knocked again. Then she started to look in her purse for the house key.

"Calm down dear, they'll get the door." Greg told Lilly. As Lilly turned to answer Greg, the door opened.

"Lilly!" Miley hugged her.

"Come on you two. You saw each other just two days ago." Greg commented at the display of affection. Both women turned and stuck their tongues out at him.

"This is different." Lilly commented.

"Just how is this different?" Sam asked.

"This is about big news." Miley told Sam as everyone come into the house.

"Right, big news. I forgot." Sam and Greg shook their heads at the same time. Just as Sam was closing the front door, Oliver and Milena pulled into the driveway. Sam stopped and waited for Oliver and Milena to come in.

"Oliver!" Miley got up and hugged him.

"Spill Miley! What's the big news?" Milena asked as she hugged Miley.

"Okay everyone, come and sit down." Miley directed. Everyone did as they were told.

"Okay, okay." Miley calmed everyone down.

"I just want to tell everyone…" Miley started.

"…that…" Oliver continued.

"…your pregnant!" Lilly finished as she and Miley jumped up to hug.

"I still hate when they do that." Sam told Greg.

"Me too." Milena added and got up to hug Miley with Oliver and Lilly.

"We have dinner planned so everyone is staying." Sam announced over the noise.

With dinner over, the guys were cleaning up in the kitchen talking sports like they always did. In the living room, the girls were sitting around and talking. Miley finally had the nerve to bring up a worry she had.

"There is one thing that I'm really worried about." Miley started.

"I know it. I could just tell Miley. What is it?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I just don't know who my being pregnant is going to affect Hannah's concerts."

"Isn't it obvious that you just take a small break for a year. You can still make albums." Milena suggested.

"But what about my fans. They all look forward to the concert tours."

Lilly got up, walked over to Miley, kneed in front of Miley and took her hands.

"Miley Hope Collins. That is your name, not Hannah Montana. Miley, what did I say when I found out you were Hannah?"

"You said that you were my friend, not Hannah Montana's."

"And why did I say that?"

"Because I'm Miley."

"That's right. It's okay for you to be Miley. That's who you are." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks Lilly." Miley smiled.

"Now stop raining on me and give me a hug."

-------------------------------------------------

"That's when I know it was okay for me to really be myself. Up to that point, I was being Hannah for my fans and Miley second. Thanks to Lilly, I started being Miley first and Hannah second."

"She's come back for three others great-grandma. She can do it again."

"You didn't see her after the last stroke she had Jill. I'm afraid Lilly may not be able to come back after this one dear."

I put my arm around great-grandma and looked at her memories of the two friends that knew her better than she had known herself. I sat there and listen to her stories as they came out of her as the pictures brought them to the front of her mind.

After going through several scrapbooks and many stories about the trio, I was finding it hard to stay awake.

"You better go to bed dear." Great-grandma encouraged me.

"Okay." I got up and started to leave for my room when I stopped and turned back to her.

"When you go to visit Lilly, can I come too?"

"Honey, I don't think I'll be going to visit Lilly." Miley wiped at a tear.

"Can I still go with you?"

"If that's what you want to do."

"It is."

-----

As the days went by, great-grandma would get phone updates about Lilly. After every one of them, she would look very sad and lonely. Sometimes she would go to her room and look at scrapbooks or you could hear her voice hauntingly throughout the house as she sang. Sometimes when she sang I would go to my room and cry at the pain in her voice.

I started to dread the phone ringing. It always brought bad news to great-grandma. Today was no exception. When great-grandma got off the phone, she turned to me.

"Are you ready for our trip?"

"Yes." I answered dreading what was to follow.

"I'm sorry grandma." Mom moved to hug her.

"Lilly hasn't left us yet. For the first time in the last year, Lilly spoke. She was asking for me and Oliver." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'll go and pack." I said aloud and left quickly. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I must be the biggest baby in the world. I'm crying about someone I have never met.

Dad had bought tickets for that Friday. I was putting the suitcases into the trunk when dad, mom, and great-grandma came out to the car. The ride to the airport was a quite one. The plane trip was also a quite one. I was afraid to interrupt great-grandma's thoughts. I was also afraid of what great-grandma Lilly would be like when we got there. I never met or seen anyone that was suffering from the results of a stroke. What I did have was a picture of Lilly that great-grandma had woven in my mind. That person would not be the one I was going to see when we got there. I was scared in a way I have never been before, but I had to do this for great-grandma. She needed me and I was going to be there for her.

We were met at the airport by Fred, Lilly's youngest son, and his wife Carol.

"Hi Fred, Carol." Great-grandma hugged Fred who was like a son to her.

"How's your mom doing?"

"Not well. Do you want to go to the hospital right away?"

"I think Jill and I would like to get settle in first." This statement drew their attention to me.

"So you are Miley's great-granddaughter. I'm Fred, Lilly's youngest son and this is Carol my wife."

"Nice to met you."

We went back to their house and changed clothes. After that, great-grandma wanted to get going. I didn't know what to do or say so I just stayed quite and followed everyone. In the car, great-grandma held my hand.

"I'm glad you came Jill."

"Thanks." I smiled and squeezed great-grandma's hand.

-------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the hospital in silence after that and followed Fred and Carol up to Lilly's room. On entering the room, great-grandma went over to Lilly and took her hand. I stood at the end of the bed and watched the scene before me. There was two people that have been friends, one could say even sisters, for over eighty years and now after all that time, all one could do for the other was to hold her hand. I don't know how long I stood there watching them before Lilly's eyes flittered open.

"Hi Miley."

"Hi Lilly."

"Is there a Hannah thing tonight?" Lilly asked looking at great-grandma.

"Yes there is. Are you going?" Great-grandma's eyes started to mist over.

"Does Lola ever let Hannah down?"

"No she doesn't."

"Were we going tonight?"

"Movie premier." Great-grandma wiped at some tears.

"Zombie Slayer: The Movie?" Lilly smiled at something she could only see.

"Yes, that's the one." Great-grandma answered.

I started to cry too. It was just breaking my heart to watch.

"Is Oliver going too?"

"Yes. He's going with Jake."

"Where's Oliver?" Lilly asked looking around the room.

"Who's that Miley?" Lilly asked as she saw me.

"That's your great-granddaughter Jill."

"My great-granddaughter? I have a great-granddaughter?"

"Yes, remember Victoria and George."

"Oh. Miley. I'm so glad you came to see me." Lilly said seeing great-grandma for the first time.

"Hi Lilly. I'm glad I came too."

"So where is this great-granddaughter of mine at?"

Great-grandma Miley motioned for me to move closer.

"Lilly this is Jill."

"Hi Jill. Nice to met you."

"It's nice to met you too." My voice broke on me.

Lilly turned her head back to great-grandma.

"Stay with me. I'm just a little tired. I need to rest."

"I will. You go ahead and rest Lilly. You've earned it."

"Yeah, I have. Haven't I." Lilly laid her head down and closed her eyes still holding on to Miley's hand. Great-grandma sat there holding Lilly's hand with tears rolling down her face. She didn't make a move to stop them. After awhile, the heart monitor alarm went off as Lilly's heart started to slow down. The doctor came into the room and turned off the alarm and listen to Lilly's hearts. Great-grandma was still holding Lilly's hand.

"It won't be long now." He said looking at great-grandma. The alarm went off again as the monitor showed a flat line. The doctor reached over and turned the monitor off and left the room.

"Good bye Lilly. Say hi to Oliver for me."


	24. Chapter 23: Miley's Time

**Chapter 23**

Miley's Time

It's been a week since we got home from the funeral and I don't know what to do to help great-grandma. Some times, she's quiet, some times, she's sad, some times, she has a look of extreme loneliness, and she never smiles anymore. She was always smiling before the trip, but now she just doesn't. I spent a lot of my time being quiet too. Well, until Ricky decided to do something about it. After I told Ricky everything that happened, he started to help me think of ways to help great-grandma. Soon, Millie, Emily, Mitchel and Jason join our little group to think of a way to help great-grandma. It was a full month since we got back that an idea formed and everyone working together to bring it to a solution that might work.

Saturday, I got up early and put together a picnic lunch for great-grandma and myself. I then went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"It's open."

I open the door and come into her room with the picnic basket.

"Look great-grandma, I have this great picnic lunch here that is just asking to be eaten at a beach. What say we go and do that and I won't take no as an answer."

"Okay Jill. Let me get ready."

Was it just me or did great-grandma show a sign of a smile? I turned and went back downstairs to tell dad the good news and let him know that we would need a ride to the beach.

-----

We found a spot at the beach and set up our stuff. It was a beautiful day at the beach and we just both sat there in a comfortable silence taking in the day. As people started to fill the beach, we became people watchers and point out different groups to each other. This went on for some time until I turned to point out a group to great-grandma; however, great-grandma was watching another group. I followed her stare and it came to rest on a trio of teenagers, two girls and a boy. They looked to be about 13 or 14 years old. We sat there and watched them for what felt like twenty minutes before great-grandma broke the silence.

"Since we lived on the beach, it was are favorite spot to hang out."

-------------------------------------------------

It was a warm lazy afternoon and our trio was at the beach just soaking up the day in silence. That was until Oliver asked a question.

"Lilly, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know Oliver, I haven't given it a lot of thought. What about you?"

"I want to be a sports announcer. Maybe even work for ESPN or some other sports network. Have you thought about being a professional skateboarder?"

"I don't know Oliver. I mean, it's a ruff life and not as all glamorous as they make it out to be. Besides, I want to get married someday and have a family. Do you want a family Oliver?"

"Yeah what am I over here? A grill cheese sandwich?" Miley interrupted them.

"No Miley. It just that you already are doing what you want to do with you know." Lilly answered.

"Yeah, it's not like you have to figure it out like we do."

"That's not fair! How do you know that I'll want to be doing this my whole life anyways? There's a whole big wide world out there and there are a lot of things to do."

"Sorry Miles. I guess we didn't think of it that way."

"That's okay, I forgive you guys."

"So what do you think you want to do if you aren't you know?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Miley looked left and right and was happy that no one was around.

"I never really thought about what I would do if and when I stopped being Hannah."

"Well, you want a family too don't you."

"Well, yes. I just don't know how it's all going to work together is all."

"Where do you think we'll be in twenty years?" Oliver asked.

"In our thirties." Lilly giggled.

"Come on Lilly you know what I mean."

"Sorry Oliver. Lets see, well, if you guys promise not to laugh…"

"We promise." Miley and Oliver spoke together.

"Alright." Lilly smiled at her friends

"I've been thinking about being a fashion designer. YEAH! You guys promised not to laugh!" Lilly swung at them as the roll around on the beach.

"We're sorry Lilly." Miley giggled.

"You better be. After all, I just might design for Hannah Montana." With that, Lilly stuck her tongue out at Miley. Miley stuck her tongue out at Lilly.

"What about you Oliver? Where do you see us in thirty years?" Miley asked.

Oliver was quiet as he thought about his answer.

"I see myself as sports announcer working for professional team. Maybe the Lakers."

"What about me?"

"Lilly, I see you…designing clothes; not just designing but having your own company thanks to your number one client, Hannah Montana."

"So, I'm still Hannah?"

"No. Your more than just Hannah. You became a crusader for children's health. A role model for your fans everywhere, but most of all, you will become one of the all time greats in the business."

"Where do you see us Oliver? Are we still friends?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yes." Oliver held up his friendship necklace that all three of them wore all the time.

"We will be friends even when we are old and gray. We'll have lots of kids, grand kids and great-grand kids. When they look at our lives they'll say that we took on the world and won, and because of us the world will be a better place."

-------------------------------------------------

"It was a magical moment for us. We believed what Oliver told us that day, and you know what, he was right." Great-grandma still watched the trio of teenagers as they enjoyed their day on the beach. She was playing with her necklace. I knew she wore one all the time but I never really took a close look at it until now. It was a simple chain necklace with a single charm on it. I looked closer at the charm to make out it was. Great-grandma noticed me staring at her necklace and held it up so I could see it.

"Yeah, I still wear the necklace that we swore are friendship on. Lilly and Oliver never took theirs off either. They still wear them now."

"Oh you mean they…"

"Yeah. They were and now am the only one left."

With that simple statement, the full realization slammed into me. Great-grandma WAS the only one left. Everyone that she knew growing up was gone.

"You still have me great-grandma. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell you what Jill. Give your dad a call. I have something for you at home."

-----

Great-grandma leaded me up to her room and I sat on her bed as she looked through her stuff. I was very curious but I waited.

"Here it is!" Great-grandma said triumphantly as she turned around and came to the bed to sit beside me. I looked at her hands to see what she had. In her hands, she had a small jewelry box.

"This use to be my mom's. I like you to have it Jill."

She hand the box to me. I slowly lifted the lid to reveal a single pearl on a gold chain.

"It's beautiful great-grandma."

Great-grandma took the necklace out of the box and move to put it around my neck.

"This was the necklace daddy bought for mommy when I was born."

I looked down at the pearl that hung at the end of the chain as great-grandma finish clasping the necklace.

"I don't know what to say great-grandma."

"You don't have to say anything." She said as she hugged me.

"Hey, I know," great-grandma started, "why don't I tell you some more stories about my mom."

"That would be great. Let me get my laptop."

That night as I lay in bed, I thought about everything that happened. I would have to say the necklace was the high point. I felt for the pearl on the necklace. The pearl represented the start of one Miley Hope Stewart's life, and it was that life that I thought I was going to write a book about. But could I really do it? Or was it just me thinking I could. If the pearl was the start of her life, then the book would represent the end of her life. That thought brought a tear to her eye and she wiped it away. I didn't want to think that way. I'm going to write that book. I held the pearl tightly in my hand.

"I swear that I well write great-grandma's story and I'll never take off this necklace. Now if I could only get to sleep."

-----

As the days and nights passed, I found getting to sleep a lot easier. Although I didn't have as much free time anymore. Great-grandma and I got even closer as we worked on her book through the rest of the school year. My closest friends also gotten to know her well too. Friday night became Story Night and was a time that was looked forward to. It was a good way for everyone to relax after the school week. Great-grandma seemed to have been adopted by a few of my friends too. They found her very easy to talk to and a very good listener. To tell you the truth, I was happy for her. The interest and love my friends gave her seem to reawaken something that almost went out when Lilly passed. Yep, my house was the place to be. This came about because the choir teacher asked me to ask my great-grandma if she would like to come in a couple of times to talk to the music students about having a singing career.

When summer vacation started, I had more time on my hands because school was over for the year, duh. However, Ricky made sure that I didn't forget to have fun during the summer either. Well, great-grandma also saw to that too. What was somewhat surprising to me was the fact that the news media didn't descend on great-grandma. Great-grandma for her part just said she was yesterdays news and not all that exciting anymore. As for Ricky and myself, things seem to be changing between us. Not that it's a bad thing, but it's been in a good kind of way. When ever I ask great-grandma about it all she ever says is just keep going the way your going and she smiles the whole time she says it too.

-------------------------------------------------

As the start of the next school year became tomorrow, the book was starting to look like a book and was getting close to being done. Great-grandma and I had talked about how to end the book at length and still have not come up with anything that we both liked. However, once I was back into school, I just might be able to talk to one of the English teachers about that problem. I just might asked one of them to do the preliminary editing of the book. Wow, I've almost written a book, but not just any book. I'll have written an biography about Miley Stewart/Miley Collins/Hannah Montana. I fell asleep with that thought in my head.

-----

Miley was in bed too. She was trying to think of a way to end the book when she drifted off to sleep. Once asleep, Miley begin to dream. She found herself getting out of bed in her bedroom at their Malibu house. Miley went into the bathroom to get ready for a day on the beach. She didn't know why, it just was the right thing to do. Miley looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't old anymore. Miley looked more like she did after she married Sam. She sighed and finished getting ready for the beach.

Miley went downstairs to find the house empty. That's weird I thought I smelled my daddy's pancakes. Oh well.

"To the beach." Miley laughed at herself as she remembered Lilly using the same phrase. When Miley got to the beach, no one was there. She decided to walk to Rico's and wait. Miley sat down at a table and watched the beach for Lilly and Oliver to come. As she waited, Miley sipped from a smoothie that magically appeared. Soon she saw two couples coming down the beach. Miley sat there and watched, as they got closer. Miley looked down at her smoothie trying to decide what flavor it was and where it came from. When she looked back up, there in front of her stood four people that she hadn't seen together in a very long time. Miley jumped up to hug them.

"Oliver! Lilly! Greg! Milena! I've missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too Miley." Lilly told her as she sat down.

"What have you guys been up to?"

"This and that." Oliver answered her.

"I haven't seen you guys in ages and that is all the answer I get?"

"Well, maybe they might answer your question then." Lilly point to someone behind her. Miley turned to see Jackson and Maddie standing behind her. Once again, she jumped up so she could hug Jackson and then Maddie.

"Oh I have missed you Jackson. It's so hard without you being there anymore."

"What about me then?" Miley knew that voice and turned around to see Jake Ryan standing there.

"When are you ever going to learn that a baseball hat is not a disguise?" Miley asked Jake as she turned to hug him too. Everyone sat down and started talking. Although no one answered any of Miley's questions.

The conversation came to an end when someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." Miley started to cry when she heard that voice. Her heart knew the sound of that voice as she knew the sound of her own voice.

"SAM!" Miley shouted and turned as she stood up. Once she was in his arms again, Miley held Sam tight and just cried on his shoulder.

"What's with all the tears?" Sam asked her.

"I just missed you some much Sam. It hurts living every day without you."

"Don't worry bud. Everything is going to be alright."

"DADDY!" Miley lunched herself in to the arms that kept her safe for must of her life.

"I can't believe y'all are here in my dream."

"We're not all here bud. There is someone else that is coming."

"Who would that be daddy?" Miley asked with her head on her daddy's chest still.

"After all these years Miley, don't tell me you have forgotten about your mom." Tori asked her daughter.

"MOMMY!" Miley ran to her mom and stopped just short of her. There she stood with tears running down her face and took her mom in. Tori stepped up to Miley and took her into her arms.

"Oh baby, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Tori told her daughter.

"I've missed you mommy."

"I've missed you too sweetie"

"I've kept my promise. I never stop singing."

"I know you have dear. I'm very proud of everything that you have done."

"Thanks mommy. I love you."

"I love you."

"I love seeing you again mommy..."

"But…"

"I hate it when you wake up from the dream like this."

"Miley…"

"Yes mommy."

"You're not dreaming."


	25. Chapter 24: Who Was Hannah Montana

**Chapter 24**

Who Was Hannah Montana

I got up excitingly to get ready for the first day of school. I was a sophomore this year. No longer did we have to put up with the upper classmen giving us a hard time. This looked to be a very good year. I went downstairs and had breakfast, said my good-byes and left for school. The first day of school was always a good one because not only was it a half-day, but you also didn't get any homework. I went to my locker, we have the same locker for the whole time you are in high school, dumped my stuff and went to homeroom. A bunch of us hung out just outside the door so we could meet and greet old friends from last year. I must admit I was waiting for that someone special, but by the time, the first bell went off, I was disappointed. I kept my eye open for that someone all day and went home a little disappointed. I mean it's not like I hadn't seen them all summer, I was just hoping that the others could see how our relationship evolved.

The answer to the question that was bugging me all day came when I got home from school.

"Mom. I'm home." No answer. Where was everyone? There was a note on the table. 'Went to the story. Back soon. Love Mom.' Okay, there was one answer. I went to the refrig, got an apple and went into the living room thinking I should make a phone call. Before I reached for the phone, I turned the TV on and was surprise to find almost every channel was doing a live remote from in front of Hollywood Records.

"Well, if they have something big to say, I might as well hear it." I said to myself. It wasn't long before the news conference got started.

-----

"To recap, this morning at eight, Hollywood Records made a press release to schedule this news conference. That all they have been saying since that announcement."

"Wait a minute, I think that is their Public Relation representative, June Walker, I see coming out."

"Good afternoon. I well make an opening statement then I will answer all of your questions to the best of my ability." June paused, as she made sure everyone was ready.

"Today at 7:30 a.m., we were notified by family members of the passing of one of our singed artist. About 7:00 a.m., today, Miley Collins was pronounced dead in her bed by paramedics. She was 96 years old. Miley Collins was born November 23, 1992, as Miley Stewart. However, she was better known by her stage name as Hannah Montana."

Ricky jumped up and went into the kitchen. He quickly scribbled a note to his mom and set off to Jill's house.

-------------------------------------------------

When I got to Jill's house, her mom answered the door.

"She's up in her room. She's been they every since we could get her way from her great-grandma."

"Can I go on up?"

"Sure. Maybe you can help."

Mrs. Johnson let me in and I want up to Jill's room. When I got there, I knocked on the door and got no answer. Trying the doorknob, it turned and the door opened. I looked into Jill's room to see her sitting at her desk and working on her laptop. I walked in. Jill's head was bent to the work she was doing. I could see she had been crying. The floor full of tissues was testament to that. I could also see that her eyes were puffy and red too. Quietly walking behind Jill, I started to read over her shoulder at what she had written on the screen.

Epilogue

On August 30, 2088, my great-grandma and I were discussing possible ways of ending our book. Little did we know that when we went to bed that night, the decision was made for us. The next morning, I went to wake great-grandma up. Instead of waking her up, I found that she had passed away in the night. The first thing I did was to yell for my parents. Then I took her into my arms and cried. It was sometime before my parents were able to pull me away from her. To think that the very person I did not want to let go of was the same person just a year ago I didn't want to have anything to do with. It's strange how things like that work out.

As I sit here on the day that she died, I think about how much of an impact she had on my life without me even knowing it. Hannah Montana is my most favorite singer. The words in her songs reached out to me and touched me in many ways, through many feelings and many words. I could relate to what the songs were saying. I could feel what she was feeling when she song them and what she must have gone through when she wrote them. There were also life lessons in those songs if you listen for them. Great-grandma had even told me what some of them were as we wrote this book. However, there was more to her than being Hannah Montana.

Great-grandma told me that she loved to sing and to share that love of singing with others. It was more important for her to give that love then to receive the laurels that came with the giving. That is why she never told the world she was Hannah Montana. That is why Hannah Montana took all the credit for all the humanitarian work she did. Miley Collins, Miley Stewart, was happy to sit back in the shadows and let all the glory pass her by.

So, here I sit and look at the necklace the great-grandma's dad give to her mom when she was born. The necklace represents the start of her life and this book represent the end of her life. A very interesting contrast that has not yet sunk in. The necklace great-grandma gave to me as piece of her that I could keep with me forever. The book is a piece of her that she is giving to you so you can have a piece of her forever. I hope you cherish your piece of her as I well mine.

-----

"That's very good Jill"

"Don't do that!" Jill said as she jumped and turned around half scared.

"I knocked before I came in."

"Sorry. Guess I'm not to with it right now." Jill wrapped herself around Ricky and started crying again.

"She's gone Ricky. I didn't even get to say good-bye to her."

I stood there and held her. She needed to vent and I let her. Jill's parents checked on us a couple of times but did not disturb us as Jill grieved.

-------------------------------------------------

It's amazing what time will do for people. It's been a month since Jill's great-grandma has passed and her energies have been refocused towards their book. What also was amazing was the fact that the press didn't mob the house or them after the announcement. Although, there was an attempt made at the funeral. The record company had planned for that and no one got close. However, there where some helicopters.

Since the veil was lifted from her identity, everyone had been scramble to found out who was Hannah Montana. Unfortunately, for the news media, great-grandma had done such a good job of hiding her real life from the public, there wasn't that much for them to report about or find.

If you watch the news now, the most they talk about is who holds the copyrights for all of her songs. Now if we could just get the newies to find out just where school lunches really come from.

"I've decided who I'm going to ask." Jill stated as she sat down with me. We've been having this conversation for a while now. Jill has been trying to figure out which of our English teachers to ask to edit the book for her before she tries to find a publisher for it.

"Okay, who did you decide on?"

"Mrs. Bell."

"And I take it you want me to go with you?"

"I have the CD right here." Jill said holding up the CD that had the book on it.

"Okay. Let's go and find her." I said getting up and gathered my lunch tray.

-----

Lucky for us, we found her in the first place we look. Her classroom.

"Excuse us Mrs. Bell. Can we talk with you?" Jill started.

"Sure Jill. What's up?"

"Well, you know my great-grandma was Hannah Montana."

"Yes and you have my sympathy too. How are you doing?"

"Well, okay, but great-grandma and I were working on a project and…well I was wondering…I mean…"

"What Jill is trying to say is that her great-grandma and her were working on an autobiography about her life and well the book is done. Jill just needs someone to edit it for her."

"And you want me to edit the book Jill?"

"Would you please?"

"I'd be honored to Jill. But just remember this, you are still talking about putting a lot of time in still and not all of it will be fun. Are you still wanting to do this?"

"I made a promise." Jill said as she held the CD out to Mrs. Bell. Mrs. Bell took the CD from Jill and put in her briefcase.

"When I'm done with the first chapter, I'll set up a time so we can get together to work on it."

"You can call me at home or anytime Mrs. Bell." Jill told her as she started to write down her phone number for her.

"Trust me, I well."

Mrs. Bell was true to her word. She would call Jill at less twice a week and talk with her during the school day about the book. There were plenty of Saturdays that Mrs. Bell would spend the day at Jill's house as they worked on editing the book. As I watched them work, Mrs. Bell became very excited about the work Jill and her were doing. I was happy for Jill, but I didn't get to spend as much time with her as I wanted too. Still, I was just glad Jill had gotten through the grieving stage.

Maybe you are wonder at this time about Jill and I. Well, I must say our relationship is moving forward. Not as fast as I would like. We still don't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend or that we are going out, but everyone else at school knows better. This became evident when voting came out for the yearbook towards the end of the school year. Jill and I were in the cutest couple of the year category. What was exciting for me was that the editing phase of the book was done and Mrs. Bell actually and a list of publishers to send the book out to. What was exciting for Jill was the fact that every single publisher they sent the book to wanted to buy it.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

…_beep…beep…beep…_

I turned the alarm off and got out of bed. This year is the start of our junior year and Ricky is driving me to school. However, this was also the day that my or should I say our book was being released. I had to come up with a title for the book and it took me a while to think of one too. What I did was listen to all of great-grandma's songs and it just came to me. I took the title from her song Just Like You. In the song she songs about following her dreams of being a singer but just be cause she was doing something that made her famous, it didn't mean she was any different from anyone else. She was just living her dream of being a singer. I thought it was about time that people realize that. Mrs. Bell agreed with me when I told her. So, the title for the book became: I'm Living My Dream. The publishing company also asked me to supply two pictures of great-grandma. One of her as Miley and one of her as Hannah. The plan was to print the pictures on the cover side by side to symbolize the double life she led.

I asked Mrs. Bell to write the introduction for the book and I wrote the preface for it. I made a point in the preface to tell everyone that I was going to keep great-grandma's tradition of giving a share if the profits to the Hannah Montana Children's Medical Foundation. I also wrote a thank you in the front of the book to Mr. Hall for assigning the project in the first place and asked if the book counted for extra-credit. Finally, the dedication of the book went to great-grandma:

Of all the people that have help me write this book, it would not be possible without her love, support and help. The world my have call her Hannah Montana, but I called her great-grandma.

-----

The publishing company gave me the first twenty books that where made. They made a point of telling and showing me the first book to 'come off the press'. They told me they printed a double best-seller count of the book, whatever that means. I was busy thinking about who I was going to give the books to that they gave me. I've known from the time that we decided who was going to publish the book, who was going to get the first copy. I had the wrapped book sitting on my lap as Ricky drove me to school.

When we got to school, Ricky and I headed to Mr. Hall's classroom.

"Hi Mr. Hall."

"Oh, hi Jill. Rick."

"Hi Mr. Hall."

"Mr. Hall, I would like you to have this." I said handing him the wrapped book. Students that were coming into the class were watching what was going on but staying back. Mr. Hall unwrapped the book.

"Why thank you Jill. I was planning to buy one."

"That Mr. Hall is the first book printed. I signed it too."

Mr. Hall opened the book and read the inscription on the inside.

"To Mr. Hall. I hated this project when you assigned it to us. But because of you, a part of my life I almost missed was opened up to me. For that, I will always be thankful. Your faithful student, Jill Johnson."

Mr. Hall turned a few pages looking at the book.

"Thank you Jill. This book will always have a place of honor. What is this?" Mr. Hall showed me the picture of great-grandma's necklace at the start of the actual book. I pulled the necklace up from under my shirt and showed it to Mr. Hall.

"Great-grandma's dad gave this necklace to her mom on the day great-grandma was born. It represents the start of her life. That is why it's at the start of the book. It's the start of her life."

"Most symbolic Jill. Thanks again for the book."

-----

The first day of school was over and we were making plans for Friday night when I decide to surprise Ricky.

"So what are you doing tonight Jill?" Millie asked me as we started to leave school. I smiled at her and then laced my fingers with Ricky's.

"Well, you would expect that a girl's boyfriend would take her out on a date on a Friday night."

The look that went over Ricky's face was one that I will remember for quite some time.

"Of course I have plans for tonight's date." Ricky said with a huge smile on his face. Ricky was going to say something else but Mrs. Bell interrupted us.

"JILL."

We stopped and turned to Mrs. Bell and waited for her.

"I just got some early numbers from the book sales." Mrs. Bell said excitingly as she joined us.

"All stores that have reported in have said the books have sold out in two hours. You're a best-selling author." We started hugging each other as everyone started to celebrity.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, so ends another story. I hope you all like the story. For all of you that cried, I did too so don't feel so bad : )**

**Hey I would also like to thank all of yous that have me on Author Alert, Story Alert and for those of you that reviewed.**

**Time for some shouting out to you all that reviewed. First I say, THANK YOU! Next some repeat reviewers:**

**AlwaysxAddicted**

**AtalantaMagic**

**AteeAdorkable**

**DlnSprFan101**

**GoldnWlf**

**Jessica01**

**Lil Spazzy Q**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso**

**MileyFan2492**

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley**

**Softballover02**

**troyellaislove**

**That's all for now. Until the next story, see you around : )**


End file.
